I'm Not Your Slave
by boutari
Summary: Kurosaki Rei fell in love with Aomine Daiki at first sight. One day, he gathered up his courage and finally managed to confess to Aomine. Rei was mocked and rejected in a heartbeat. A few days later, Aomine shows up in front of his class and says, "Starting today, you're going to be my slave." What does Aomine want? Will Rei be able to get Aomine this time? Aomine X oc - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** I decided to re-edit the first few chapters since my writing started improving in the later ones. Enjoy the fan fic everyone!

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

One word, Unbelievable. Of all people I could have fallen in love with, it had to be _him_.

_ A guy._

And not just any guy.

**Aomine Daiki.**

YES! The one and only ace of the_ Generation of Miracles_. It hit me hard enough when I realized I was in love with a guy even though I'm a guy myself.

Now I have to deal with something even worse. He's short-tempered, self-centered, and hard to approach kind of a guy! I never believed in love at first sight, but it hit me in the head pretty hard when it happened to me.

It doesn't seem like he's close with any of his basketball teammates, but the manager is almost always hangin' around with him. Luckily, they're not dating.

Anyways the worst part is that I'm actually planning on confessing to him! YES! I know, what the hell is a guy like me thinking, right?! Maybe I'll be lucky … who knows? I mean, I'm not so bad myself, a lot of girls confessed to me before, but I was never interested.

No, I'm not gay, I just didn't like the girls who confessed to me. Back to Aomine, I was waiting in the school rooftop. He always takes his naps over there. And fortunately for me, no one was around. The door suddenly opened.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

It's him … I could feel my heart beat faster. _Don't back out now, Rei!_ He was glaring at me, probably because I was standing in his napping spot. "Get the hell out of here, kid."

_Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the part where he doesn't even know I exist. _

"U-umm … A- …" Why am I this nervous?! I can barely breath! I gotta speak up! "Ha?! What the hell do you want!?

I flinched when he suddenly grabbed me from the collar of my shirt. "Didn't you here me?!" Shit, he's pissed. I have to … tell him how I feel. I really want to tell him!

"Aomine-Sempai, I really really like you!"

_I … I SAID IT!_

There was a long pause after that. I actually, said it. I waited for his reaction but it was too quiet for a while … When he finally made a reaction, he looked so ... grossed out. He quickly let go of my shirt and pushed me backwards.

"You what?! Like me? What the hell?!" He was glaring at me, waiting for me to reply. "Y-yeah …" I felt my face heat up. So awkward! "Tchh, disgusting, what do you expect me to do about it?! Ha?!"

I frowned. "I Don't know … I just wanted to tell … Aomine-sempai" ...

He glared at me then smirked. "Why don't you try to grow some boobs before confessing to a guy next time." My eyes widened.

_ I could swear I almost heard my heart break_.

"Tch, disgusting faggot." With that, he left.

What the hell … why am I so depressed about it, I knew this was gonna happen so why am I …

_Eh? I'm ... Crying? _

I sobbed and covered my face with my hands. "What else was I supposed to do about my feelings? ... It's not like I wanted to end up this way."

Seriously, it's probably the first time I've cried since 4 years.

_ That day, I didn't know that this pointless confession would make me go through hell._

* * *

[A week later]

It's been a week since my confession. Ironic enough, even though i've been trying to avoid Aomine-sempai this whole week, I end up bumping into him every single day! And unlike before, this time he always notices me. I'd want to think its a good thing, but the only thing I got from him was his death glares.

_But right now, I'm freaking out._

I was suddenly called out of class in lunch break by HIM! YES, I KNOW, What the hell?! And what's worse is this. "Oi, did'ya hear me?!" I was too nervous so I didn't hear him. "U-umm … Sorry, I didn't …" He grabbed me from the collar again.

"I said, starting today, you're going to be my slave."

HUHHH?!

"S-Slave?!" I really don't get what's going on! " He sighed. "Satsuki had to leave for 2 weeks, so I need a new slave." I still don't get why he chose me. And why is he calling his manager a slave?! "Why m-me-" He smirked.

"I'm not asking you to be my slave, I just made you my slave. Now go buy me lunch and a drink and come to the roof top in 5 minutes."

AHHHHHH! I DONT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!

I flinched at his glare. "NOW!" With that I ran to the cafeteria and got him the usual lunch and drink that he has everyday, don't ask how I know this, I already said I'm in love with him.

I ran as far as I could but I was already 13 mins late because of all the crap that just happened on the way to the rooftop. IM DOOMED! …

As soon as I got there, I was smacked on the head with a basket ball "ouchhhh" I recieved another glare. "I SAID 5 MINUTES, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE?!"

"Im really reallyyyy sorry I really tried my best to get it faster but I was kicked in the back and ended up waiting at the back of the line again! Then when I was on my way here, I slipped on a banana peel and ended up squishing the juice, so I went back and got anoth-" I was interrupted by a sudden kick.

Aomine-Sempai chuckled. "Pffft …What are you an idiot, getting kicked, then slipping on a banana!?" Im not a punch-bag!

_Wait, did he just ... laugh?_

"S-sorry sempai" He started eating but then paused.

"Heh, but you really knew what to get me for lunch" I felt my eyes widen.

_Oh no._

"Tch, were you stalking me or something? Ya'know, since you're a faggot that liked me n' all?" _That's a pretty cruel way to put it._ "I-i'm not a …" he raised an eye brow. "You're not what? A faggot? You obviously are, since you confessed to a me."

_Why are we having this conversation anyways?! _

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. "Anyways how on earth does a guy end up falling in love with a guy, it's disgusting." … His words hit hard. " I …." I was interrupted by the bell.

_SAVED BY THE BELL! _

I got up. "E-Excuse me, I'm going back to class-" I was interrupted. "Who the hell said you could go?! Sit down faggot." He's just makin' fun of me...

"I … I HAVE A NAME!" I suddenly yelled, obviously he was taken by surprise.

He smirked. "Well? What's your name?" I blushed. "K-Kurosaki Rei …" he smirked again. "Naah, I'll just stick to faggot" I glared at him.

_Why in the world did I end up liking a bastard like him?!_

"Sempai, I have a quiz … I need to get back to class." He got up. "Whatever, just make sure you meet me in front of the school gates after classes are over." My face reddened. "W-why?" he smacked me in the head yet again.

"You're my slave, so be there or i'll freakin' **pulverize** you" I gulped. "YES SIR!"

* * *

[3 hours later]

Finally done with school! I got up from my seat and stretched my arms. I feel so tired and sleepy~ I paused when I remembered something.

_Oh, I'm meeting Sempai at the school gates._

Even if I only ended up being a slave, and even if he's being a jerk, I'm happy to be close to Aomine-Sempai. I actually went to the bathroom to fix my hair ...

_WHY AM I ACTING LIKE A LOVE STRUCK GIRL?!_

Anyways I gotta hurry before he pulverizes me.

* * *

[2 hours later]

Where is he!? Didn't he ask me to wait here? I sighed. He's probably doing this for fun … I ended up waiting 3 hours longer.

_Even if i'm his 'slave' … he doesn't have the right to do this …_

Its freakin' cold. Whatever … I'm going home.

I was about to walk away when I suddenly bumped into someone.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 1! What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it! i'll upload chapter 2 as soon as possible!**

**Poor Rei-chan~ Aomine is such a meanie .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and the characters belong their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own my fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

I sighed in frustration. A lot of weird things happened recently, and getting confessed to by a guy, was definitely something I never expected. That day, I rejected him directly. Of course I would, it's disgusting. When I left the rooftop, I turned back and decided to tell him to scram since it's my napping spot, but I didn't expect to see him crying his freakin' eyes out.

[Flashback]

_"What else was I supposed to do about my feelings … It's not like I wanted to end up this way …" he muttered._

_ Tchh, crying like a girl … whatever, it's his own fault … _

[Flashback end]

I thought I'd forget about the whole thing, but for some reason I kept seeing him in school every freakin' single day! And I couldn't help but end up thinking about the whole thing.

2 days later, Satsuki said she had to leave to her grandma's house and stay there until her grandma gets better. She said it'll take two weeks. It was fine anyway, its not like I needed her around or anythin' but when I saw the kid I came up with an idea.

_ Yep, I decided to make him my slave until Satsuki gets back. I was pretty convincing when I told him._

I asked him to get me lunch and be at the roof in 5 minutes. He was so late that it pissed me off. When he showed up, he gave the stupidest excuses you could ever hear, only they weren't excuses … apparently he actually did slip on a banana. Anyhow … I thought it was weird he knew exactly what I wanted for lunch, so I teased him a bit, or a lot.

I kept callin' him a faggot … he got so worked up and ended up givin' me his name. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I didn't know it until he told me, Kurosaki Rei.

I think i'll stick to teasin' him more. After lunch break he left and I asked him to meet me in front of the school gates when school is done.

* * *

Finally, classes are over! School is too freakin annoying for words. I yawned. Im so sleepy, can't wait to get home and sleep. I left the school as fast as possible and went home for a nap.

[4 hours later]

That was one good long nap! whew! ...

_Hmm? Why do I feel like I forgot something? Did I …? _

Whatever, I'll just go out for a walk. Seriously though, I feel like I forgot som- SHIT ! Kurosaki! I told him to wait after school! Ughhhh I have the worst memory! I'll go now- wait would he be still waiting?

_Nahh, no way … right?_

But in his case ... he'd actually do it. I'll go check just in case.

* * *

I ran to school as fast as possible and when I got there the school gates were closed … of course. He probably left, no one is around- I snapped out of my thoughts when someone bumped into me. "Oi! Watch where you're goin' you bastar-" My eyes widened.

_No way … _

"A-Aomine-Sempai…?" He was waiting until now? It's freezing! What is that idiot thinking?! "You idiot! Why are you still here?! It's been 5 hours already! Are you crazy? Waiting this long..."

The awkward silence pissed me off. Why isn't he saying anything. I wanted to say anything to break the silence, I'll just try to tease him again … he'll get nervous and blush his face off just like before.

"Pfttt, but you really are a faggot, do you like me that much? Waiting for me for 5 hours, let alone the cold weather. Wh-" I was interrupted by his glare.

"Is it entertaining to you?"

"Eh?" He looked different.

"Making a joke out of my feelings, making me your slave, making me wait like an idiot, IS IT THAT AMUSING TO YOU?! " I froze, I didn't know what to say. He was crying and sobbing uncontrollably. He looked really hurt.

"Sempai … you really are the worst. I'm sorry … but please find someone else to be your slave." Before I realized it, he was running away.

* * *

[3 days later]

A vein popped in my head. _Where the hell is he?!_ I haven't seen him at all for 3 days! He's probably avoiding me on purpose. Im gonna smack him in the head when I see him!

_Honestly, I couldn't forget his face. Tchh … I'll never understand things like love, it's a pain in the butt._

_"Oi Kurosakiii~ My girlfriend is getting her friend on our date today, she asked me to bring a friend with me so it'll be a double date, please say yes, Ibeggyouuuu!" Some random guy yelled out. _

_Wait … Kurosaki?_

T-there he is that bastard! Finally found you! I was about to step in but stopped when he spoke.

_ "Sure, never went on a double date before, it'll be fun I guess … where to?"_

Say what!? He agreed? Didn't he say he was in love with me? That bastar- amn it all! I sound like a jealous girlfriend! The heck?! Anyways I interrupted them without realizing.

"Sorry but, this guy has plans with me for today" They were both dumbfounded. "S-sempai?! I already told you i-" I grabbed him from his wrist and dragged him to the rooftop.

* * *

"SEMPAI! Why did you drag me here? Didn't I tell you to find anoth-" I interrupted him.

"Sorry …"

Why am I apologizing? I never even cared enough to apologize to anyone before. "Eh?" I'm gonna' punch that idiot! "What are you, deaf?! I said I'm sorry! I have a super bad memory, so I went home and forgot that I asked you to wait for me, I only realized later! So I went to check if you were still waiting, I didn't think you'd be waiting that long! And about what I said, I was just trying to break the silence. I didn't mean to … make you cry … SHIT, why the hell am I explaining this crap?! Listen you bastard, I've never done something like apologize to anyone before so you better go back to being my slave or i'll pulverize you-"

_why the hell is he crying? _

"Idiot! Why are you crying again?! I'm gonna-" My eyes widened when I was suddenly hugged by him, w-what the …

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

My friend asked me to go with him on a double date and I agreed since I was trying to find a new love and all ...

3 days ago, I yelled at Aomine-Sempai. I even called him the worst. If I get caught he'll turn me into ashes! I was about to agree on the double date when suddenly Aomine-Sempai came out of no where and dragged me to the rooftop!

I was really upset … He probably wants to make me his slave again, or kick my butt for yelling at him before. But what I didn't expect was his apology … I was really shocked.

I mean, this is _Aomine Daiki _we're talking about. He explained why he couldn't show up, I couldn't help it … I ended up crying. I was so happy that I actually hugged him!

We stayed like that for 2 minutes. I was probably red as a tomato! "O-Oi, let go already.."

_ SHIT_

"A-Ahhh, s-sorry … Aomine-Sempai … I ummm … I …" ouch! He smacked my head again. "Oi bastard, why did you agree to go on that double date? And it's a girl, you're a faggot, it's not supposed to work that way." I frowned.

_Again … there he goes again…_

"Aomine-Sempai … I always looked at girls before, and I never liked a guy, you're the first. It just happened that way, falling in love with you … it happened before I knew it, I never even considered falling for a guy before. So please stop calling me names!"

He was taken back by what I said I guess. "Hehhh~ You know this is the second time you confess to me, right?" Ahhhhh I didn't realize! "W-what are you saying? I-I was just explaining … is all. I didn't con-" I was interrupted.

"I'll go out with you" …

Eh?

Ehhh?

"EEEHHHHHH?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done! Way to give Rei a heart attack Aomine~ Hope this chapter was to your liking! Look forward for the next one. I'll update it as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

"I'll go out with you" …

Eh?

Ehhh?

"EEEHHHHHH?"

"What the hell kind of a reaction was that?! I just said I'll go out with you and this is what I get in return?! Aren't you at least supposed to try and act cute?!" …

_No way … no way … no way. _

"OI! ANSWER ME!" I felt my face heat up.

It's real … it's real … but why?

"why would you … g-go out with me?" He glared. "Saying I'll go out with you wasn't enough? Now you want me to explain?! You know, it's fine if you don't want to-" I interrupted him by giving him a second hug!

There was no way I was letting this chance go. "D-Don't say that … of course I want to … I love you, Sempai ... I always did." I felt tears well up in my eyes while I hugged him tightly. "Yeah … I know." This time, he hugged me back.

_I don't know what changed his mind, but right now I'm the happiest person alive._

"S-sempai?" I buried my face in his chest.

"Yeah?"

I let go and smiled at him, "Thank you … I mean it's still weird that … we're together now, but I'm really really really really … happy! So thank you …" I was about to hug him again when I suddenly got smacked in the head.

"DONT GET CARRIED AWAY YOU STUPID MONKEY! Tchhh, lunch break ended and you're late to class, aren't you?"

Oh!

"IM LATE! I'll see you later Sempaaaai!"

I can't wait till classes are over! I wanna see him! I really can't believe it. 'The' Aomine Daiki and I are … lovers! I blushed at that thought.

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

What the hell … just happened? When he confessed for the second time, it felt awkward. Saying he fell in love with me with a serious face, I couldn't brush it off by saying it's disgusting. I didn't want to make him cry like before, but I definitely didn't expect to end up going out with him!

When I said "I'll go out with you" I wasn't serious! I wanted to see what kind of face he'd make. He was dumbfounded! Like he just saw a flying pig, idiot. Then he suddenly started crying again, asking me why I would go out with him …

I couldn't say I was interested in seeing what kind of expression he'd make, so I ended up going with the flow. He hugged me again and thanked me while smiling …

_Anyways why the hell is my heart beating fast?!_

Damned bastard, why would his smile make me feel weird?! This is pissing me off! Doesn't going out with him mean that I'm a h-h-homo?!…

NO WAY!

I have to do something about this … I should start by making him hate me or something, that way I wouldn't have to feel weird or guilty about this crap.

* * *

[After School]

I should leave directly before that idiot finds m-

"AOMINE-SEMPAAAI"

W-what the?! What the hell is up with that 'happy-go-lucky' aura?!

"Why the hell are you being loud?! Haah!?" he grinned. "Sorry! I was just so excited the whole day and couldn't wait until classes were over, I wanted to see you sempai!"

Shit! He's already acting like we're the happiest couple alive! Ignore him, ignore him! "You're annoying, I'm going home you stupid monkey!" He frowned."Sempaii, let's have lunch out or something first, pleeeeaase!"

"No"

He kept begging, "please please please please pleas-" _This is pissing me off so much! _"I SAID NO! SO STOP BOTHERING ME!"

…

Tchh, he suddenly went quiet.

"S-sorry … I was a bit too excited." He smiled, it was obviously fake … I sighed.

"Fine, we'll have lunch, but that's all, got it?! Don't go making some random plans after school, it's tiring."

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm supposed to make him hate me! I could swear he suddenly had the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Yaay! Thank youu Sempai! Don't worry, just lunch is more than enough"

_Seeing him this happy around me feels weird … Before this, all I did was tease him and end up making him cry, but now … what is wrong with me? _

_What a headache._

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I actually convinced Aomine-Sempai to have lunch with me after school!

We walked to the restaurant near the school, a lot of students hang out there after school so it wasn't really anything special. While walking there, sempai was quiet the whole way. I tried talking but I stopped since I didn't want to ruin his mood or anything, he was probably tired from school.

We finally arrived!

"Sempai! Let's sit over there!" I pointed to the only available table left in that restaurant. This place is full of students from the same school. I hope no one ruins my date!

"You don't have to yell it out, I can see that you stupid monkey." Oops! He got pissed again. Anyways, we ordered food and started eating.

* * *

"Aominechhi?! No wayyy!" If I'm not wrong, it was _Kise Ryouta._

"Why the hell are _you_ here?!" Aomine-Sempai scowled. "Heeeeeeehh? Why so mean? I came here with my teammates for lunch! It's great that I saw you though! It's been a while! can I join you? Or are you busy with … Who's this guy? It's weird seeing you hanging around with anyone other than momoicchi ... No waaaay! Could it beeee? Aominecchi finally opened up and got a friend?!" He joined in anyway.

"U-ummm … I'm Kurosaki Rei, nice to meet y-" I was cut off by sempai. "He's not my friend, and who the hell said you can join?! Ha?"

_Huh? ..._

"Aominecchi! Don't be this way! Since we're both here, let's have lunch together and talk about basketball, just like old times! Neh?"

_What the hell … didn't we start going out? But he doesn't even think of me as a friend?_

Wait, why did he even agree to go out with me? I'll just leave, it feels like I'm a bother. I got up and bowed. "I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you Kise-san. Take care."

I was about to walk away when Aomine-sempai grabbed my hand. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! You're the one who dragged me here with that 'happy-go-lucky' attitude of yours, now you say you wanna leave?"

_seriously … he makes it sound like I'm a bother …_

"Well I'm sorry I _dragged_ you here, I thought you'd be happy to hang out since we're da-" I was cut off when Aomine-Sempai's fist connected with my face."Watch your mouth you stupid monkey!"

_It really hurts … _

"AOMINECCHI! STOP IT!" Kise was trying to calm Aomine-sempai down, and people were already gathering at the scene we made.

* * *

In the end, the manager of the restaurant kicked us out. I know I was wrong … he punched me because I was about to say 'we're dating' out loud. I couldn't help it! It just slipped out.

I was really upset … first Kise randomly comes and rubs in my face the fact that Aomine-sempai is always with Momoi-san, then Aomine-sempai says I'm not his friend.

I really didn't mean for things to turn out this way! I wanna break the silence …

"A-Aomine-sempai …" I flinched when he glared at me. "S-Sorry … about before." There was no reply at all.

_He probably already_…

Before I realized it, tears filled my eyes. W-W the hell? why am I crying again?

* * *

**Chapter 3 ends here! What do you guys think? I'm starting to feel sorry for Rei~ Look forward to the next one. I'll upload the next chapter later today. Cya~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke or it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V.

How the hell did things end up this way? Everything was fine until that idiot Kise showed up. I didn't want to introduce him to Kurosaki, if I did then the idiot wouldn't even leave. He'd keep bothering me.

Then Kurosaki started acting weird out of nowhere and said he wanted to leave, I wanted to stop him but ended up punching him instead.

He was about to spit out a freakin' forbidden line! If anyone finds out I'm 'dating' a guy, then I'm screwed for the rest of my life. Kurosaki looked really hurt.

After we were kicked out of the restaurant, I didn't know what to say, I mean … I know he didn't mean for things to end up this way but I punched him and somehow things turned out to be so awkward, so I stayed quiet.

"A-Aomine-sempai …"

I looked at him. Did he flinch? He probably thinks I glared at him. That's how I look like when I'm thinking. "S-Sorry … about before"…

Why is he apologizing? I'm the one who punched him. This guy needs to give his apologies a break.

Eh?

He's crying. "O-Oi, why the hell are you crying?" He was sobbing and rubbing his eyes like a kid. "Hey, answer me already … " I grabbed his hand and moved it out of the way since it was blocking his face.

"I… I'm sorry … Aomine-sempai probably hates me … I didn't mean to make you angry. I'll do anything you ask next time, and I wont bother you, so please don't hate me…"

_Stupid … monkey. _

Without realizing, I pulled him into a hug. He stopped crying since he was shocked. I mean, even I was shocked. "S-Sempai…? W-wh-" I interrupted him.

"Shut up! Don't ask why. I did it because I want to. Got it? I don't hate you or anything like that, so stop crying. You stupid crybaby!" I felt his hands respond to my hug, then he sobbed again."hey, didn't I tell you to stop crying?!" He tightened his hug. " Sempai?" I sighed. "Yeah?"

"I love you" …

This is bad, his confessions are starting to get to me, I feel weird. "Ah… I know, so stop crying."

A few minutes later, he calmed down.

"Sempai?" How long is he going to do this?! "Yeah?" …

"I WANT ICE-CREAM!"

"THE HELL!?" Is he serious?! He was crying like a minute go! "What's with the sudden demand?! How random can you be you stupid monkey!?" He was smiling like nothing happened! Ughh that fickle minded idiot!

"It's because Ice-cream makes me happy!So I want ice-cream! Aomine-Sempaaaaii~" I felt a vein pop in my head."Ice-cream makes you happy? ARE YOU A KID!?"

He's giving me puppy eyes?! He IS a kid! Damn it all!

"FINE!" He started jumping around in happiness.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V. 

I don't care what happened back in the restaurant, RIGHT NOW IS THE BEST! I can't believe it, Aomine-Sempai actually **hugged **me, and said he doesn't hate me…

_I love him. I really love him the most! _

Whenever I'm depressed I eat a lot of ice cream, I swear it makes me so happy I feel like I could fly! So to lighten up the mood, I yelled out that I want ice cream!He was taken back by how random I was acting. Well I couldn't help it. And he actually agreed!

I thought he'd refuse since he said we'd only have lunch, and I was the one who forced him to come along. We walked towards the ice-cream kiosk that was on our way.

"Yaaaay~ Ice-cream!" I ran to the kiosk and ordered two ice cream, strawberry and chocolate, and handed one to Aomine-Sempai. "Here, Sempai." I handed him the chocolate flavor and started licking my strawberry flavored ice cream.

Suddenly, Aomine-Sempai grabbed my wrist and l-l-licked my ice cream?! My face turned red in a split second. "S-Sempai!?" He smirked. "Who told you I wanted chocolate ice cream? Huh?"

_ T-That was an indirect kiss, right?! _

My face was probably as red as a freakin' tomato! So embarrassing! "Hey, your face is red. You okay?" Do I look like I'm okay?! I can't even blink!

"Oh. Are you thinking it's an indirect kiss?"

IS HE READING MY MIND?!

His face was a few centimeters away from mine. " He smirked. "Wanna make it direct?" I paused. I couldn't speak, let alone breathe! "Hey, chill. It's a joke, alright? You don't have to do anything."

J-Joke?!

I mean … I'd be happy if we k-kiss, but I don't think I'm mentally ready for it. I'd probably faint on the spot. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oi, were you relieved? And I thought you'd be happy to kiss me since you like me." _W-WHAT DO I SAY TO THAT?! _"I-I-I … It's not that I don't want to!" He raised an eyebrow to that.

"Hmm? So what's the problem then?" I can't tell him! It's embarrassing! "Hey, spit it out already!" I shut my eyes from embarassment. "Because it's … it's-" I was interrupted by a loud voice.ً

"AOMINECHHI!" It's Kise again.

"Damn it! Why him again?!" Scowled Aomine-Sempai. "Heey! I'm glad I caught up to you guys! I was worried something might have happened after you guys left. Knowing Aominechhi, you'd probably beat the poor guy to a pulp!" I bowed.

"I'm very sorry Kise-san, what I did before was rude. So I sincerely apologize!" I really was rude so I felt like I needed to apologize no matter what.

"NO! Don't worry, and don't apologize! It's alright! Uaahhhh, you're such a nice person!" Aomine-Sempai glared at me. "You don't have to apologize to him! Let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me away.

"Heeeey Aominechii! You're being rude! At least say bye! ... What a hopeless guy. But I'm glad, it seems like he made a good friend." I couldn't hear Kise-san's last words since I was being dragged away.

* * *

"YOU!" He suddenly yelled! "W-What did I do?" He glared again! "You should learn how to stop apologizing for everything like an idiot! Where's your pride?! HA?! If you apologize one more time, I'll pulverize you! GOT IT?!"

A-Apologizing? Wait, do I apologize a lot? I don't even notice!

"S-Sorry I won't do it!" I was lightly punched by him.

_ I DID IT AGAIN! _

I gulped. "I-I WONT APOLOGIZE!" He suddenly ruffled my hair. I blushed. "Good. Now let's go back home." It's already dark and we were now on our way home. So many things happened today! I don't want it to end. i frowned.

"What are you thinking about?"

"U-Umm, about today…" He eyed me. "What about today?" I looked back at him. "Nothing!" … " He sighed. "_Nothing _my ass! Now answer my question."

I'm gonna get killed by him someday!

"Umm … I'll never forget today, is what I was thinking … A lot of good things happened ...T-That's all…"

He was staring."Hmmm …" I was blushing. "A-and, Aomine-Sempai…" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah?" I smiled. "I love you." He was surprised. Since it came out randomly. Oh man! We already arrived to my place! He lives on the same street, so it's on his way.

"That's my house. G-Goodnight Sempai …" He nodded and replied. "Goodnight." I waited for him to leave first.

_I don't want today to end … I want to stay with him at least a little bit longer!_

I flinched when Sempai suddenly turned around!

_Can he read my thoughts or something?!_

"Oh, I forgot. Give me your phone number." No way! He's asked for my phone number! I'm so happy I can't react! …

"HEY YOU! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Oh shit! "R-Right! There you go." I saved my phone number on his phone and his number on mine. "I gave you my number, but don't go texting or calling randomly like an idiot! Got it? If you piss me off I'll kill you! Cheh."

Oh mannn, here I thought I could call him after he leaves! "O-Okay, got it! See you tomorrow Sempai!" He nodded and left.

* * *

I lied on bed as soon as I got home. "I'm so happy .. So many good things happened … I can't believe that Aomine sempai became my lover today! And he hugged me! And we had an indirect k-kiss !

I was about to tell him that it was my first kiss. So embarrassing. Everyone in this stupid school already had their first kiss years ago! I'm sure it's the same with Aomine Sempai! S-So if I tell him it was my first kiss, he'll make fun of me!

...

I miss him already … I want to call him, but … he'll kill me!

EEEEEEEEEEKK!

I was staring at his number and I accidentally CALLED! AHHHH WHAT DO I DO!? CLOSE CLOSE CLOSE

** [****Didn't I tell you not to bother me you stupid monkey?!****]**

HE PICKED UP! What do I say?!

**[****OI ! ANSWER YOU IDIOT**!**] **

I'm doomed!

[SORRY SEMPAI! IT WAS BY ACCIDENT I SWEAR, PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE]

It was silent for a few seconds.

**[****Kurosaki]**

Did he calm down ?

[Y-Yes Aomine Sempai?] …

**[HOW THE HELL DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY CALL SOMEONE YOU IDIOT?!****]**

I knew it, I'm dead!

[Sorry S-Sempai! I really didn't mean to! I mean was just staring at your number and thinking and I really wanted to call you but I wasn't because I didn't want to bother you then I accidentally-]

**[****SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU STUPID LOUD MONKEY!****]**

[S-Sorry Sempai, I'll close now, sweetdreams! See ya!] **(****Click)**

AHHHHH HOW AM I GONNA SURVIVE TOMORROW ! HE'S GONNA MURDER ME!

T-The phone is ringing! He's calling! HE'S GONNA KILL ME OVER THE PHONE?! Anyways I gotta pick up!

[H-Hello?] …

**[****_H-Hello _MY ASS! How dare you hang up on me you idiot?!****]**

what do I say!?

[G-Gomenasai! I didn't wanna bother you! So I just …]

...

I heard him sigh.

**[****So? What did you want to talk about?****]** …

[Eh?] …

**[****You said you wanted to call me. Why? Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?****]**

I didn't really have anything specific to talk about! I just wanted to …

[I wanted t-to … hear sempai's voice.]

I could feel my face heat up._ I cant believe I just said that!_

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V.

**[I wanted t-to … hear sempai's voice.]**

W-What the hell? That's why he called?! Why is my heart beating irregularly?

**[Sempai?]**

Shit! I don't even know how to reply to that!

[Are you an idiot? What a cheesy line. Heh, whatever. So yeah, you heard my voice. Happy now?]

**[Y-Yeah … Sempai?]**

[What now?!]

I feel weird as hell. I wanna hurry up and end this stupid phone call!

**[I love you]**

D-Damn him, his freakin 'I love yous' are starting to get to me!

[I know that already! So goodnight, cya tomorrow!]** (Click)**

What the hell is wrong with me, I'm seriously starting to feel weird!

Whatever, I'll sleep it off.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

_He hung up._

I sighed. I keep telling him I love him but he only replies with "I know" … I mean … I KNOW HE KNOWS! Can't he at least say he loves me back? …

Wait, actually that's probably almost impossible for Aomine Sempai! I just want to know how he feels about me … I'll ask him later about it.

_ I'm so sleepyyyy …_

* * *

**That's all for chapter 4! So yeah, I'm seriously off to sleep. Had a long day. Sigh~ Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please follow, favorite, and review if possible. I wanna know what the world thinks of my fanfics! **

**Nighty~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters**

* * *

[Next Morning]

I yawned and stretched my arms. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

_Hm? What time is it? … _

5:30 AM?! Why am I up so early?! Oh man, once I get up, I can't go back to sleep. I sighed. what now? …

Oh I got it! I'll prepare a bento for me and for Aomine Sempai! He'll be happy! I ran to the kitchen and started preparing them.

[30 minutes later]

There, perfect! I can't wait to give it to him! I'll go to school early since I can't sleep anyways. I dressed up and got out of the house and made my way to school.

_I hope he likes my bento._

* * *

Aomine's P.O.V.

[RING~]

I shot my head up and threw my alarm clock to the other side of the room. Freakin' alarm! Tch, I don't feel like getting up at all! "Daiki-chan~ Get up already, you have to get to school, you'll be late!" _I don't wanna…_ "Daiiiikiiii-cha" _SHIT!_ "OKAY MOM I GOT IT! I'M UP, I'M UP!" Damn it all!

Walking to school is such a drag in the morning. I got to the school gate, and for some reason, I keep expecting that over crazed monkey to appear out of nowhere any second now …

Wow, I actually got to class without being attacked by him. Whew. I mean … last night felt awkward on the phone, I don't want him getting all lovey dovey in school, it's creepy.

[Flashback]

_"Sempai?"_

_ "What now?!"_

_ "I love you"_

[Flashback end]

ANYWAYS! I have to find a way to make him hate me already! I don't want this homo crap to get out of hand!

* * *

Finally! Lunch break! I went to the rooftop and lied down. A few minutes later, I heard my stomach growl. I'm starving! Where's that monkey? He's supposed to get me my foo-

"Aomine Sempaaai!" Oh god, here he comes with that pinkish aura again. "What the hell took you so long?! Where's my food damn it!?" And What is he blushing for!? "What the hell is it now?!" He suddenly pulled something out of his bag- wait …

"Is that a bento?"

He grinned and nodded. "I made it for you this morning!"

Huh?

"Seriously?"

"U-Uhh, is there something wrong with it?"

_Unbelievable. _

"Dude, we're both guys, it's weird. I mean, a guy giving, let alone preparing a bento for another guy is kinda… you know what I mean!" ... "O-Oh! Right." Did he just frown? Ughh, he's upset again. BUT SERIOUSLY! IT'S DISGUSTING, I'm not a homo.

"S-Sorry Sempai, I'll go get you your usual lunch-" _Freakin hell_. "Give it"

"Huh?"

I snatched the bento box from him. "I'll eat it, so stop making that face." Great, now he's blushing again. I started eating and noticed that he was staring at me. I glared. "What the hell are you staring for? Start eating you stupid monkey." He nodded his head. "Ummm .. D-Does it taste good?"

_Oh, so that's what he was staring for._

I sighed. "If it wasn't good I wouldn't be eating it. Now eat." He smiled and started eating.

...

A few minutes later, the school bell rung, disturbing my lunch break. "Tch, stupid bell! I don't feel like going back to class-ooouuuf" I was interrupted by this idiot who hugged me.

_What the!? What the hell does he think he's doing?!_

I pushed him back, a bit too hard. He fell backwards. Who cares, I mean, he shouldn't be getting used to this, especially in school! "Oi! Don't randomly hug me in school, if someone saw us they'll misunderstand!" …

Why is he quiet?! I'm not wrong! "Sorry Sempai." He ran off as soon as he apologized.

I'm gonna punch that idiot! He's such a pain in the butt! I don't give a crap anymore. I was supposed to make him hate me, right? So I'm not goin to throw nice words at him anymore. Let him go find someone else to be homo with. Screw class, I'm gonna skip it and sleep.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I was so happy when Aomine-Sempai ate the bento I made. I don't know what came over me, but I had the urge to hug him right now, and so I did. The moment I hugged him, he pushed me away immediately. I lost balance and fell. "Oi! Don't randomly hug me in school, if someone saw us they'll misunderstand!" I hate this.

_Misunderstand? _

I know things are awkward between two guys, but … we're dating. Right?

Doesn't he feel the same way I do? I mean I don't even care if someone saw us. _I love him_. That's all I know. Why am I even thinking about it? I know he doesn't feel the same way I do. It's obvious. "Sorry Sempai." I apologized and went back to class.

* * *

I couldn't focus the whole time in class. When classes were over, I started heading to the library. Aomine-Sempai would never go there. So, I can stay there until everyone goes back home. That way, I wouldn't have to face him now. What happened on the rooftop was awkward enough. If I saw him now, I wouldn't know what to say. I was about to enter the library when I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist.

_ Please don't tell me its Aomine-Sempai!_

I looked back and sighed in relief to find out that it wasn't Aomine-Sempai. _Thank god._ "Hirota" I turned back to face him. "Kurosaki~ please tell me you're free today!" It was the same friend who asked me to go on a double date last time. "Uhhh … I guess so. Why?" He grinned. "My girlfriend is still nagging me about bringing someone along for a double date, then she said that it had to be you. She scolded me last time! Apparently, her friend who's coming along has a crush on you or something. So, pretty please~ Do it for me!"

He's a good friend, it's hard telling him no when he's begging me.

But, I like sempai. I don't know what to do! "Please Kurosaki~ I'll owe you big time! You can ask me for anything! So please?" I'll go just this time I guess. "Alright, but just this time! Okay?" He had a huge grin all over his face and hugged me. "You're the best!" W-What's with the hug? "I owe you one Kurosaki! Let's go!" I smiled and nodded.

_I wish Aomine-Sempai would hug me normally_.

* * *

Hirota dragged me to – Maji Burger?! No way! Of all places! W-What if Aomine-Sempai goes there? What do I do? No, he doesn't like going anywhere but home after school, right?

"Come on Kurosaki! There they are! Uwaah~ I'm so glad you came along!" We headed to the table where the two girls were sitting and joined them. Hirota sat next to his girlfriend, and I sat next to her friend.

"Mayu-chan, this is Kurosaki Rei, Kurosaki, meet my girlfriend, Akagi Mayumi. And her friend, uhh-" His girlfriend interrupted him and introduced her friend. "Mori Yuki." This feels weird. A double date is a first for me. I smiled and greeted them. "Nice to meet the both of you, Akagi-san, Mori-san." Akagi-san glared at me.

_What did I do?_

"You don't have to be too formal! Akagi-chan, and Mori-chan is fine!" Hirota grinned. "Yeah, don't be too formal Kurosaki, we're all friends now!" I nodded. "Sorry." They all started laughing for god knows what reason. "W-What's so funny?" I asked nervously. Mori-chan smiled. "You're way too polite Kurosaki-kun!" I blushed from embarrassment. Polite huh? Yeah, Aomine-Sempai scolded me about it.

[Flashback]

_You should learn how to stop apologizing for everything like an idiot! Where's your pride?! HA?! If you apologize one more time, I'll pulverize you! GOT IT?!"_

[Flashback End]

_I miss him_ …

"Kurosaki-kun? W-We didn't mean to offend you!" I snapped out of my thoughts to find the three of them staring at me. "N-No I wasn't offended! I was thinking about something! So, what do you guys wanna talk about?" I tried to start a subject or something. Hirota grinned. "Since we're on a double date, let's talk about love~" I flinched.

_I don't wanna talk about LOVE! _

I secretly kicked Hirota's foot for coming up with this topic and glared at him. He scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"That's a good idea Hirota-kun~ So, Kurosaki-Kun, have you dated before? Are you dating anyone now?" I looked away at the awkward question that Mori-chan suddenly threw at me. What am I supposed to say? I never dated anyone before but I'm dating right now? I can't say that when I'm actually on a double date. "Kurosaki-Kun?" I frowned, "Ummm … N-No, I haven't." She smiled.

"So you're not dating anyone now?"

They were waiting for me to answer. It feels hard saying something like this! "No … I'm not … dating now." In a split second, I felt a hand grab my collar and pull me off from my seat. I was shocked see who the person in front of me was. My eyes widened as I gasped.

"A-Aomine-Sempai …"

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 5! Cliffhangers suck. But i was writing this now, so I didn't want to make you guys wait a lot for the next chapter. I'll do my best to upload the next part in a while. I'm still working on it now. Look forward for it! Let me know what you guys think! Favorite, Follow, and Review please. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters and oc characters.

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

After what happened on the roof, I couldn't stop thinking about that idiot. It bothered me a lot. When classes were over, I waited for him at the school gates for about 30 minutes but he wouldn't show up. Did he leave earlier or something? I was really hungry so I decided to go to Maji Burger and order something.

I finished eating and was about to head out but stopped when I saw Kurosaki and that annoying friend of his enter the restaurant. I was going to approach him then stopped when I saw them join two random girls who were already sitting there.

_Tch, don't tell me, double date? _That freaking annoying monkey!

What the hell is he blushing and smiling for? I got closer to their table to listen to what they were talking about. _"So you're not dating anyone now?"_

The hell? Why is it any of her damned business! Tch, he better not act all happy go lucky and tell them he's dating me! Knowing him, he'd definitely do it. I got closer to stop him in case he was about to reveal it but stopped when I heard his reply.

_"No … I'm not … dating now."_

_ What?_

_He's not dating now?_

Then what the hell does he think I am? A freakin' sideshow for his amusement? Was his confession something he did to mock me?! That bastard, I'm gonna kill him.

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to face me. He looked shocked as hell. "A-Aomine-Sempai …" I glared at him and grabbed his wrist to drag him out of that place so I can beat the shit out of him but was stopped by his friend who grabbed his other wrist. "Who the hell do you think you are to drag him away each time? He didn't say he wants to go, so let him go!" I glared at him.

Who the hell do you think _you_ are?!

"Let his hand go or I'll beat the shit out of you right now." Hirota glared back. "Hell no." I'm gonna kill this bastard. "H-Hirota, it's fine. I'll go with him"

_Yes he'll go with me, so let him go you bastard._

His friend shook his head. "It doesn't feel like you wanna go with him! Don't worry about it!" Doesn't look like he wants to come along? That son of a – He kept pulling Kurosaki's wrist towards him.

_Ah~ Whatever, who cares about that freakin' monkey anymore? At least this way I can get rid of him and his homo bullshit._

His annoying friend kept trying to pull Kurosaki towards him so I put him out of his misery and let his hand go, which caused him to fall backwards and bump his head on the table. "Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?!"

_What, did he manage to get himself a girlfriend or something? How adorable and caring of her to rub the pain on his head away_.

His friend glared at me and yelled. "You jerk! You let go on purpose!"

I smirked. "You told me to let go. As if I care … _Oi Kurosaki." _He flinched when I called his name. "_Don't come crying to me and bother me about whatever happens later. You're a freakin drag. And you annoy me." _He looked depressed enough, which was good for me.

I finally let out what I had to say and left that place for a walk.

* * *

Annoying bastard, stupid tomato faced blushing monkey! HE PISSES ME OFF! He was the one who annoyingly confessed to me! He's the one who keeps nagging me to death with his disturbingly mushy 'I love yous'! He's the one who keeps hugging me all the time! It's not like I care about him damn it!

_So, why do I feel like I'm about to cry … _

What on earth is wrong with me? I was so lost in thoughts but snapped out of it when I noticed Kurosaki running around like an idiot. I hid behind a tree to avoid him. What is he doing here? Who cares about him?

Tcheh, I'll go home.

_"Aomine-Sempai __… I'm sorry sempai"_ I paused. He's crying again. Is he talking to himself? Idiot … I sighed and approached him. "Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing you stupid monkey?" He looked at me with widened eyes. "S-Sempai!" I glared at him.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you not to come crying to me about anything?" He flinched.

"Sempaaaaiii~ I swear I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to say that I'm not dating! I lied to them because Hirota kept nagging me to join him and I only did it as a favor cuz he's a good friend! People don't normally go on dates when they're already dating someone, so I didn't know what to-" I interrupted him.

"Shut up already! You talk too much! You said it yourself. _People don't normally go on a date when they're dating_. Anyways, what do you want? You were looking for me, right?" He rubbed his eyes then hugged me.

_ Didn't I tell him not to hug me anymore?!_

I tried to push him back but he was hugging me too tight. "I love you. I wanted to tell you that _the only one I love is you, Aomine-Sempai_! I was wrong. I'll never lie about it anymore. I'll let them know next time that I'm dating someone I love with all my heart! So please forgive me. Don't ignore me, and like me back … I … never heard you say you love me back. So, even if it's just a little bit. Please … _fall in love with me, sempai_."

That was the biggest confession I've ever received.

I was too shocked to say anything at all. My heart is beating really fast. I smirked. what the hell? …

_Fall in love with me_, you say? I probably … already am.

Like hell I'd ever say it. "Sempai?" I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "N-Nothing!" I smacked him on his head. "Finish your sentence!" He blushed.

"C-Can I … go to your house? I mean- I want to see your room. ARGHH! That sounded worse! I'm sorry! Never mind!" I laughed. I seriously laughed.

"W-What's so funny sempai?! I was being serious!" He frowned. "You're too dramatic. Anyways, yeah you can come over. Let's go." He blushed. "N-NO WAY! REALLY?!" He grinned. "Yes, really. Now shut it and follow me."

We walked back to my place and entered my room. The house was empty since my mom works till midnight and dad is out of country. "S-Sempai? Where's everyone?"

He looked nervous. Did he think I was going to rape him or something? "Yeah, my parents are out. So, what do you wanna do? Video games or movie?" He thought for a second and replied. "Movie!" I nodded and went to grab a horror movie. I made him wait in the room until I found the dvd.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! I'm in Aomine Sempai's room! He went to grab a movie and I took that chance to look around his room. His room is so neat. I expected it to be messy. I kept looking around until my eyes landed on a shirt. It's the shirt he was wearing earlier!

Oh god … I want to do this, but what if he comes in? But I have to! Ummm … I looked back to check again, he's not there. I grabbed his shirt and sniffed it.

_It smells like Aomine-Sempai_...

"What are you doing?"

Oh no!

"S-Sempai! I-It's not what it looks like!" He smirked. "Really? But I can swear that it looked like you were sniffing my shirt and blushing madly about it." Arghhhh, I'm doomed! What do I SAY?! I was sitting on the bed. He sat next to me and took the shirt back. He's gonna kill me. " He smirked. "What do you need the shirt for? _I'm right in front of you_."

H-He's what?

I was blushing insanely at what he said. His face was now too close, just a few centimeters away from me! I instantly covered my mouth with my hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you cover your mouth?"

_Because we were about to kiss! So awkward! _

"Oh! That reminded me, when we were eating ice cream. What were you gonna tell me about the kiss? Didn't you say you love me? Why are you avoiding kissing with me?"

There it comes! It's embarrassing, I don't wanna tell him.

"TELL ME" I flinched at his sudden loud voice.

"I … I never … kissed anyone, so ummm …" I looked away with a blushing face. He was quiet, and then broke the silence with a laugh. "Seriously? That's it?" I looked back at him. "What do you mean that's it! I knew you would laugh about it! That's why I didn't wanna say anything!" He ruffled my hair. "Then that's all the more reason for you to want to kiss me."

"Eh?"

"What?! Do you want your first kiss to be with that girl who was all over you today then?!" I chuckled. That surprised me. "Why are you laughing you stupid monkey?!"

I grinned. "For a second, it sounded like Aomine-Sempai was jealous for me." He held my hand. "S-Sempai?" His face got closer to mine again, "What if I was?"

What if he was … what?

"Stop looking so confused! I said, what if I was jealous?! What would you do about it?!"

Aomine-Sempai, is _jealous_?

I was stupefied. I couldn't even tell what was what anymore.

"Rei" my eyes widened.

He called me by my first name …

"Eh?"

He smirked. "Your face is way too red. Is it because I called your name?" I blushed harder and looked away. "Rei, Kiss me." I shivered at the sudden suggestion.

_K-Kiss him?_

Is he c-crazy? I don't even know how to- "If you don't kiss me now on your own accord, I'll never kiss you."

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

"Rei, Kiss me" I couldn't help it. His innocence makes me want to bully him more. He blushes way too much. His reactions are so cute. He looked confused and hesitant. "If you don't kiss me on your own accord, I'll never kiss you." He was taken back.

"B-But Sempai!"

Pfft. I really can't help but laugh. He's way too innocent. "On the count to three. If you don't, then I really will never ever kiss you." He was freaking out.

"_One_" He was thinking deeply.

"_Two_", He covered his face with his hand.

"_thr_-" I was interrupted when his lips bumped into mine.

No, seriously, he just bumped his lips onto mine. His hands were trembling on my shoulder. And his eyes were tightly shut.

Ah~ _He's so adorably innocent_.

To freak him out further, I licked his lips. He opened his eyes and pulled himself backwards. I put my hands behind his waist so he wouldn't escape and smirked. "You suck at kissing."

He blushed again and covered his face. "I-I told you I don't know how to do it!" I grinned at this. "Then I'll teach you." He looked surprised then frowned. "What is it now?" I waited for his reply. "Did you kiss before, Sempai?"

_Ah, so that's it. _

I grinned at this. "Now you're the one who's jealous." He glared at me and looked away. "Yes, I did kiss before. Many random girls I guess. What about it?"

"Sempaaai! You're mean! At least try to lie about it or something!" I laughed at this.

"Why would I lie about it? Anyways, the one I'm kissing now is you, so what does it matter?" As his face reddened, he bit his lower lip.

"Anyways, I'll teach you how to kiss. So pay attention, got it?" He looked away and nodded. "First, wrap your hands around my neck and lock your lips with mine …" He got closer, and wrapped his trembling hands around my neck and leaned his face closer to plant the kiss.

"_DAIKI-CHAN_~"

_FREAGIN' SHIT!_

He pulled back and I flew backwards from the bed and landed on the floor when the door opened. "Daiki-chan~ I didn't know you have a friend over today!"

_Freakin mom!_

Rei was obviously freaking out and blushing like crazy. "What's your name boy?" Mom asked with a happy tone. "K-Kurosaki Rei. Nice to meet you… Auntie." She grinned and ruffled his hair. "You're such a good boy! I cant believe Daiki-chan has finally brought a friend over! I'm so excited! I'm gonna make you boys dinner~"

And then she was gone with the wind, leaving an awkward moment between the two of us.

I let out a sigh. "Sorry about mom, she's insane." He shook his head and smiled. "She's really nice!" I got up and sat back on the bed. "So uhhh … Let's just play video games for now, yeah?" He nervously grinned. "Y-Yeah!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Finally done with chapter 6. Turned out longer than the rest of the chapters! Sorry I took my time with it even though I promised to send it a bit earlier today. I had to help my sister with her college report. -SIGH- Being an elder sister sucks at times. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please favorite, follow, and review! **

**Holy crap (o_o) It's 2 am, I hope I manage to wake up for college tomorrow! Sweetdreams~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Chapter 7 is finally up! I did my best to upload this as soon as possible. I was a bit late because I had some projects to work on. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I also added a preview of chapter 8 at the end, check it out. Cya~

* * *

We played video games for a while and then had dinner with mom. After we were done with dinner, he got up and bowed. "Thank you for the dinner Auntie, it was good!"

_How polite of him, __Tcheh_.

"Umm … Sempai?" I waited for him to continue. "I'll be going now so … I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I was about to reply when mom interrupted me. "Oh my! Are you bored already? Stay longer! I'm baking cookies! You have to taste them! Pretty please Rei-chan~"

Did mom hit her head or something? The monkey was all nervous and awkard. "O-Okay Auntie. Thank you for your kindness." Mom squealed and hugged him. "You're so adorable and polite! How did my idiotic son turn out to be so rude, annoying and loud! HMPH! I wonder who he takes after?" I glared at her and replied.

"_I take after YOU, dear wonderful mom of mine_! Why the hell are you hugging him? Aren't you being too friendly with him?! What if he doesn't like it?" She whacked me on the head.

OUCH!

"N-No it's fine Sempai, I d-don't mind" I threw a glare at him. "YOU! _Let's go_, now!" He immediately nodded and followed me. "DAIKI! You're not taking him anywhere! He still has to eat my co-" I interrupted her. "I'LL GIVE HIM YOUR DAMNED COOKIES LATER!" with that said, I held his wrist and dragged him outside.

* * *

"What an _annoying_ mom I have, right?" He shook his head. "NO! She's super nice! I like her a lot!" I sighed. "Nice my ass. Anyways, are you going home now?" He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for today Sempai … I had fun."

Hmm~

"Which part was _fun_?" He blushed with nervousness "V-Video games! And dinner…" I grinned. "Oh really? Then what about … _Kissing_?" He turned around so I wouldn't see his face. I chuckled at his reaction.

_How cute._

"What? No answer? So I take that it was boring to you then?" He turned back to face me with a quick reply. "NO! IT WAS GOOD- I mean, it was … fun." I smirked. "Of course it was. You were kissing _Aomine Daiki_. Anyone would kill for it."

He glared at me. "Sempai! Stop being mean!" I raised an eyebrow. "How am I being mean?" He held my hand.

Wow, that's new.

"Y-You … does that mean that you would let anyone kiss you if they wanted to?" I was surprised by his question. I mean, as long as they were cute F-cup girls, I never minded them kissing me. I couldn't help but let out a smirk. He really makes me want to mess with him.

"What would you do if I said yes?" He frowned and tightened his grip.

"Then … I'll make sure not to let them have the chance to, I'll k-kiss you before they do! I won't let anyone touch _my Daiki!" _

He then let go of my hand. He looked surprised himself.

I mean … "_My Daiki?"  
_

I bursted out laughing. "Where did THAT come from?!" He blushed and covered his face with his hands. "S-SORRY! It just came out that way … your mom called you Daiki … I kept thinking that I wanted to call you by your first name too. S-So umm never mind Semp-" I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence as I interrupted him with a kiss. His eyes widened with surprise.

I mean, it's dark anyway, and the neighborhood is empty by now, so who cares? I wanted to freak him out. He was too shocked to breath. His lips were completely shut.

I kept at it until he finally opened his mouth for some air, then I used that chance to slip my tongue in his mouth. He tried to push me back but failed since I was using too much force. He's so inexperienced, so innocent. He stopped fighting back. When I started to nibble on his lips, he moaned.

_What the hell, even though he's a guy … his moan was too cute. _

After a few minutes, I ended the kiss. He was out of breath, and speechless. His face was flushed. "And THAT is how you kiss. Got it?" He covered his face with his hands again. Why does he always do that? "What now? Did you _not_ like it or something?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"Of course I did! It's j-just that … _I really feel like my heart is about to stop_."

My eyes widened. What the hell is wrong with me? Why is it that I find whatever he says or does … cute? And why the hell is my heart beating fast? Tch, this feels annoyingly weird. "Sempai?"

And seriously …

"Calling me _Sempai_ all that time is starting to piss me off! Just call me Daiki you idiot!" He looked at me like I was acting crazy.

**Am I?**

"Is it really okay if I do?" I glared at him.

"YES YOU CAN! Don't make me repeat what I say!" He suddenly had a huge smile on his face. "Daiki!" He hugged me out of nowhere. "Don't just randomly hug me you idiot." He raised an eyebrow. "But you randomly kissed me!"

Uhhhh … I can't find anything to say back. He's right, I guess.

"D-Daiki … I have to get back home now, so … I'll see you tomorrow in school, right?"

Hm? Why is he talking as if I'll disappear or something?

"Of course you will. If you forget to get me my lunch I'll murder you." He smiled. "I-Is it okay … if I make you a bento again?..."

A bento?

Oh, I guess I was a bit too mean about it when he told me he made one for me. "As long as it's edible, I don't mind." He grinned. "I'll make sure it tastes good!" I couldn't help but ruffle his hair.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

"I'll make sure it tastes good!" I grinned. I'm so happy he agreed to it! I suddenly felt a hand ruffle my hair. I looked at him, his eyes were staring into mine. He looked, so lost in thoughts. He stopped ruffling my hair but his hand was still on my head.

_What's he thinking about? _

My face flushed at his stare. It feels like he can see right through me. Makes my heart beat so fast. I was about to call out to him but stopped. His hand feels so big and warm. I lift my hand to touch his and guided it to my face.

_"I love you … Daiki" _

His eyes widened. Oh no! I wasn't thinking when I said it. It felt awkward this time. I scratched the back of my head and grinned. "So I'll go now- I mean, see you tomorrow! Goodnight …" I smiled and turned to walk away.

_"Rei!" _

Eh? I blushed, I'm still not used to him calling me by my first name. "Y-Yeah?" I waited for him to continue. "No, its nothing. Goodnight." He was suddenly acting weird. I nodded and continued walking back home.

* * *

I let out a long sigh. "What do you mean by '_No, its nothing'_?"

It's frustrating! I was too lost in thoughts to notice that someone was standing next to me.

"Who's the lovely person you're thinkin' so much about to the point that you didn't notice me standing here, Rei-chin~"

_That voice_ …

My eyes widened when I saw who it was …

"K-Kei?"

He smirked. "Awww~ You remembered me. I'm so glad, _I missed you so much this whole time_, Rei-chin~" He was speaking with sarcasm of course.

When I first confessed to Daiki and was rejected by him, I cried for the first time in 4 years.

_4 years ago,_ my life was a living hell because of the man standing in front of me right now, **Yanagi Keisuke**.

* * *

**So, thats the end of Chapter 7! What did you guys think? Look forward to the next one! Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**I also decided to add a preview of Chapter 8 so that you guys would kind of have an idea of what it's gonna be like. **

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 8:**

**Teacher**: "Class, welcome our new transfer student, Yanagi Keisuke."

**Rei**: "… H-How did you find me?"

**Yanagi Keisuke**: "Did you think you could run away, Rei-chin~? Well that's too bad, i'm back. Pl_ease treat me well, classmate_."

**Aomine Daiki**: "That's enough of your plan of avoiding me all day. Now, spit it out. Who the hell is this Yanagi guy?! And What is he to you, Rei?"

**Yanagi Keisuke**: "Hmmm … Say, Rei-chin~ Aomine Daiki, what does that_ name_ mean to you?"

**Rei**: "I'm sorry … Aomine-Sempai … _I don't like you anymore_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and the oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm sorry again for taking my time with this chapter! I had annoying distractions these two days. But all is good as this chapter turned out longer than I expected it to be. I hope you guys enjoy reading this!

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

When he asked if he could make me a bento and I agreed to it, he made the cutest happy face I've ever seen. That moment, he looked too freakin' adorable. I couldn't help but ruffle that light brown short messy hair of his.

I never noticed how cute he was before. I guess I was too busy enjoying the power of being able to bully him. It's not my fault. I mean … his reactions are the best. He makes me want to bully him more each time.

While I was still lost in thoughts, my eyes found their way to his wide hazel colored eyes … even his eyes are too cute to resist.

_Why the hell am I noticing him now? _

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt his hand grab mine and started guiding it till it reached his face.

_"I love you … Daiki" _

My eyes widened. He always does this … he keeps attacking me with the word 'I love you' all the time, and it gets to me every single damned freakin time! He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "So I'll go now- I mean, see you tomorrow! Goodnight …" he smiled and turned to walk away.

I know his feelings well. And I know that I'm starting to feel something for him. Okay, I admit it. I really started falling for him. But … it's not like I can say it! I've never even been in that sort of situation!

_Should I give him a hint … or something?_ I hesitated but called out to him.

"Rei!"

He turned around with a blushing face. "Y-Yeah?"

...

I can't say anything after all …

"No, its nothing. Goodnight." He frowned then nodded. He left right after that. I guess I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Arghhh! I've never had to think this deeply about anything before!

_Love is annoying_!

I decided to stop thinking for now and went back home. I'll deal with this crap tomorrow. I yawned. Man, I'm so sleepy …

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

It really bothered me! Why did he start acting weird? What did he mean by '_No its nothing' _I was pretty sure he had something in mind after being so lost in thoughts. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized there was a tall figure standing next to me.

_"Who's the lovely person you're thinkin' so much about to the point that you didn't notice me standing here, Rei-chin~" _

I shivered when I heard that voice. I turned to take a closer look at the figure.

_That black spiked hair, those piercing reddish-brown eyes, and that cold grin … it was definitely __**him**__. _

"K-Kei…?" I stuttered.

He smirked "Awww~ You remembered me. I'm so glad, _I missed you so much this whole time_, Rei-chinnnn~" He spoke with sarcasm. When I first confessed to Daiki and was rejected by him, I cried for the first time in 4 years.

4 years ago, my life was a living hell because of the man standing in front of me right now, **Yanagi Keisuke**.

* * *

Why is he here? How did he find me? My hands were shaking. "Rei-chin, didn't you miss me?" _Stop speaking with mockery_. "Hey, answer me!" I flinched when he raised his voice. "I-I have to … go. It was … nice seeing you again. B-Bye." My voice was shaking. I tried to escape as fast as possible but his hand took hold of my wrist in a split second.

"Where do you think you're going? You're so rude Rei-chin, you hurt my feelings!" He tightened his grip. "_S-Stop talking to me that way_ …" He eyed me. "_What way?" _I lowered my eyes. "You're mocking me." He chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all! Ahhh~ how I missed this! Messing with you always entertained me. School was so much fun for me back then, but you suddenly disappeared and moved away. _Do you know how sad I was? I almost cried!_"

Yeah. That's how he is, an utter cold-hearted bully who enjoys wrecking my life just for his amusement. I pulled my hand away from his grip. "I have to go, so … later." This time, I managed to escape and started running away as fast as I could. I ran till I finally reached home. I shut the door behind me and made sure to lock it.

"Rei? You're late! What took you so long?" I sighed. "Sorry mom, I went to a friend's house." She gasped. "Really? That's rare! You never go to a friend's house! Not ever since Keisuke anyways." I shivered when I heard the name. "Y-Yeah … Anyways I'm going to sleep." She frowned. "No dinner?" I shook my head. "I had it at my friend's house. Goodnight mom." She smiled and hugged me. "Sweet dreams my cute Rei~"

I went to my room, shut the door and went to lie down on my bed. I still can't believe that I ran into him. Why did he show up now? What does he want? **  
**

[**Flashback**]

"Really? That's rare! You never go to a friend's house! Not ever since Keisuke anyways."

[**Flashback end**]

_Keisuke, my friend?_ Yeah right. If only you knew, mom. While I was lost in thoughts, I somehow drifted off to sleep.

* * *

[Next Morning]

I got up late and hurried to class, crap … I was thinking too much yesterday that I fell asleep late! Thankfully, I made it in time. I took a seat and waited for the teacher to start class. He started with a greeting "Good morning students. Today, we have a new transfer student." That got everyone's attention.

_A transfer student...? That's interesting. _

The teacher called the student to come in.

"Class, welcome our new transfer student, Yanagi Keisuke."

My eyes widened when I heard the name. _You're kidding_ … right? I watched as the transfer student entered the class and made his way and stood next to the teacher. It's him … Definitely … him.

"It's nice meeting everyone! I hope we become good friends in the future!"

**He's definitely acting.** That fake smile of his is obvious!

_"Kyaa~ He's so handsome~ don't you think?"_ The girl behind me whispered to her friend. _"Yes! He looks like a handsome prince, a gentleman!"_ Her friend replied.

_Handsome? Prince? Gentleman?_

Are they kidding me? "Yanagi-Kun, there's an empty seat on the end of the corner next to Kurosaki-kun, please take a seat." The teacher pointed his finger at me when he spoke.

Oh no, anything but that! Of all students, he sits next to me?!

He eyed me as he started making his way to the seat next to me and sat down. He stared at me and chuckled.

"Aren't you going to greet me, Rei-chin?" I pretended I couldn't hear him. I was avoiding eye contact with him. Suddenly, I felt hand reach out to my shoulder. He turned me to face him and spoke again.

"Don't ignore me Rei-chin, you're hurting my feelings." I grit my teeth and looked away. "H-How did you find me?" He grinned.

"Did you think you could run away, Rei-chin? Well, that's too bad, I'm back. _Please treat me well, classmate_."

My hands were shaking again. I didn't know what to think anymore. For now, I'll do whatever I can to avoid him.

* * *

When lunch break started I immediately got up and started walking to the rooftop.

**I want to see Daiki** … if he's with me then everything will be fine.

_Everything will be fine_.

I was about to open the door that leads to the rooftop but tripped over something and fell flat on my face. "Why are you in a hurry? Shouldn't you be kind and show me around the school since I'm new, _classmate_?"

That bastard, he tripped me with his foot! He chuckled. I glared at him. "Aww~ I'm sorry. Were you hurt? Here, let me help you up!" He extended his hand. I hesitated but took it. If I didn't, he would make things worse. "So, will you show me around now?" He said with a grin.

How I wish I could wipe that grin off of his face! "I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's go." I took another look at the door that leads to the rooftop.

_If only I could reach that door and open it to see you right now_.

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

Where the hell is that idiot?! Wasn't he supposed to get me my food? Didn't he say that he'd be making me a bento? Did he get sick or something? …

I'll go to his class and check. He better have a good excuse or I'll beat him into a pulp!

I walked until I reached his class and took a look. _He's not in class_. I'll ask someone. I found a random guy and asked him. "Oi, where's Rei?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Kurosaki? I just saw him walk to the cafeteria with Yanagi."

He what? That bastard. So he ditched me after all. Wait, who's Yanagi? I only saw him hang out with that double date freak 'Hirato' or was it 'Hirota'? Anyways I asked again. "Who the hell is Yanagi?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yanagi Keisuke, he transferred today. For some reason, he seemed to become close friends with Kurosaki right off the bat." Th-that bastard. A vein popped on my head. He ditched me for a transfer student?

_Close friends_ my ass.

Ha! I'm gonna find him and kick his butt. I stomped through the hallway while looking for him.

* * *

Kurosaki's P.O.V.

After I showed him around the school, we headed to the cafeteria to have lunch.

Eh?

Lunch … oh no! I forgot to make a bento for Daiki! It's this bastard's entire fault! "What the hell are you glaring at me for?" He looked at me with a cold glare.

"There's something that's been bothering me since I saw you, Rei-chin."

I felt my hands shaking again. "You've been day dreaming too much since I saw you. So … tell me." I waited for him to continue.

"Who is it?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Sorry?" He chuckled. "Don't pretend to be stupid. Who is it that you're thinking about so much, Rei-chin?" My eyes widened.

_No. _

_No_.

He put an arm around my neck. "Is it someone _special_?" I stayed quiet. "Even if you don't tell me, I'll find out."

_Damn it._

"And when I do, I'll make sure to destroy your ties with that person. You know that I can do it, right?" I was completely shaking with fear at the moment. If it's him … he can do it. He can definitely destroy my relationship with Daiki … I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Hehhhh~ You're actually crying? Is this person that important to you?"

I rubbed my eyes. "_I'll do anything … so please don't_ …" He laughed. "Ahh~ how cute. As long as you do whatever I tell you, then I won't interfere. It's a promise~" He grinned coldly.

**I hate him.**

** I hate him. **

**I hate him**.

"Let's go back to class for now." I nodded. On the way to the class, I stood still when I saw Daiki standing at the opposite side of the hall. I was too shocked to think. What do I do?

I … want to go talk to him.

But if I do, Keisuke will notice.

I … have to avoid him for now- CRAP! We made eye contact!

I looked away immediately and started freaking out when Daiki was approaching us.

"Come on Kurosaki-Kun, Yanagi-Kun, class is starting." The teacher came out of nowhere and dragged us in to class.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief. That was close. _This sucks … I really miss Daiki … _I was deep in thoughts but was interrupted when a classmate who was sitting in front of Keisuke turned his way and whispered something. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. Because a huge grin appeared on that smug face of Keisuke. He stared at me and smirked. He's definitely up to something!

I couldn't take seeing him right now so I pretended that I needed to go to the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom, I washed my face to cool myself down a bit. I closed my eyes and rubbed them for a second. When I opened them I froze.

On the mirror in front of me, was the reflection of Daiki standing behind me. "D-Dai…" I turned around and flinched when he shot a glare at me. "_What the freakin hell_? Explain what just happened back there." I frowned. What am I supposed to tell him? I'll just play stupid or something. "S-Sorry, I don't get what you mean." He grit his teeth.

"_Are you serious_? You didn't show up at the rooftop, and when I saw you just now, we definitely made eye contact, but you looked away after that. What's your freakin problem?"

I really don't know what to tell him. I can't tell him about Keisuke! I'll try to avoid him for now. "Umm … I have class, I have to go for now. I'll see you la-" I was interrupted when he shoved me to the wall and reached his arms to the wall with me in between, leaving me no escape.

"That's enough of your plan of avoiding me all day! Now, spit it out. Who the hell is this Yanagi guy?! And what is he to you, Rei?"

My eyes widened. H-How does he know about Keisuke? He grabbed me from the collar. "Answer me!" I shut my eyes. "I … I'm sorry, I have to go!" With that, I pushed him off of me and ran back to class. I can't tell him about Keisuke. If I do, then he'll definitely approach him.

* * *

After classes were over, I got up with all the students and tried to escape in between them without Keisuke noticing, but I failed when he grabbed my shirt.

"Reeeiii-chin~ how mean of you. How can you leave without saying anything?"

I lowered my eyes. Damn it! When can I escape from this guy?!

"By the way~ I heard something interesting! So I wanted to ask you about it" I sighed. "Just tell me already. I have to get home soon." He smirked.

"Hmmm … say Rei-chin~ what does the name **Aomine Daiki** mean to you?"

My eyes widened, face flushed, and I started shivering all over. I couldn't move at all. How did he know? Why does he know his name? My thoughts interrupted with his evil chuckle.

"Awww~ so _he's_ the special one. I told you I'd find out, didn't I?"

No.

"It's not him! W-Why are you so sure? Stop making random suggestions!" He grinned. "You're asking why I'm so sure? Hah! It's written all over your face. You're too obvious, Rei-chin." I was honestly freaking out.

"Y-You said … you wouldn't do anything." My voice was shaking. I was afraid of what he'd do now that he knows. He ruffled my hair.

"I know. I promised you didn't I? … That is, as long as you do everything I tell you to, of course."

I was surprised. When he said it just now, he sounded honest, about the promise I mean. But I ignored that thought. It's Yanagi Keisuke after all.

"C-Can I go now?" He shook his head. "But I have to." He smiled. "I don't care." _Of course you don't_. "I want you to do something for me." I looked at him with nervousness. This definitely won't be good. I waited for him to continue. He pointed at a watch that was located on a random table. Someone probably forgot to take it before they left. "That watch." Please don't tell me he's going to ask me to do that. "W-What about it?" He chuckled.

"_Steal it_."

I shivered. Even though I knew what he was going to ask me to do … bastard. "P-Please, anything but stealing …" He glared at me. "Do it or I'll make sure you regret it." I immediately walked to the table and hesitated, but eventually took the watch. He grinned. "Good, now keep it with you until I ask you to get rid of it." I frowned.

"You're free to go now. See you tomorrow Rei-chin" He waved his hand and walked out of class.

I don't feel good about this. He definitely has something up his sleeve … I don't want to keep the watch.

_But if I don't, he'll_ …

I sighed and left as well. I'll just go home.

* * *

While walking, I was thinking deeply, about Daiki. I don't know how to face him anymore. If I see him again, he'll definitely ask about Keisuke. He won't let it go until I tell him. And if Keisuke sees me talking to Daiki, he'll definitely snap … He'll do anything to ruin my relationships with other people.

It's like he hates me so much that he wants everyone else to hate me as well. I don't know why he hates me. He just started bullying me on the same day we met. I never did anything to piss him off! So, what's his problem? It's like the opposite of love at first sight!

_Hate … at first sight? _

I sighed. I don't want this. If Keisuke decides to ruin things, he can end up making Daiki hate me. I don't know how he does it, but he definitely can. I'm scared …

"REI!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Oh no, it's Daiki! I pretended not to hear him and kept walking in a faster pace.

"Stop right there or I'll beat the shit out of you!" I stopped dead in my track.

"Turn the hell around and face me." I frowned and did as he told me.

"Will you explain why you keep avoiding me?" I can't explain it. "It's pissing me off, so tell me right now. Give me one reason, to stop me from punching you!" I flinched when he raised his voice. I stayed quiet and avoided looking into his eyes.

"Did you change your mind?"

I didn't get what he was saying. "Eh?" He continued. "I mean, about liking me. Did you lose interest? I can't really find any other reasonable answer for your actions." My eyes widened.

Why would he think that? I would never lose inter- "Oh, or maybe you started falling for that Yanagi guy? Is that why you're avoiding me?"

I felt like crying. Why would he think that? I would never … even dream about liking anyone else but him.

I only think of _him_.

I only long for _him._

And I only love _him_.

I would do anything to stay with _him_.

I don't want to lose _him_.

But then it hit me. If I can temporarily avoid Daiki until I can do something about Keisuke's unreasonable bullying, then maybe … things won't be as bad as I expect them to.

At least, I can avoid having Daiki end up hating me.

"Was I right?" I lowered my gaze.

"_You're half right._"

He was taken back. But then let out a smirk. "So you like me but somehow started to have feelings for him or something? That's pathetic." I shook my head.

"No, I don't like him."

He snapped. "Then what is it?! Explain already!" I curled my shaking hands into fists.

_"I'm sorry … __**Aomine-Sempai**__ … I don't like you anymore."_

* * *

**And thats the end of chapter 8! I hope it wasn't too depressing. At least Aomine finally admits his feelings for Rei, right? Well not out loud, but it's still better than nothing! Anyways, I also hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I'll do my best to upload the next chapter tomorrow or the day after! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and the oc characters.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry … **Aomine-Sempai **… I don't like you anymore."

He looked completely shocked. We were quiet for about a minute. I thought he would punch me for it, but he wasn't reacting at all …

I mean, _it's not like he's in love with me or anything. _

While I was too busy thinking, he grabbed me from the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer. He looked so angry. It scared me. "So what are you saying, Rei?" I lowered my eyes. I couldn't say anything at all. I barely managed to say that I don't … like him.

"You freakin' bastard! You're the one who confessed to me first! You're the one who kept clinging on to me like a monkey that clings on to a tree! You kept shoving the words 'I love you' in my face every two minutes! You did that just yesterday! And now you're saying you just magically fell out of love with me? Yeah right. I don't believe you! So explain to me exactly what happened!"

I know … I know that. But, I can't tell you.

"Then you can feel relieved now Aomine-Sempai." He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I continued. "You don't have to worry about me clinging on to you any longer. I won't bother you with my confessions anymore. You … wanted this to begin with, right? So … _me not liking you_ … shouldn't matter to you."

His eyes widened. No … My eyes were the ones that widened.

I didn't expect to see him look so … _sad. _

**_Daiki_**_?..._

His hand let go of my shirt and grit his teeth.

_"Even though I started to…" _

He didn't finish his sentence. "Eh?" His eyes looked away from mine. "No, its nothing. Just do whatever you want." With that, he walked away. I felt a stab in my heart. I ran home that day … and cried my eyes out to sleep.

* * *

[Next Morning]

I woke up the next day with puffed eyes. It was probably because I was crying all night. I got up and went to school like a walking dead. When I entered class, I saw Keisuke.

_It's all because of you, you jerk. _

I was too tired and lazy to glare at him. I walked over to my seat, put my hands on the table and rested my head on them. I'll try to sleep for five minutes or something.

So tired.

"Are you sick, Rei-chin?" I didn't answer him.

_As if you care_.

"Answer me!" Ughh … I'm too lazy to do this right now! "I'm fine!" My head was still resting on my hands. He went quiet, but the class was too noisy.

"_What's wrong Ichiya?_" A random student asked. "_I can't find my watch! I was sure that I forgot it in class yesterday…_"

I flinched and straightened up the moment I heard what he said. Oh no … The watch. I glanced at Keisuke to find him smirking at me. The teacher came in that second and asked everyone to take a seat. Ichiya raised his hand. "Hmm? What is it Ichiya-kun?"

He got up from his seat. "Sensei, I accidentally left my watch in class yesterday. And when I looked for it today I couldn't find it. Can I ask everyone if they saw it?" The teacher nodded. My heart started beating fast.

I'm scared of what Keisuke plans on doing. Whatever he plans, it's never good. While Ichiya was asking the students if they saw it, I felt my heart stop when I saw Keisuke raise his hand.

"Eh? Yanagi, did you see my watch?"

He then looked at me with a cold grin. "You should give it back to him now, Rei-chin." My eyes widened. He … He's gonna tell them that I stole it. I was shaking all over from nervousness.

"You shouldn't steal things, Rei-chin~ people will misunderstand you."

I covered my mouth with my hand. How could he do that? "You stole it?! I never thought you were that type of person Kurosaki! Anyways, give it back now!" I was too shocked to do anything at all. I wanted to disappear right now. "You're not gonna give it back?!" I flinched at his loud voice.

"I … I didn't … steal it."

I felt like crying. He slammed his hands on to the table and yelled. "Give me your bag, right now!" He's gonna see it … I slowly reached my hand to the bag, grabbed it then gave it to him with shaking hands. He opened the zipper, and flipped my bag upside down, dropping everything that's inside the bag, on the table. Then he saw it, his watch. Ichiya took his watch and gave me disdainful look.

"I swear … it wasn't me-" He interrupted me. "You're still denying it even though my watch just came out of your bag?! At least admit it and apologize! People like you disgust me!" I really felt like I was about to cry. I didn't have anything to say back.

_"Stop yelling at him. You got your watch back, so get the hell back in your seat." _

My eyes widened when Keisuke spoke. Ichiya shot me another glare before going back to his seat. What the hell? Does Keisuke think I'll forgive him because he defended me just now?

As if.

The teacher looked at me with disappointment. "Kurosaki-Kun, please come to my office after we're done with classes."

* * *

Damn it. I feel so frustrated. Everyone thinks that I'm a thief … They're all, looking at me with disgust. After classes were over, I made my way to the teacher's office. I knocked the door before I entered. "Come in." I opened the door and entered the room. "Take a seat, Kurosaki-Kun." I nodded and sat down. "So … about what happened in class." I looked away immediately.

"Why did you do it?"

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. He wouldn't believe me anyways. "I just … didn't do it." He sighed. "What happened in class only proves the opposite of what you're saying." He looked at me with worry. "Is there anything you want to talk about? You're not a student who would do this sort of thing, so … I was wondering about it." I frowned.

_Then why wouldn't anyone believe me?_

Anyways, its not like I can tell him someone asked me to steal it. Who'd believe that crap, right? I shook my head. "I'm sorry then Kurosaki-Kun. You're staying for detention today." I lowered my eyes and nodded. "Y-Yes sir. Sorry for the trouble." I got up and started walking back to class.

_Detention_, huh? Never got one before. Today is the worst … I sighed. While walking to class, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was too busy thinking. I paused when I realized that I was standing in front of the door to the rooftop. My eyes softened.

_Should I?_

Classes are over, so I'm sure he won't be here. I hesitantly opened the door and walked to the spot where I first confessed to Daiki.

_How nice it would be if I can tell him I love him again_.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt someone standing behind me. "What are you doing here?!" I gasped. It was Daiki.

_Daiki …_

"I …" **I missed you. **

"I …" **I love you. **

He furrowed his brows. "Never mind, don't bother. I don't really care anymore. Just get the hell out of my napping spot."

I felt like my heart was being stabbed. It's my fault … I know it is. But, there's nothing else I could do for now. I hurriedly got out of there and walked back until I reached class. It was empty. Everyone should be gone by now. There are 15 minutes left until detention starts. I feel so frustrated.

_I really … want to disappear._

Even though I did this so Daiki wouldn't hate me … it feels like he already does. I didn't want to cry … but the tears started to fall again. I was crying and sobbing like a kid. I'm thankful that no one is here to see me cry. Or at least that's what I thought. Until I found Keisuke standing next to the door. I immediately rubbed my eyes to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

He has the nerve to ask?! "_Why?_ You ask. Are you mocking me? It's all your fault! Everything is your fault … everything." I sniffed. I don't know why, but he was avoiding eye contact with me. "How is it my fault? You said you'd do anything I tell you to, right? You could have said no." I frowned.

"Please … just leave me alone for now …"

He walked over and stood in front of my desk. He raised his hand and I flinched. I thought he was going to hit me. But instead he placed his hand on my head.

_Is he comforting me? _

**"_Don't freakin touch him, you bastard._" **

EH?

My eyes immediately turned to where the voice came from.

**_Daiki … its Daiki!_**

No way! He walked over to us, and took hold of my wrist. "You're coming with me, right now!" Keisuke was glaring at him. Daiki pulled me up from the seat and glared back at Keisuke.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" Keisuke asked.

"It's none of your damned business, so make sure you don't get in my way."

He then looked at me. "Let's go" When he was dragging me out of the classroom, Keisuke grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to his side and whistled.

**"You're as scary as they say, ****_Aomine-Sempai~" _**

I was dumbfounded. _He just mocked him_.

If these two clash, it'll be the end of the world, at least for me.

_What am I gonna do now? _

Wait a minute … I have detention! I'll get in trouble again, damn it!

* * *

**Chapter 9 is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Aomine finally comes in to save the day! Go Aomine~ Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Look forward to the next one! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Kuroki no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

**Kurosaki Rei.** Just what in the world are you? Attacking me with your endless confessions every now and then, begging me to fall in love with you. And then the moment I realize that I've started to feel something for you … you throw a bomb in my face.

'_I don't like you anymore'_ you say? … I can't find myself to believe that.

After classes were over, I wasn't in the mood to go home. I felt like going to the rooftop. It helps me relax and think when I rest there. I was surprised to see him there. I could only see a part of his face. He looked ... sad.

_What is he thinking about?_

It pissed me off … why couldn't he act like the normal idiot monkey that I know. Anyways, I'm extremely pissed off at him right now. So I asked him.

"What are you doing here?!"

He was surprised to see me. I waited for him to reply.

"I …" _He lowered his gaze_.

"I …" _He frowned_.

Whatever, he's probably going to say more crap about not liking me. I don't feel like hearing it.

"Never mind, don't bother. I don't really care anymore. Just get out of my napping spot."

I didn't mean to make it sound cruel, but it did. I can tell because of his face expression. He looked like he was about to cry. He ran off before I could say anything else. I lied down on the ground and tried to sleep it off but couldn't … damn it!

_I want him to bother me like he usually does_.

Screw this. I got up and decided to look for him. I'm gonna put an end to his stupidity! I'm going to make him say he loves me even if I have to force it out of his mouth.

About 5 to 10 minutes passed by and I couldn't find him anywhere. Did he leave already? I sighed. Oh, I forgot to check his class! I ran as fast as I could to reach there and when I did, I felt a sharp pain in my chest at what I saw.

Rei, was crying. And that Yanagi bastard was patting his head. Who gave him the permission to touch him?!

**"Don't fuckin' touch him, you bastard." **

They both looked at me in surprise. I made my way to them, and held Rei's wrist. "You're coming with me, right now!" I felt a sharp glare come from Yanagi. I pulled Rei up from his seat and glared back at Yanagi. "Where do you think you're taking him?" Yanagi asked.

"It's none of your damned business, so make sure you don't get in my way." I then looked at Rei. "Let's go" I started dragging him out of the classroom, but was stopped by Yanagi who pulled Rei back by gripping the back of his shirt. Then I heard him whistle.

"You're as scary as they say, _Aomine-Sempai~"_

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V. 

Right now, I'm seriously freaking out. Daiki and Keisuke are having a staring contest! I'm serious! They're just glaring at each other without saying anything at all, and they've been at it for 2 minutes!

I have to do something about it! I looked at Daiki. "U-Ummm … let's just go to-" I was interrupted by the both of them.

**"You stay out of it!"**

Creepy! They were totally in sync! Just after they were done with their glaring contest, I felt Daiki's hand hold my wrist again. "Let go of his shirt right now." Keisuke smirked. "Why should I?"

The air around Daiki suddenly felt so … scary. He tightened his grip on my wrist. "_This is your last warning kid, let him go now._" Keisuke chuckled. "Let him go now or what? I'm not afraid of y-" In a split second, Keisuke was kicked in the gut.

He fell to the floor and started coughing. "K-Keisu-" I was interrupted by Daiki. "Come with me, now!" I looked back at Keisuke who was still coughing. I wanted to at least help him up.

"What? Are you on _his_ side?!" Of course not! I shook my head. "Good, then let's go."

* * *

We went back to the rooftop. I heard him sigh.

"Seriously Rei, you're way too much of a drag for me." I opened my mouth to reply but he put his hand over my mouth to cover it. "Let me finish!" I blinked at him in astonishment and nodded.

"You …" I waited for him to continue.

...

"Are you an idiot?!"

HUH!? I thought he was going to say something serious! I glared at him.

"Don't you dare give me that look! You … don't you ever say words that you don't mean ever again! You can annoy me, bother me, piss me off, hug me, and confess to me … as much as you want. But don't ever say that … you don't like me anymore." My eyes softened.

_It's not like I wanted to say it. _

"I'm not … usually patient enough to put up with an annoying monkey like you that likes to cling on to me. I normally hate clingy people. I usually waste my day either sleeping or looking at magazines of Mai-chan. But now … All I do is waste the entire day thinking about an idiot like you and it pisses me off. But anyways … _you get what I'm saying, right?"_

I was too dumbfounded to move. That, definitely sounded like a confession … right? My face flushed. "So tell me, why is it that you were avoiding me?" He removed his hand from my mouth.

"I …" **I don't know where to start.** Daiki sighed again.

"If you stay this quiet, I might really start to believe that you don't like me anymore. Oh or maybe that you like Yanagi-" I interrupted him. "I don't like him! The one I like is-" I covered my mouth. I really can't lie to him anymore.

_I …_

"Rei?"

_I … _

_"I really miss you … I want to be with you … I want to hug you … I want to hold hands with you … I really love you_ … _The one I like is you!"_

I was sobbing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was rubbing my eyes and then saw Daiki cover his face with his hand. "W-What's wrong?" I reached his hand and moved it away to see his face. My eyes widened.

He's … blushing.

"Dai..ki?"

In a split second, I was being hugged.

"Eh?" I was surprised at first but I hugged him back. Then I felt his hand move from my back all the way to my hand, and held it.

"We're hugging right now, and we're holding hands … So why does it have to be the other way? Why do you have to avoid me?"

I lowered my gaze.

**"K-Kei..su..ke"** I stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What about that bastard?" I frowned.

"I've known Keisuke before he transferred here. 4 years ago, we attended the same school … I don't know what it was that I did to bother him, but it's like, he hated me right off the bat. He was capable of doing things like … making my friends hate me, and he was good at it. So … I was scared that … if he knew about you, that he would maybe-" Daiki interrupted me.

_"You thought that he could make me hate you?" _I nodded.

"Seriously Rei …"

I waited for him to continue.

"Are you an idiot?!"

My face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm being serious here!" He sighed. "Do you think that I would fall for his crap? I'm not an idiot. _Besides to you I …_" I blushed.

"Anyways, isn't it late? I'll walk you home, so let's go." I nodded. We walked out of school and started heading home. I suddenly paused.

"What is it Rei?"

_Why do I feel like I forgot something?_

"No it's nothing. I just felt like I forgot about someth- DETENTION!"

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Aomine and Rei are so cute~ Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey there everyone! I'm finally done with chapter 11 and 12! So I'm posting both of them right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one! Have fun! Cya~

* * *

_"What is it Rei?"_

_Why do I feel like I forgot something? _

_"No it's nothing. I just felt like I forgot about someth- DETENTION!"_

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

"Detention? YOU got a detention?" I bursted out laughing. It's seriously hard to imagine it. He was pouting. "It's all your fault! You and Keisuke! I'm gonna be in trouble again!"

_Keisuke, _he says …

TCH! It bothers me! "Will you stop calling him by his first name?!" He looked confused. "But I'm used to it." Used to- _He can kiss my ass_!

"Why are you used to it in the first place? Didn't you say he hated you? And he bullied you, right? So why are you calling him by his first name?" He furrowed his brow. "Uhhh … I think it was because he forced me to keep saying it back then, so I got used to it?"

What kind of a stupid reason is that?!

"Whatever! Call my name, now." He blushed. "W-Why?" Pfft, he's nervous. So cute. "Just do it!" I missed seeing his reactions. "Daiki …" My eyes softened.

_ I don't know why but, I love the way he says my name._

"Again." I miss teasing him.

"EH?!" I ruffled his hair.

"Say it again." He lowered his eyes.

"Daiki ..."

**"**Again.**"** He sighed.

"Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, Dai-mmphh"

I interrupted him with a kiss. His eyes widened, and face flushed. He then pushed me back.

"What? You didn't want to kiss me?" His blush grew. "W-Warn me before you do it! Do you want me to die?!" I grinned.

"Then, can I kiss you now?"

His face reddened. "N-No …" He frowned. "Why?" He pouted his lips. "B-Because! It's too embarrassing …" I chuckled. "Hmm~ then how about, you kiss me?" He covered his face. "NO, you'll … make fun of me!"

I sighed. "Okay then, let's just go home…"

I pretended that I was upset just to see his reaction. I started walking and he followed.

"D-Daiki?" _He's definitely worried_, _so cute! _

"What is it?" I continued '_acting_'.

"Are you angry?" I didn't make eye contact with him. "Nah, it's fine." He frowned. While we were still walking, I felt his hand barely touch mine. Was he trying to hold my hand?

I glanced at him. _Yup! I was right_.

I want to trouble him. So I put my hands inside my pocket. I took another glance at him. _He is too freakin, adorable_! He looked like he was about to cry!

"Daiki!" I stopped walking and looked at him. "Can we … hold hands?"

_I have never wanted to bully someone this much before._

"Nahh, I'm not in the mood." He was on the verge of tears. Okay that's enough of teasing him. I immediately held his hand and continued walking. He was definitely blushing. "Daiki?" I looked at him. "Yeah?" He was smiling. "Thank you."

_What is he thanking me for?_

"For?" He tightened his grip on my hand. "Without you … I would still be too afraid of Keisuke … Now that I know that he cant make you hate me, I feel relieved. I feel like I can finally face him …"

_Just what did that bastard make him go through?_

I was thinking deeply when I felt a pair of lips land on … mine…?

**Wait, when did Rei kiss me?!**

He's walking away already! That idiot! "Oi, you're still a bad kisser!" He turned back and glared at me.

"Excuse me _Mr. I'm too experienced in kissing!_ I'm sorry that I suck! At least the only one I ever kissed was you!"

I was stupefied at what he said. What he said made me smile. 'At least the only one I ever kissed was you' Huh?

_Yup, he's definitely too cute!_

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

Daiki is so mean! He keeps saying I suck at kissing! Of course I am, I never had the opportunity to kiss 100 girls! Sheesh! Stupid Daiki. But still … I'm so happy that he came for me just now. If he didn't, I wouldn't know what to do.

_With him, I feel safe. _

"Oi, what are you day dreaming about?" I stopped walking and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm not telling you!" A vein popped on his head. "Don't stick your tongue out you idiot! And tell me what you were thinking about!" I smirked. "Nop, I'm not saying!" I grinned and stuck my tongue out again.

In a split second, I felt Daiki's mouth on my- _H-He's kissing me again!_

I immediately shut my lips. He was pressing his lips on mine gently. Then I felt him tilt my head and started stroking his tongue over my bottom lip_. I cant think anymore_. He kept doing it and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I pushed him away to gasp for air, but he forced his tongue in my mouth and started stroking over my tongue.

T-That bastard, he's taking complete possession of my mouth.

He's too good at kissing. About a few seconds later, he released me from the kiss, and I was desperately gasping for air. He looks way too composed. Daiki smirked.

"What? Am I too good for you?"

I pouted my lips. "N-No! I don't like it." He blinked at me. "You don't like what? You didn't like MY kiss?!" I wanted to laugh but held it in. "Yea, I'm sure other people kiss better than you! You're … way too forceful!" His face was flushed. No way! I'm doing my best to hold my laughter! This is hilarious.

"Y-You ungrateful monkey!" He grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to him, and put his hand on one side of my face.

"Do you want me to kiss you gently then?" He said, in a seductive tone.

My face was overheating at the moment, and my heart felt like it was about to jump out of its place. "N-No! I was kidding! I was kidding! Daiki is the best at kissing! I swear!" He started laughing like a mad person. "That was hilarious!" I glared at him.

"Stop making fun of me!" He smirked. "Alright alright! Let's get you home already." I nodded.

We continued walking until we reached my house. "Daiki, do you … want to come in?" He smirked. "What? Are you that desperate for me?" I immediately shook my head in denial. He grinned. "Liar." Then he ruffled my hair.

"Sorry I can't today. I have to go somewhere. But don't worry, if you miss me too much, I give you permission to call me before you sleep." I blushed and nodded. "Okay then, goodnight Daiki" He lowered himself and kissed my forehead gently. I shivered at the kiss. Daiki smirked.

"Was that gentle enough for you?"

I slowly nodded my head causing him to grin. "Goodnight, Rei" I closed the door when he started walking away.

_God, my heart feels like its about to burst._

* * *

Hmm? No one's at home, huh? Oh well. After a while, I took a shower, wasted three hours playing video games, and then when I was done, I lied in bed and grabbed my phone. Do I call him now? I know he gave me permission, but I don't want to disturb him or anything.

I sighed and stared at the phone. I was busy thinking about whether to call him or not, then my head shot up when I heard the phone ring. I answered immediately.

"Hello?" … No answer.

"Uh … is anyone there?" … still no answer.

"Hell-" I was interrupted. "Rei-chin" I shook with fear when I heard his voice.

"K-Keisuke?"

Why is he calling me? _How did he get my number in the first place?_

"I got your number from a classmate." Bastards, who gave it to him?! "_Why are you calling?_"

_Is my voice shaking?_

"Open the door … I'm standing outside."

My eyes widened in surprise. Outside where? … He can't be. I ran to the door and opened it slightly to check if what he said was right.

How I wished I could have just stayed in bed.

Keisuke … was standing in front of the doorstep.

* * *

**Finally done with chapter 11! Yaaay~ Kisses for Rei and Aomine! LOL I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Have fun reading the next one as well**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

_"Open the door … I'm standing outside." My eyes widened in surprise._

_Outside where? … He can't be. I ran to the door and opened it slightly to check if what he said was right._

_How I wished I could have just stayed in bed. Keisuke was standing in front of the doorstep._

* * *

I immediately slammed the door in his face but he was faster, so he easily pushed the door and opened it widely.

"Can you not freak out? I just want to talk to you …"

Not freak out? Yeah right, as if it was that easy! He came in and shut the door behind him. "Look, about today-" I interrupted him.

"_You just want to talk to me?_ Does that mean that you found something else to threaten me with? Keisuke … can you please just stop it already? I … don't know what it was that I did to make you hate me … but I'm sorry, okay? So please just stop."

_My voice was definitely shaking._

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes already. "Don't cry …" What does he mean by 'don't cry'? It's his fault! I wasn't even giving him eye contact. I was too nervous to do so.

_But wait … _

what am I scared of now? Daiki said, he wouldn't fall for Keisuke's lies. So, whatever he does … doesn't really matter anymore. Right? As long as Daiki is with me, I don't care about anything else. I gathered up my courage and shot a glare at Keisuke.

"I … I'm not afraid of you anymore, Keisuke! _Daiki, believes me_. And whatever it is that you threaten me with, I don't care about it!"

He looked really taken back. I continued.

"When I met you on the first day of school 4 years ago, I was hoping that we could be friends. But no matter how many times I tried to get you to like me and think of me as a friend, you kept making things worse. Ruining me alone wasn't enough for you, so you also ruined the friendship that I had with other friends! And what pissed me off the most was that, when I asked you why you did it, you said that it was out of boredom!_You asked me why I disappeared back then, right_?"

He was still quiet, and waited for me to continue.

"It was because of you! After all that happened, I felt like I had no good memories in school anymore. My friends had nothing to do with me anymore. The only thing that never changed was the bullying you did every single day. I got tired of it, tired of school, and _tired of you_."

His eyes widened. I guess it's because I never talked back at him before. Well, it's about time that I did. I looked him in the eyes and continue.

"I never told you face to face how I felt before, even though you caused me nothing but pain, I still thought of you as a friend. But I was wrong, even now … nothing changed. So, it's not like you care or anything, but … I'm ending our friendship. So, don't talk to me or try to threaten me anymore, because I'm no longer scared of you." I headed to the door and opened it.

"Get out."

He wasn't moving. I was facing his back since I was at the door so I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. He's probably angry. I don't care anymore. I walked up to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled it to drag him out of the house. He wasn't budging, so I pulled harder, but stopped when I saw Keisuke's face. My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe what I saw.

He … Keisuke is … _crying_?

"K-Kei…" He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Don't …" I was still too shocked so I couldn't hear what he said.

"Don't disappear on me again!" _What is he talking about?_

"Today in class … I wanted to talk to you … I took it too far … I didn't mean to make you cry, I don't like it when you cry."

_Okay, I'm extremely confused right now_.

"What are you saying?! You always did things to hurt me. Today wasn't the first time! Why are you suddenly acting like you … care?"

He shook his head. "I always cared about you! … _Ever since I was a kid … I had a really bad personality. So when the students approach me and become friends with me, they end their friendship with me immediately, saying things like ''I hate people like you'' or ''You're too cold'' or ''I don't understand you'' or ''You're too boring'' or ''I hate your attitude'' … But, then you showed up. I thought you were the same as them, someone who wants to be friends with me but then change your mind when you're fed up with me. So I wanted to test you … thats why, I started bullying you. Even though I hurt you … even though I bullied you all the time … __**only you**__ … you never said that you hated me. So when you didn't show up to school on that day, I freaked out. A week passed by and you still didn't show up. So I went to the administration to ask about you … they told me that you moved away to a different area and that you already gave in your resignation form. That time … I lost it. My personality became even worse … I didn't know what to do_."

I was speechless. Wait, are you kidding me? So this whole time … his unreasonable bullying was because… Keisuke just wanted to be friends with me?

"Rei-chin!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "I know I was wrong … but I'm telling you now … I'm sorry, so please … don't say that you want to end your friendship with me."

I don't know what happened but I found myself crying as well.

"W-Why are you crying too?" I shook my head. "Because you're an idiot! … Couldn't just say that you want to be friends like normal people?" He softened his eyes and smiled. "I guess I really am an idiot." I laughed. He frowned. "So … do you, forgive me?"

I nodded. "Yea … but no more bullying! You're scary as shit when you're bullying! Believe me, worse than a serial killer!" He laughed. "Okay okay! No more bullying!" I grinned. He lowered his eyes. "Thank you … Rei-chin." I ruffled his hair and smiled. "Don't thank me, we're friends, yeah?" He grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

He then paused.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He furrowed his brows. "By the way …" I waited for him to continue.

"I was wondering … _just what are you and Aomine?_ I mean, today … he seriously looked like an angry boyfriend that's jealous over his girlfriend! It was freaky, I swear!"

I flushed. His eyes widened. "Seriously? Wait … you guys are, dating?!" He looked astonished. Are my face expressions really that obvious? I looked away and nodded.

"No waaaay~ I never thought that Rei-chin went for guys-" I interrupted him. "I'm not a homo! I'm not interested in other guys … _it's just Daiki._" Is he going to make fun of me for it? Maybe he'll change his mind about being friends?

I felt him pat on my head. "Don't worry, although I don't support it, _especially since it's Aomine Daiki_, I don't mind it. You're my friend, Rei-chin."

I blushed. He's so nice when he wants to be! "Don't start falling for me though!" It was obviously a joke but I glared at him and lightly punched him. We spent the rest of the day playing video games and talking about random stuff. He went back home when we realized it was midnight.

I lied on bed and sighed. I'm so glad. I feel relieved now that Keisuke and I are on good terms …

Oh no! I forgot to call Daiki!

I grabbed my phone and freaked out at what I saw.

* * *

**[**23 miscalls from Aomine Daiki**]**

Oh no … I'M DEAD!

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 12! Oh-Oh, Rei's in trouble! Well, at least now we know that he won't have to suffer because of Keisuke, right? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

_I lied on bed and sighed. I'm so glad. I feel relieved now that Keisuke and I are on good terms …_

_Oh no! I forgot to call Daiki! I grabbed my phone and freaked out at what I saw._

_**[**23 miscalls from Aomine Daiki**] **_

_Oh no … I'M DOOMED!_

* * *

Right now, I'm trying to figure out a way to avoid getting killed by Daiki tomorrow! _23 missed calls_! The last missed call was 2 hours ago! I can't call him now! He'll phone-murder me! I shivered at the thought.

I got out of bed, kept walking back and forth in my room while thinking deeply.

3 hours passed and I still didn't know what to tell him tomorrow. I sighed and lied back in bed, there were two hours left for me to sleep before its time to go to school.

* * *

I couldn't get a wink of sleep at all! I sighed, got out of bed, changed into my school uniform and started walking to school. What am I going to tell him when I see him?

_I was too busy playing video games with Keisuke all night? _Yeah right! He'll punch me to death!

**"Kurosaki Rei!" **

I stiffened when I recognized whom that voice belonged to. I prepared myself to make a run for it but failed when I felt his hand grab my shoulder. "You bastard, where do you think you're going?"

I turned around to face a grouchy Daiki. I made a fake grin. "G-Good morning Daiki" A vein popped on his head as he smacked my head in irritation. I rubbed my head. He's definitely pissed.

"Good morning? Did you freakin' check your phone last night? I only called you about a hundred times! Where the fuck were you?!"

Come on Rei, think of something!

"Y-You called 23 times … not a hundred ti…" I didn't finish the sentence when I saw him getting more irritated.

"I'm so sorry Daiki! I SWEAR I didn't hear my phone! And when I saw your missed calls, it was already late! I was afraid to wake you up or something! I couldn't sleep all night because of that!"

He sighed like I was a hopeless case and then muttered. "Even though I said you can call me…" If I tell him I couldn't hear what he said now he's going smack me again for sure. "Why do you look like you're lost?! Can you just say what's on your mind already?!"

I scratched the back of my head. "Uhhh … I didn't hear what you said, just now." He sighed again.

"I said … you didn't even bother calling even though I gave you permission to call me! I thought you would definitely call. Guess I was wrong." I frowned. He started walking. "Come on, let's get to school."

No, he got it wrong. I definitely wanted to call him. I just got distracted, _but if I tell him that Keisuke came over he'll get pissed._ I'll just tell him about it when he's in a better mood.

We made our way to school but stayed silent the whole time. I didn't want to ruin his mood further, so yeah. When we reached school, he went to his class, and I went to mine.

* * *

Why is everyone giving me_ looks_? … Oh, I forgot. The '_stealing'_ incident. I avoided having eye contact with anyone and sat in my place_. _

_Where's Keisuke_?

Just when I was wondering where he was, I saw him enter the class with … Ichiya? Why are they together? Doesn't matter. I grinned and waved my hand at Keisuke.

Eh? He saw me waving just now, right? Is he ignoring me? … But I thought that, we're friends now. Keisuke walked over and sat down in his place. I frowned and greeted him. "Good morning … Keisuke." He didn't reply. I felt my body quiver.

_Was what happened yesterday a lie? Was he doing it out of boredom again?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Ichiya standing in front of me. Is he going to scold me again about his watch? I turned my attention from him to my table. I frowned and waited for him to start yelling, but nothing happened.

My eyes widened when I saw him bow before me. "Eh?" What's going on?

"I'm really sorry for yesterday! I was wrong. I blindly accused you of stealing and mistreated you without trying to listen to what you had to say." W-What is he talking about? How does he know- "Yanagi told me everything. I already explained everything to the teacher and our classmates. So, I'm really sorry, okay?"

No way. I immediately looked at Keisuke who was grinning at me. I wiped my eyes and smiled. "You don't have to apologize Ichiya-kun, but thank you." He smiled back and went to his seat.

"Thank you Keisuke." He sighed. "Don't thank me idiot, I'm just fixing what I did." I chuckled.

"But seriously Rei … you became so sensitive! Since when do you cry so much!? You never cried this much in front of me when I bullied you back then!" I blushed with embarrassment.

_Probably since I fell in love with Daiki._

"Shut up! Baka!" He snickered.

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

_Freagin' shit. That's all I have to say._

When I reached home last night after basketball practice, I kept wondering when that idiot was going to call me. About 3 hours passed and that stupid monkey still hasn't called.

I got a _**liiiiitttle**__ bit worried, a little bit!_ Okay?! So I decided to call him.

I called him the first time …_ No answer. _

The second time … _No answer_.

Third time … _No answer_.

I kept calling and he still didn't pick him. _Just what is he doing?!_ He pisses me off! I lost count of how many times I called him. Tch, I don't give a shit anymore! He can go die for all I care! Son of a monkey!

Is he an idiot?! When I tell him not to call me he calls me, and when I tell him to call me he doesn't! Damn it, I feel like punching his head!

And what pissed me off the most is that, when I saw him in the morning, I scolded him and asked him why he didn't pick up, he didn't even bother to explain properly! Whatever, I'll kick his butt when I see him at lunch break.

* * *

It's finally lunch break. I got up and made my way to his class before he could go anywhere. He'll definitely avoid me for the stupidest reasons ever. When I reached his class, I spotted him immediately since the class was empty.

Hm?

_He's sleeping_.

I made my way to Rei and took a seat next to him.

_Heh, the bastard looks cute when he's sleeping_.

I pinched his cheek causing him to knit his eyebrows in the process. I couldn't help but smile at his cute sleeping face. Then I snapped out of it when I remembered how pissed of I was at him!

I'll wake that idiot up and scold him. "Rei …" He didn't move at all. "Rei!" What is he, dead? I was reaching my hand to shake him but was stopped by a hand that grabbed my wrist.

"Tch, who-" … Of course.

**_Yanagi_**_ . _fucking . **_Keisuke_**.

"What do you want?! Getting your ass kicked by me yesterday wasn't enough to shake you off?" He glared. "I'm not here to argue or fight with you." I smirked. "Yeah, cause' you're scared shitless." He sighed. "What a kid."

Freakin' jerk.

I grabbed him from his collar. "Rei hasn't slept all night. He's tired. Let him sleep for now, okay? That's all I wanted to tell you. So let go."

Just who does he think he is?

"What would a shit headed retard like you know?! HUH?" He smacked my hand away. "We were playing video games until midnight, and he came to school looking like a zombie. He probably didn't sleep at all. So don't wake him up until break is over. Got it?" My eyes widened in surprise.

Say what?

_They were together last night? Playing video games until midnight?_

"Oh really? Since when did _you_ two get so close? He was telling me about what a jerk of a guy you are just yesterday. As if I-" he interrupted me. "I went over to his place and apologized. He accepted my apology. Anyways it's none of your business really, so just make sure not to wake him up. I'm leaving." He walked away right after that.

**Ah … that explains it. That's why he didn't even bother to call. **

Bastard, I'll teach him a lesson.

Since I was too irritated, I decided to skip class and went to the rooftop.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

"Ei…" _Who?_

"Rei-chin!"

I shot my head up. "Keisuke?" He sighed. "Man you're such a heavy sleeper." It took me a while to realize what was happening. "Classes are over, I told the teachers that you were sick, so they let you sleep."

Oh...

**Oh...**

I snapped when I realized what happened. Lunch breaks! I missed them! … Daiki!

"Rei-chin? What's wrong?" I hurriedly packed my things and started running towards the gates, "I'll call you later! I gotta go somewhere, see ya!" I gave him a quick wave before leaving.

I hope he hasn't left yet! I went to the school gates and decided to wait for him there since he'll have to pass by there eventually. He's definitely going to kill me! First the phone calls, and now this! Why do I keep making things worse? …

Oh, there he is! I saw him getting closer. He was walking with his hands in pockets. Then I noticed that there was someone else walking with him. I slowly approached them and realized that the one walking with him was that manager, _Momoi Satsuki_.

I faked a grin. "Daiki!"

Eh? He's not even looking at me … I knew it, he's angry. I was about to explain myself but paused when he passed right by me without even glancing at me. Momoi-san pulled his shirt.

"Dai-chan, your friend was calling you-" he interrupted her with a sigh. "You're just hearing things Satsuki." My eyes widened.

_Dai-chan …?_ _Satsuki …?_ Why are they on first name basis?

I turned around and held Daiki from his wrist. "Daiki I-" He smacked my hand away. "I'm not in the mood for you right now, _so back off_." I shuddered at his cold tone. Before I could say anything else, he was already walking away.

I just stood there worried about what's going to happen next but snapped out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rei-chin? Why are you still here? Didn't you say you were going somewhere?" I frowned. "Keiisuke…" He freaked out. "What's wrong!? You look like you're about to cry!" I sniffed. "I think Daiki hates me … He totally ignored me just now and told me he's not in the mood for me!" He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I swear, he's a freakin kid!" I heard him mutter.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" … He explained everything that happened at Lunch Break. That definitely explains why he's pissed! I didn't tell him about what happened with Keisuke! I have to go talk to him. "Thanks Keisuke! I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He nodded. "You're welcome dumbass, see you tomorrow." I ran as fast as possible to Daiki's house.

_I hope he doesn't kick me out_.

When I reached his house, I was exhausted! I ran way too fast. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps approaching at the other side of the door. When the door opened, I was speechless.

Standing at the door, was none other than Momoi-san.

* * *

**Yaay! Finally done with chapter 13! Sorry I couldn't post it earlier, it's a weekend and I was out all day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting chapter 14 tomorrow hopefully! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Chapter 14 is out! I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be doing my best to upload chapter 15 tomorrow, but if I couldn't then I'm sorry in advance. I have two project submissions on tuesday so I will probably be working on them all day tomorrow. But I promise to do my best to upload it as soon as possible! If not tomorrow, then after tomorrow for sure! Enjoy this chapter! Cya~

* * *

_I ran as fast as possible to Daiki's house. _

_I hope he doesn't kick me out. _

_When I reached his house, I was exhausted! I ran way too fast. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps approaching at the other side of the door. When the door opened, I was speechless. _

_Standing at the door, was Momoi-san._

* * *

"Ehhh? Aren't you the friend that was calling for Dai-chan at the school gates earlier?" It was Momoi-san. I blinked at her. I mean … what else could I do? I was too busy freaking out.

"Who is it Satsu- ki… What are you doing here?!" He glared when he saw me. I didn't know how to react at the moment. I didn't even know what part I'm supposed to freak out about.

The part where they have nicknames for each other or the part where Momoi-san is at Daiki's house.

"Tch, Satsuki, get back inside. I'll be right back."

_Be right back to do what? _

I could feel my heart tearing apart. We stood in awkwardness for a while until he broke the silence. "So? What are you here for?" I frowned at the question. "Do I need a reason to want to see you?" He rolled his eyes. "Heh, well you saw me. You can go back now."

How can I explain things to him when he doesn't seem interested at all?

It's like he just wants to get rid of me … _Momoi-san is here after all_. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to open the door but I stopped him by hugging him from the back. "What are you doing?" He's being too cold.

I know I was wrong but … isn't it too much?

"I asked you a question!" I tightened the hug. "I'm sorry! Ask me whatever you want and I'll answer all your questions! Whether it's about the phone calls or why I didn't show up at lunch breaks, or about … Keisuke. I'll answer all of your questions, I can explain! So, please don't be so … _cold_."

It was quiet for a while. Then in a split second I found myself on the ground. He forcefully pushed me backwards causing me to fall.

"I don't feel like asking you shit. I already told you I'm not in the mood for you."

He opened the door to enter and I tried to get up to get to him before he closes the door. But of course, I couldn't make it in time, and he shut the door in my face. "Daiiiki! Daiki! Please … open the door!" I kept knocking, but there was no response. I didn't know what else to do. I crouched to the ground and sighed.

_I'll just stay here until he comes out_.

* * *

I can't really tell how long I've been waiting here. Don't tell me she's going to sleep over at his place! This feels so frustrating! … I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt water drops fall on my head. I sighed. Great, just my luck. It started raining.

_Daiki … come out already_. It's too cold, damn it!

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

Right now, I'm in a **very **bad mood! Does he think I'm going to do whatever he wants and get away with it? Hah, yeah right. Let him and that shit headed Yanagi kiss my ass! I'll show him what he gets for messing with me.

I didn't expect him to show up at my house, but when he did, Satsuki was the one who opened the door. When I went to check who it was, I was surprised to see him there. He looked upset.

Ah, it's probably because Satsuki was at my place, I feel good about this. Let him be jealous, and I'll just play along.

_Do I need a reason to want to see you? _He says.

As if I'll buy that. I still won't let him get away with it. I didn't want to let him in, so I shut the door before he could force his way in. "Daiiiki! Daiki! Please … open the door!" He kept knocking but eventually stopped.

_Serves him right_.

"Dai-chan! You're being too rude to your friend! Whatever it was that you guys fought about, he's trying to fix it! So stop being stubborn and talk to him!" I glared at her. "Its none of your business, I don't wanna talk to him now, so shut it."

She sighed. "Okay then, keep acting like a kid, you-" I threw a pillow at her face. "Dai-chan!" I smirked.

Hmm?

Raindrops?

"Ah! It's raining! Dai-chan, I'm leaving the souvenirs that grandma sent to your mom in the kitchen. I'll prepare dinner then leave before the raining gets worse, alright?" I sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

_Is that idiot still outside? He's probably home, right?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Satsuki came back from the kitchen. "You done?" She nodded. I went to my room, got an umbrella and handed it to her. "Thank you Dai-chan!" I'll see you at school, alright? Don't you dare skip classes!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah yeah, I'll think about it." She laughed.

I opened the door for Satsuki, "Do you want me to walk you home or something? Mom will kill me if she finds out I let you go back a…lone…"

My eyes widened when I saw Rei crouched in front of my doorstep. I immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "What are you still doing here?! Are you out of your mind?!" He frowned and stayed quiet. "Dai-chan! Get him inside, he'll catch a cold!"

Tch, that freakin' idiot.

I immediately dragged him in and lead him to the couch. Satsuki went to grab a towel for him and gave it to me. I put it over his head and started drying his hair.

"What were you thinking?!" He still stayed quiet. I sighed. "Dai-chan, I'll go now, alright? Take care of him! See you later!" I nodded. "Careful on your way back." She grinned. With that, she was gone.

"Start talking Rei." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I … I love you."

I sighed and turned my gaze away from him. My eyes widened when I felt his lips plant a kiss on mine. I was taken back by it so I unintentionally pushed him a way. His eyes grew wide. It's his fault for doing it at a wrong time. He started sobbing.

"Why are you crying!?"

**It really pisses me off … **

"Daiki hates me …"

**because …**

"Even if Daiki hates me, I still love you…"

**His tears are my weakness. **

I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly. He's trembling.

_Damn it, I feel like I lost_.

He was sobbing and sniffing like a kid. A while later, he was done crying. It was back to awkward silence between us. Ah that's right, he still has some explaining to do! "YOU!" He flinched.

"Explain _everything_ right now. Why were you and that jerk together until midnight?! Playing video games _together_, huh? Tch, bastard!" His face flushed with redness.

"Why are you blushing?!" He covered his face with the towel. "_Because Daiki sounds jealous_, it makes me happy." I took the towel and threw it away. "Who's jealous?! I'm **confused**, because you said that he was the person who practically ruined your life 4 years ago! And I'm **pissed**, because you never picked up the damned phone even though I called you a hundred times!" …

"_23 times_…" he muttered. I smacked his head. "Stop trying to correct me! It felt like a hundred times to me!" He frowned.

"That night, I was really going to call you. But when I was about to call you, I received a phone call from Keisuke. I freaked out when he told me he was outside my house. So when I went to check the door, he forced his way in."

_He what?!_

"But anyways, he was actually there to apologize about everything. He was really sincere about it … So we're good now! Then he stayed over to play some video games, but we got distracted until midnight, we didn't realize it was late! When I realized that I forgot to call you, I went to check my phone and freaked out when I saw your missed calls. I was going to call you! But I thought you'd be asleep … I didn't want to wake you up."

_But still..._

"You could have explained it in the morning, why didn't you? When were you planning on tell me about it?" He furrowed his brows. "But … you were in a bad mood in the morning! I was scared to tell you about it. I decided to tell you when you were in a better mood … but yeah, this happened."

I sighed. "And why didn't you show up at lunch breaks?! _Is sleeping better than hanging out with me?!"_ He covered his face. "I was too worried about how you'd kill me in the morning, so I couldn't sleep at all." I smacked his head again.

"Am I that scary?!" He _immediately_ nodded.

A vein popped in my head. "Oh really? I'll show you _scary_ alright." I pinned him down to the couch as his eyes widened. When he opened his mouth to talk, I kissed him deeply, stroking his tongue with mine. His face was flushed.

He looked so cute that it made me think somethin' like: _I want to eat him right now._

I let go of his mouth and kissed his nose. "D-Daiki…" My eyes softened when he called my name. I moved my kiss to his neck and started nibbling on it, making him moan softly. I smirked at the cute sounds he made.

I then placed a kiss on his collarbone, kept sucking and biting it until I gave him a hickey. "D-daiki s-stop!" He pushed me back and covered his face in embarrassment. "What? Am I too experienced for you?" he was pouting. I laughed at his reaction.

"Quit sulking, I was kidding." He softened his eyes.

"D-Daiki?"

"Hmm?" He turned his face to the side to avoid my eyes. "I really, really, really like you … D-Do you … maybe … like me too? I mean … I never heard you say it so-" I interrupted him by holding his chin between my thumb and fist, and lifted it so he would face me, and then pulled him into another kiss. He tried to push me away by pressing his hand on my chest but failed.

_Tch, as if you can win against me in power, idiot. _

I deepened the kiss when suddenly the front door was flung open. I shot my head up and felt a kick that made me fly off the couch.

"Daaaaiki-chaaan~"

**Mom, you have the greatest timings in the world, I swear!**

I winced in pain caused by the kick that Rei gave me and glared at him. "I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to! I was-" He was interrupted when mom hugged him from behind and started squealing like a little kid.

"Reeiiii-chaaaan~ You came again! I'm so glad! I thought that my idiot son did something to upset you~" I sighed and pulled Rei to my side. "Leave him alone mom, stop hugging him, will you!?" Rei's face was flushed as because of everything that happened just now.

Mom giggled. "Awww~ Are you jealous Daiki-chaan?"

_Wait, what?! Did she see us earlier?!_

"Mommy can give you a hug too if you want~" Yeah right. This idiotic mom of mine. "No thank you." She frowned. "Why is my son such a jerk Rei-chaaan~?" Rei freaked out. "H-He's not, I mean … h-he's nice … Ummm…."

My mom and I bursted out laughing while he stood there confused. I can't believe that idiot was trying to answer her question. "She wasn't expecting you to answer you idiot." I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it." He nodded.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I can't believe that we almost got caught doing … _whatever we were doing just now_.

I'm happy that Daiki isn't mad at me anymore. His mom is crazy though, she makes me feel awkward! "Reii-chaan~ Let's have dinner, okay? I'll go prepare it now!" I nodded. "Mom! Satsuki already prepared it for us, you don't have to make dinner." I paused.

Oh … right.

_I forgot about Momoi-san_.

"No way! Satsukii-chan came over?! Why didn't she wait for meeee? Anyways, I'll go warm up the food!" Even his mom seems to know her and like her well enough

"She said she had to get home early. Anyways lets eat, I'm starving."

I don't like it … Him being close to a girl. And … she's pretty. If she confesses to him, he'll definitely go out with her.

_"Rei…"_

But what about me? I still don't know whether he likes me or not. I mean, he didn't confirm it. "Oi, Rei!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Daiki calling. "Y-Yeah?" He sighed. "I called your name like 10 times! Why the fuck aren't you answering?" Oh crap. He sighed.

"What were you thinking about?"

I frowned. If I tell him, he'll be pissed again. "Nothing, I just felt a bit tired." He raised an eyebrow. "Stop lying. Tell me, what's wrong?" I stayed quiet. He scratched the back of his head. "It's about Satuski, isn't it?" I flinched.

_How does he know?_

He clicked his tongue and held my hand then took me to his room. "Look, I'm going to make this clear right now, so listen well. Satsuki and I are childhood friends, nothing more, nothing less. We've been that way since longer than I can remember, and I can assure you that there's nothing between us. Okay?" I nodded.

_But, I still … don't feel convinced_.

"Are you an idiot?!" I lowered my gaze. "N-No, I believe you, its fine." He'll get pissed if I nag a lot.

My eyes widened when I felt him pull me closer and planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt my face get warmer. Then I heard him mutter.

"I … don't normally do this with guys. I wouldn't go as far as to do these kinds of things with a guy just for the heck of it. So … Will you stop being annoying and listen to what I say for once?!" I was blushing insanely.

_I didn't know what to say _… _I feel a little special._

"Daiikii-chaan, Rei-chaan~ the food is ready! Let's eat!" Daiki sighed. "_Mom, you're starting to get on my nerves_." I chuckled at the both of them.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night with Daiki and his mom. We ate, talked about Daiki's childhood, and watched a movie. It was fun! It was late so I had to go home. "I have to go home now, so I'll-" I was interrupted by Daiki.

"Oi, sleep over today."

Eh? …

"Ehhh?!" He shrugged. "Why are you over reacting?" Why he asks.

It's a** big deal** to me!

I blushed not knowing what else to do. "You don't want to?-" I interrupted him. "I want to! I definitely want to! I'll ask mom … so yeah …"

_He … smiled. Daiki smiled_.

Oh god, my heart can't take it anymore. "Good." He ruffled my hair. If I say it out loud it'll be awkward now, but I …

_I love you, Daiki_.

* * *

**Yaay! Chapter 14 completed! I hope you guys enjoyed all the lovinnnngg~ that Aomine showed to Rei today :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next one. Rei is sleeping over, wohooo~! We gotta do somethin' about Mrs. Aomine though … LOL Poor Daiki, he never gets his privacy since she barges in every now and then! Please favorite, follow, and review when you have the time! I'd appreciate it big time~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Yaay~ I managed to get done with my projects AND chapter 15! I'm so glad~ I don't like to make you guys wait much! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have fun!

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I'm actually going to sleep over at Daiki's place! I called mom and she said it was fine, thanks to Daiki's mom.

As for now, we're sitting in his room doing absolutely nothing. He's lying on his bed while I was sitting on the chair next to his bed. "Oi" I looked at him. "Hm?" He was staring at the ceiling. "Why are you sitting there, come here" He tapped his hand on the bed next to where he was lying.

"E-Eh?" He rolled his eyes and got up. "Stop being so awkward! It's a drag. I just asked you to sit here, didn't I?" I turned my face away.

_N-No way! It feels too awkward now … _

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt him pull me from my seat to his _lap_ on the bed. "Now that's **much **better" I blushed with embarrassment and tried to get up.

_I'm worried that his mom would come in any second!_

"T-That's not the bed! I'll just s-sit on the bed!" He smirked and tightened his grip on me. "Heh, stop pretending that you don't like it Rei." I buried my face in his neck to hide my blushing face.

_I feel like I'm going to faint whenever he calls my name_.

"I don't … dislike it." He chuckled. "Of course you don't. So? What do you want to do next?"

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V

"W-What do you mean by what do I want to do next?" His face was still buried in my neck. How cute, he's trying to hide his embarrassment.

**Typical Rei. **I want to make his face go red until it feels like it's going to explode.

_His blushing face is definitely my favorite._

"Hmmm~ Are you just playing dumb? You know what I mean, right?" He shook his head. "Fine then, I'll make it clear. What do you want to do next? Cuddling? Kissing? Touching? Se-" Rei's hands covered my mouth before I could continue. Heh, as if something like that could stop me. I licked his hand to startle him. He removed his hands instantly and blushed.

"So let me continue, which is it? Cuddling? Kiss-" He covered my mouth again.

"S-STOP! L-Let's just … sleep! We have to wake up early for school tomorrow, so…" I held his wrists and moved them away from my mouth. "Seriously? You don't wanna do anything at all even though you're sleeping over?" He shook his head. "Tcheh, fine then. Suit yourself." I pushed him off of me and he fell on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. You can sleep on the bed. I'll go get the mattress when I'm done showering."

I got off the bed but fell back when he pulled my shirt. "Cuddling." He muttered something and I couldn't hear it. I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He hid his face behind my shoulder. "I'm fine with … cuddling."

_Ah, seriously. I've said it a million times but I'll say it again, he's too freakin adorable_.

I really want to tease him …

"But I don't feel like cuddling anymore." He frowned. "O-Oh" He let go of my shirt … "umm, I'm sorry. So yeah uhhh … R-Right, take your shower. I'll just slee-" I sighed and got up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Don't sleep. Got it?" He raised his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"Just don't sleep."

* * *

After I was done with the shower, I came back to the room and found mom sitting next to Rei on the bed giggling for god knows what reason.

_Why does he blush about everything?! And Stop smiling you idiotic monkey!_

I let out a loud sigh. "What do you want mom? Can't you just leave us alone already?" She threw a pillow at my face. "Don't interrupt our fun conversation you rude ungrateful child!" I scowled at her. "Excuse me for interrupting your _lovely_ conversation, but it's my room, so I can do whatever I want! And if you don't like it, then the both of you can get out!"

Heh! They can both kiss my ass! Did mom just smirk? She held Rei's hand and started dragging him out of the room. "Where are you taking him?!" She stopped and smiled, a scary smile of course. "I'm taking him out of your room so we can continue our lovely conversation." I glared at her. "Tch, do whatever you want! See if I care!" She smiled smugly. "Let's go Rei-chaan~" He frowned when he looked at me, and then followed her.

Stupid mom, she annoys me to death! What are they talking about anyways?! … It's not like I care! I'll just sleep! I went and lied down on my bed. Screw the mattress, he'll sleep on the floor tonight. That's what he gets for flirting with mom! Hmph!

* * *

About 30 minutes later, I heard the door to the room open. So he finally decided to come back, huh? I'll pretend that I'm asleep. Let him freak out all he wants.

**I'll show you who's boss**.

My eyes were shut so I can't really see what he's doing. I could hear his footsteps get closer though. "Daiki?" He whispered in a low voice. Does he think that this would wake me up? Idiot. "Daiiki." He voice was still low, but louder than before. I won't answer him.

_What will you do now, Rei?_

* * *

Another 10 minutes passed and he was just sitting there thinking about what to do.

_That's so like him. What an idiot_.

I mentally sighed. I'll just scoot over so he can sleep next to me. Would he even do it? Yeah right. I'll move to the side anyways. When I moved, Rei called my name again. "D-Daiki!" A bit louder this time. "Where's the mattress? I-I'll go get it so just … tell me where it is."

**He's a hopeless freaking case, I swear!**

I turned around, pulled him to the bed next to me, and hugged him. "D-D-Daiki?!" Besides the cuddling part, his face was too close to mine so that's probably why he was currently freaking out. "Just shut up and sleep, we're cuddling right now, didn't you say it was okay?" He blushed madly and buried his face in my chest this time. "Will you stop hiding your face already?" He shook his head. I sighed. "It's too … embarrassing."

_Too embarrassing_ he says.

"But we already kissed and all, what are you so embarrassed about?" He pinched my arm. "OUCH! What's your fuckin' problem?!" He glared at me. "T-That's because you suddenly f-forced me!" I headbutted him since my hands were too busy holding him. "Ouch! That hurt!" I smirked. "That's what you get for pinching me. And besides, what do you mean I forced you?! You obviously enjoyed it! Don't deny it you stupid monkey!" He stayed quiet.

"See? I was right." I grinned.

"Of course I … enjoyed it. Because I … love you." My eyes widened. I didn't expect him to say it now! Tcheh, always throwing these words at random times. Ah, I just remembered something that pissed me off. "Oi, what were you and mom talking about?"

* * *

_Hmm? Why isn't he answering_?

"Rei! Answer my que-" Oh … He fell asleep.

_How the hell can he fall asleep in this kind of situation?_

I took a closer look at his face. Heh~ He has long eyelashes. I reached a hand to his face and cupped it in my hand. Then I pinched his nose again. Heh, he has a small nose, so cute. I flinched when I heard him mumble. "_Daiki_" My eyes softened.

_Rei, are you having a dream about me?_ I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

* * *

_Now that I think about it, how did I start liking him?_

I only thought of it as disgusting before, so why is it fine now? _It's probably because of the countless confessions he kept throwing at me_. Bastard, turning me into a homo. I'll hit him for it later! I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Rei's hand hug me tightly. Tch, does he think I'm a pillow?

_It's fine though_.

I slowly pulled his face closer and kissed his nose. He moaned and rubbed his nose. Pfft, am I annoying him? Good. I kissed his forehead, he moaned again and rubbed his head.

_I'll just give him one more_.

I grinned and pecked his lips. "Dai…" Ah, he mumbled my name again. _So cute._

* * *

I sighed. I can't fall asleep. All because of this idiot over here! And to make it worse, I'm thirsty, my throat is completely dried. How I hate that feeling! I want to go to the kitchen but I'm stuck here since he's hugging me like I'm some sort of pillow. After 10 minutes of trying to escape his monstrous clutch, I finally managed to get to the kitchen_._

_I still want to know what mom and Rei were talking about, damn it._

I grabbed a bottle of water and was about to drink but stopped when I saw mom enter the kitchen. "Why are you still awake Daiki-chan?" I scratched the back of my head. "No reason. I just can't fall asleep." She eyed me. "Ahh, is it because of Rei-chan?" I blinked at her in astonishment. "Uhh, yeah. I'm not used to having someone sleep over." She smiled.

"Rei-chan is so cuute, he's so huggable I tell you! Like a teddy bear!" A vein popped on my head. "You know mom, you're creeping me out! And by the way, what were you and Rei talking about earlier?!" She chuckled. "Its a secret !" I glared at her. "Secret my ass! Tch, whatever, it's not like I care! I'll drink my water and go to sleep!" I started gulping the water down.

"You know Daiki-chan"

I looked at her while I was still drinking water and waited for her to continue.

"That's quite a _hickey_ you left on Rei-chan's neck."

I spit the water out and chocked on half of it then started coughing. "My my, what a reaction." She giggled. "It's not funny! How did you find out!?" She raised an eyebrow. "Did you think you could hide _anything_ from your mom?" I crossed my arms and looked away. "Whatever." She sent me a glare.

"So? How did it happen?" I scoffed at her. "Yeah right, like I'm gona tell** you**-" I was interrupted when she pulled my ear. "OUCH! Stop pulling my ear, it hurts!" She pulled harder. "Okay okay, I'll tell you damn it!" She waited for me to continue. I sighed. "He … confessed." She sent me a glare. "**And?** Don't just stop there, continue!"

Ughh, what an annoying mom.

"I rejected him at first, but a week later I told him I'll go out with him." She kicked me. "What in the world is wrong with you?! Stop abusing your child!" She gave that evil smile of hers again.

"Don't skip the details Daiki-chan, I know you wouldn't just agree to date a guy just like that. After all, I found a magazine of Mai-chan hidden under your bed just a few days ago!" What kind of a mom do I have?! Damn it all!

"I don't want to mention details, it's disgusting to talk to you about it! Okay?" She sighed. "Fine then, answer my questions." I scowled at her then nodded. "How many times did Rei-chan tell you he loves you?" My eyes grew wide at her question. Tch, why does she care anyways? "Answer my question already!" I looked away and replied. "I lost count …" She raised an eyebrow. "He says it _way too much_, okay?!" I blushed in awkwardness.

"And, how many time have **you** told him you loved him?" I paused. She sighed. "Not even once, huh?" She crossed her arms. "Daiki, if you're doing this out of boredom or curiosity then I suggest that you stop now. Think about how Rei would feel. I won't forgive you if you hurt him, got it?"

I didn't even know what to think. I know that he loves me, and I know that he's said it a million times already … and I know that I haven't said it even once.

_But seriously._

I sighed and looked at her. "Whether it's you or Rei, you both piss me off to no end! Do I look like someone who would take things this far out of boredom or curiosity? I don't do things like hug and kiss a guy for the heck of it, alright? I'm sorry that being romantic and shooting lovey dovey words every five damned seconds doesn't come easy to me! So stop making it sound like I'm playing around with his feelings, because I'm not!"

Mom's eyes widened with surprise. "What?!" She smiled. "You didn't let me finish, Daiki." I sighed. "What now?" She looked at me and grinned. "I said that you should stop if you weren't serious about it. But, if you were really in love with him, then I'll support you with all my heart. Although your dad will probably freak out, but I'll take care of him so don't worry." She winked at the end. My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"S-Shut up! It's not like I care what you or dad think! Anyways, I'm going back to sleep! Goodnight!" She laughed. "Goodnight Daiki-chan~" Before I left the kitchen I muttered.

"Thanks mom."

She smiled "You're welcome." After that, I walked back to the room, lied down next to Rei and tried to sleep.

* * *

_I honestly don't know why saying things like 'I love you' doesn't come as easy to me as it does to you, Rei. But I'll definitely tell you one day. Definitely, maybe …_

* * *

**Wohoo~ Done with chapter 15! I'm so glad I managed to finish this today! I don't know if this chapter was good enough, but i hope you enjoyed it! Gotta love Aomine's mom! LOL. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if possible!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

_What do you do when you wake up next to someone you really love?_

Because right now, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! I read that question about a hundred times already, but has anyone actually ever answered it? Or maybe I missed it somehow. At the moment, I'm being cuddled by a sleeping Daiki, and my face is snuggled in his neck area! I can't breath! Each time I try to pull back, he tightens his hug.

I sighed. Do I wake him up? I lift my face a little bit to look at his face. I felt my face heat up. _Uwaaah_, he looks even more handsome when he's sleeping! He's always frowning or glaring, but right now he's not.

_Can I kiss him? He won't feel it, right? Just a quick one … _

I leaned in closer to his face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Hmm? He didn't feel it at all. Thank god. So … can I give him another one? I gulped with a flushing face as I leaned in for another kiss but this time on the lips.

One …

Two …

Three!

I pecked him on the lips and retreated instantly. I gasped when I felt him move in his sleep. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep_. _

_Did I wake him up? I hope not! _A minute passed and nothing happened. Which means he was probably still asleep. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes.

"How daring of you Rei, attacking me in my sleep." My eyes widened when I heard him speak. Damn it! I shut my eyes again. He smirked. "What are you doing you idiot? I already found out you're awake." I felt his hand move to my face and grab my chin. "Oi, look at me." This is so embarrassing! I can't believe he caught me kissing him! "If you don't look at me now, I'll kiss you."

Huh?

"Okay then, a kiss it is." I opened my eyes to meet his. "Hmmm? You didn't want me to kiss you?" I shook my head. He sighed. "But you were kissing me just now, why do you sound like you hate it when I kiss you?"_ He thinks that I hate it?_ "I never said I hated it!" He raised an eyebrow. "Then? Why do you always try to avoid me kissing you? You always try to push me away whenever I kiss you, it's annoying!"

I lowered my eyes and blushed. "I won't tell you!" He sighed again in frustration. "Fine! Be that way!"

Eh? Did I upset him? …

He got up and got out of bed. "I'm going to change, you go change too. Tch, school is annoying as shit." He went out of the room. He probably misunderstood me. I sighed and got up to change.

* * *

After I was done changing, I walked out of the room and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to take a look.

"Mom! Can you stop being so annoying about everything?!" She giggled. "What? I was just saying how adorable you two looked like while you were sleeping together! Ah~ Rei really is like a tiny teddy bear compared to you! He's so cute, small, and huggable! I can't wait to see him so I can hug him again~"

Ehhhh?! S-She what?! W-Who's cute and tiny?!

"Don't you dare touch him!" She smirked. "Why so jealous? Are you afraid that I'd be stealing him away from you?" He clicked his tongue. "As if he would fall for an old lady like you!" She faked a frown. "How dare you call me old? Oh god, why is my son so mean to me~?" I couldn't help laughing.

Crap! They noticed me!

"Reii-chaaaan~ I need a hug" She was approaching me with her arms wide open when Daiki suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "I told you not to touch him!" She frowned again. "H-How cruel of you!" He scowled at her. "Like I care! Let's go Rei." He started dragging me out of the house. Before we stepped out of the house, I turned to his mom and greeted her.

"G-Good morning Auntie! And thank you for taking care of me! I'll see you later!" Daiki shut the door before she could reply.

* * *

"D-Daiki! Don't be so rude, she wasn't done talking…" He glared at me. "And you!" Woah, he's definitely angry. "Don't you dare say another word! I'm still pissed off at you. So shut it. Got it?" I frowned. "But-" He interrupted me. "No buts!"

We continued walking to school in silence. He kept sighing every 2 minutes. He was walking a bit faster than me, so I was walking slightly behind him.

_What do I say to get him in a better mood?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Good morning Rei-chin!" I smiled. "Good morning Keisuke!" He smiled back at me. I flinched when I felt death glares coming from Daiki. "Good morning Aomine-Sempai~" Keisuke scoffed. "Yeah right, my morning was ruined the moment I saw your annoying face." He growled at Keisuke.

I looked at Keisuke with pleading eyes and whispered to him. "Don't piss him off! He's in a bad mood!" He chuckled. "Don't worry Rei-chin, I'll protect you." He said that in a loud voice and then hugged me. I freaked out when I saw an angry Daiki approaching us.

He pulled me away from Keisuke's hug. "Keep your hands off of him!" Keisuke laughed. "What? Worried about your _girlfriend _being taken away?" My jaw dropped at this. I didn't tell Daiki that Keisuke knows about us! He'll murder me! "_What did you just say_?" I immediately held Daiki's hand and started walking in a fast pace towards school. "I'll see you in class Keisuke!" He chuckled and waved. "See ya!"

When we got as far as possible from Keisuke's sight, Daiki stopped walking. "What the fuck was he talking about just now?" He eyed me. I avoided eye contact with him. "He … found out that we're … together."

Eh? No reaction? …

Huh? He's walking away!

I frowned and called out to him. "Daiki! W-Wait!" He ignored me. That stubborn dummy! I ran to him and gripped his shirt to stop him from walking. "C-Can you tell me why you're angry?" He sighed. "Figure it out yourself!" It's probably about this morning. "Fine, I'll tell you." He raised an eyebrow.

"When you k-kiss me … I avoid it because … you're really good at it while I know that I … suck at it … so I feel … embarrassed. Also … you'll probably lose interest … in kissing me when you realize that … I'm no good." I felt my face heat up with embarrassment when I heard him laugh. "Rei, I swear you're so-" He didn't finish his sentence since he was too busy laughing at me! I pouted.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you!" He ruffled my hair.

"Cute." He muttered.

"Eh?" He smiled. "_You're really cute_. Idiot … didn't I tell you that I'd teach you? Stop worrying about it like a girl!" I blushed and slowly nodded. "And seriously!" He suddenly said in a louder voice. "Stop letting other people hug you so casually! Whether its mom or Yanagi! Got it?!" My eyes widened. I smiled at what he said. "Are you jealous?" He looked away immediately. I chuckled at his reaction. He definitely wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah" I heard him mutter.

"Huh?" He looked back at me. "I said yeah! I'm jealous BIG freakin time! **You're** **mine** … so stop letting other people touch you!"

Eh? … No way … Daiki said that I'm … _his_.

I was left completely dumbfounded. After that, we both walked in to school without saying another word.

* * *

When I reached class, I was welcomed by a grinning Keisuke. I went to my desk and took a seat. "How's your jealous boyfriend doing?" He whispered. I glared at him and lightly punched him. "Idiot! It's all your fault! Stop making him angry!" He laughed.

"Sorry sorry! I can't help it! He reacts like a kid. It's hilarious watching the 'Oh so great' Aomine Daiki stressed out because of _love_." I blushed and looked away. "S-Shut up!" He grinned. "So? How did you work things out yesterday?" I looked back at him. "I have no idea. It just worked out somehow …" He raised an eyebrow. "Aha. That's it?" I nodded.

"Oh, and he asked me to sleep over, so I did." He chuckled. "Wow~ you guys sure move way too fast!_?_" My blush grew wider when I realized what he was talking about. "N-Nothing happened you dummy!" He laughed harder. "Sorry! But your reactions are hilarious! I swear!" I sighed. I suddenly felt his hand pat my head.

"I'm glad you worked things out. If you need any help just let me know, okay?" I lowered my gaze and slowly nodded. "T-Thank you." He grinned. "Anytime, Rei-chin!"

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

Ah~ I feel so embarrassed it pisses me off. I can't believe I said something stupid like _You're min_e. It sounded weird. Tcheh. I have no idea why but an image of his sleeping face popped up in my head just now. Damn it. He's so cute, soft and fluffy.

_Ah, he reminds me of a cotton candy._

I heard my stomach growl. Crap, I made myself hungry.

* * *

Lunch break is finally here! I stretched my arms then got up to head to the rooftop. I took my phone out and texted Rei.

**[Oi, you better be on the rooftop today! And get me something to eat. I'm starving. See ya]**

Less than a minute later, I received a message.

**Sender: Rei**

**[I'll be there in five minutes!]**

Tch, I expected him to send a longer reply. I continued walking until I reached the rooftop. I'll just lie down until he gets here.

* * *

It's been 7 minutes, why isn't here yet? A Second later, the rooftop door was flung open. "I'm here!" He was panting. "What took you so long?" He looked at his watch. "B-But I was only 2 minutes late!" I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Shut up and give me my food." He walked to where I was and sat down next to me. "Here …" He handed me the food.

Huh? …

"Where's your food?" He scratched the back of his head. "They ran out of your favorite sandwiches, this was the last one." I raised an eyebrow. "But they have other sandwiches, why didn't you just get one?" He blushed.

"I prefer eating … your favorite sandwich." My eyes widened_. _

_God, please stop making Rei look more adorable with each second that passes by._

I split my sandwich in half and gave it to him. "Take it." He looked surprised. "Ehhh? No! It'll barely be enough to keep you full!" I glared at him. "Just take it!" He hesitated but took it. "Thank … you." I ruffled his hair then started eating. A few minutes later, I was done eating. I stared at him while he ate. He's way too slow, and he eats like a kid!

I smirked as I leaned towards Rei's lips, and licked the crumbs near the corner of his mouth. He freaked out and dropped the sandwich. "You idiot! Look at what you did! The food is gone to waste!" He was blushing like crazy. "B-But you just …" He looked away.

I leaned towards his mouth again and smirked. "_I just_ what?" He shut his eyes and lips. Heh, how cute. I leaned in and pecked his lips gently. It was done in a split second. He opened his eyes and blushed. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing!" I smirked. "Did you expect more?" He covered his face with his hands.

"N-No!"

I held both of his hands, moved them away from his face and kissed him again. This time it lasted longer, but we were interrupted by the bell. "Tch, freakin' bell!" He immediately got up and headed towards the door.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" He flinched. "I-I'll see you after classes." He was gone after that.

What's the matter with him?

Shouldn't there be a limit to how awkward he can be? Whatever I'm skipping class. Too sleepy …

* * *

Crap, I fell asleep longer than I expected. What time is it? I checked my phone … shit! 4:00 pm … Oh, I got 3 messages from Rei! He better be waiting for me.

**Sender: Rei – 3:05 pm **

[I'm waiting at the school gates. See ya]

**Sender: Rei – 3:20 pm **

[Where are you ...?]

**Sender: Rei – 3:45 pm **

[I guess you went home … I'm going for lunch with Keisuke at Maji Burger. Try to come if you can. Take care.]

* * *

HE WHAT?! Lunch with Keisuke? _Try to come if you can_, my ass! I'm gonna kill him. I dialed his number and called. No answer, Tch, does he ever pick up the phone?!

I'll call one more time.

**[Heyy Aomine-Sempai~]**

That bastard!

[Why are you the one answering the phone call?!]

He chuckled. **[Rei-chin went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon. Oh! And by the way, you shouldn't make him wait that long for you! You hurt his feelings you know! He's so sad … it makes me want to give him a big hug!] **

I tightened my grip on the phone.

[Put him on the phone you bastard]

**[Eh? But I told you he's in the bathro- ****_Oh! Rei-chin~ we were just talking about you!_****] **

**[Huh? Who are you talki- Hey that's my phone! Give it back!] **

**[Okay! Chill, sheesh! Here, it's Aomine] **

**[H-Hello?]**

[Stay there and don't move an inch. I'm coming to kill you]** (Click) **I ended the phone call.

That idiot! I'm going to pulverize him! I got up and made my way to Maji Burger.

* * *

I spotted Rei as soon as I entered the restaurant. He was shaking as I approached him. "You idiotic monkey!" He flinched.

Huh? Where's that smug faced bastard?

"Where's Yanagi?!" He looked away. "H-He went out just a few minutes ago." I raised an eyebrow. "Heh, good riddance! Now … tell me, how dare you ditch me for that bastard?!" He frowned. "Y-You're the one who didn't show up! Even though I waited …" I sighed.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the rooftop and skipped classes for the rest of the day. I woke up and saw your messages at 4." He blushed.

"O-Oh …"

Is that all he has to say? "Are you done eating?" He nodded. "Let's go out for a walk then." He nodded again.

* * *

Tch, he's being too quiet.

_Ah, that reminds me … he hasn't bothered me with his 'I love yous' at all today._

"Oi Rei! Why are you being too quiet?! It's annoying." He was freaking out again. I sighed and grabbed his wrist then dragged him to an alleyway. "Rei" He looked at me.

"Tell me … you love me." His eyes widened.

"EH?!"

I glared at him. "Shut up and say it!" He looked away. "W-Why?" What does he mean why? "Tch, you always say it, why are you feeling awkward about it now?!" He frowned. "I won't say it!" I pinned his hands to the wall. "Say it." He shook his head. "No! Not until you say that you love me too!" My eyes widened.

…

Oh … is that why he's not saying it?

I let go of his hands and looked away. "Why are you insisting on hearing me say it?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean why? … It's … normal to want to hear the person you love say 'I love you'" I sighed.

"Not necessarily … they can show how they feel without having to say it." He frowned.

"Does that mean that you'll never say it?"

_It's not that I don't want to say it. It just doesn't want to come out. _

"T-Then, why were you asking me to say it just now?" I flinched at his question. I lowered my eyes. "No reason, I'm just … used to it, I guess." My eyes widened when I saw tears fill his eyes.

"You're really selfish … Daiki. I … want to hear you say it too … _that you love me_ … Even if you say it just once … one time is enough, so please …" He was sobbing while I stood there speechless. Damn it, I didn't mean to make him cry …

_I really don't like it when you cry, Rei. So stop crying. _

I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. "I never said it before …" He lift his head to look at me.

"Eh?"

I put my hand behind his head and buried his face in my chest. I don't want him to see my embarrassed face. "_The words that you throw at me everyday!_ I never said them to anyone before … because I never felt anything for anyone else before … **you're an exception**. I'm telling you now that … I'm not good with these words, so put up with me for a while. I'll definitely say it … one day. Okay?" I felt him hug me back and nod.

"I love you, Daiki…"

* * *

_When he first confessed to me back then, I thought of his feelings as nothing but disgusting. Seriously, what was I thinking? I never knew how happy his confessions would make me now. Although I can't say it yet, I can feel it._

_ I love you, Rei. _

* * *

**Finally done with chapter 16! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Look forward to the next chapter! It will be up by tomorrow hopefully! Please favorite, follow, and review if you can. Thanks a lot~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm sorry I kinda took time to post this chapter. My brain was not functioning at all for 2 days … it was a drag. But I'm finally done with it and here it is, chapter 17! I really hope you guys enjoy reading this! Have fun, see ya!

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I let out a loud sigh as I lie on bed. I can't believe it … I got an 'almost' confession by Daiki today. Also, he said he would definitely say it one day_. So I'll wait … until he says the words 'I love you' to me._ I felt my heart skip a beat at that thought.

Oh … I just remembered. _Tomorrow is Daiki's birthday! _If it weren't for Daiki's mom, I wouldn't have known about it! I felt my face heat up when I remembered what she talked about last night.

* * *

[**Flashback**]

_I feel so embarrassed! I told Daiki that I don't mind cuddling, but … I feel too embarrassed about it after all! He told me to wait for him and not sleep … why? … I was interrupted from my thoughts when Daiki's mom entered the room. _

_"Rei-chaan~" She grinned. "Eh? Where's Daiki-chan?" She raised an eyebrow. "He just went to take a shower." She nodded. "Hey Rei, I want to ask you something." Huh? That's weird. She didn't say Rei-chan … "Sure. What is it auntie?" I wonder what she wants to ask … _

_"What exactly is your relationship with Daiki?" I flinched. "E-Eh?" She eyed me. "I mean … friends? Daiki never bothered to hang out with anyone besides Satsuki. But somehow, you seem a bit closer than he is with Satsuki. Best friends? … I kind of doubt that, because my son isn't someone who bothers about things like that. In fact, he'd call it stupid. So what's left?" I immediately looked away with nervousness. _

_"You're lovers." _

_My eyes widened. "Am I right?" Oh no … if his mom finds out, she'll definitely … hate me. She won't let me talk to Daiki again … She'll- I was interrupted from my thoughts when she called me. "Rei, answer me." _

_But even so … I … _

_"I'm sorry auntie …" I felt tears falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry that I like Daiki … don't hate me … but, if it's not Daiki … it can't be anyone else." I flinched when her hand touched my face. She was wiping away my tears … but why? "You idiot, did I say anything to make you cry?" I shook my head. She sighed. "Don't apologize. I'm actually happy." _

_She's happy? _

_I tilted my head in confusion. She laughed. "I don't really know why or how it happened, but … Daiki was distancing himself from everyone. It was a miracle that Satuski-chan managed to stay friends with him. These past few days though, I felt that Daiki was a lot easier to approach and talk to than before, it makes me happy to see him express himself more now … I feel like I should be thankful to you." She smiled at me. _

_"Besides, I don't see that anything's wrong with the way you feel about Daiki. I can tell how much you love him by the way you act around him … it makes me happy to see how loved my son is. No, what I'm trying to say is … Thank you for falling in love with my son." _

_My eyes widened at her words. S-She thanked me for liking… Daiki. I smiled at her. "So? Who confessed to who first?" She winked at me. I blushed with embarrassment. "I … confessed first." She grinned. "And? When did Daiki tell you how he feels about you?" U-Uhhh … How do I answer that? "H-He said he'll go out … with me."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I asked." I looked away. She sighed. "So that idiot son of mine never said he likes you, huh?" I frowned and shook my head. She paused for a second and grinned. "I have an idea!" I looked at her with confusion. "How often do you tell him that you love him?" I freaked out at her question … W-Why is she asking?! "Just answer!" I blushed and replied. "A few times … E-Every day … I guess." _

_She laughed. "Good. Daiki is just a stubborn idiot. So … try not telling him that you love him at all for a while. It will definitely bother him! Trust me, I know my son! And if he happens to ask you to say it, tell him that you wont say it until he says it too!" _

_Oh, that's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that too? _

_"Oh! And by the way Rei-chaan!" I waited for her to continue. "After tomorrow is Daiki-chan's birthday~" No way! His birthday … "So make sure to make him happy!" She winked. I blushed and smiled at her. "I will … thanks for letting me know auntie!" She grinned. _

_Oh I'll ask her what Daiki likes … I'm not sure what to get him for a birthday gift. I was about to ask her but we were interrupted by Daiki._

[**Flashback End**]

* * *

I let out another sigh. In the end, I didn't get to ask her what Daiki likes … I'm not sure what to get him! I can try asking him what he likes … I'll send him a text message.

**Sender: Rei **

**[Daiki (^_^) So, I was thinking … and I realized that I forgot to ask you … what do you like?]**

I sent it! I hope he replies soo- Woah he replied already!

**Sender: Daiki **

**[What the hell kind of a message is that? Why do you want to know anyway?]**

Couldn't he just answer my question? I can't just tell him that I want to know what to get him for his birthday gift!

**Sender: Rei **

**[I want to know what Daiki likes and dislikes …]**

I hope that convinced him. I waited a few minutes before I received another message.

**Sender: Daiki**

**[Oh okay … I DISLIKE stupid questions, and idiots who ask these stupid questions. As for what I like, no … love, is Mai-chan's magazine collections. Happy now?]**

W-WHAT?! That was the most useless reply ever! He called me an idiot and said he likes Mei-chan's magazines! I'm not going to get him an idol's magazine for a birthday gift!

**Sender: Rei**

**[Pervert!]**

How dare he tell his lover that he likes a perverted magazine that has photographs of an idol with big b-boobs in it! He's so mean! I snapped out of my thoughts when I received a message.

**Sender: Daiki**

**[Who are you calling a pervert?! You just don't understand the beauty of Mai-chan! I can't blame you though, innocent kids like you wouldn't know shit.]**

T-That meanie!

**Sender: Rei**

** [I don't even want to understand! Go enjoy looking at your pervy magazines! I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!]**

I got under my blanket and kept my phone under the pillow. I still don't know what I'm supposed to get him. I want to buy him something that would make him happy … Basketball shoes? He probably already has a lot … a necklace? Nah … he wouldn't wear it.

I'm really bad at this- OH! I shot my head up. A scarf! I can knit a scarf for him! A-And since I made it myself, it would be … considered special, right? It's winter now, so he'll definitely be using it! … I just realized that I don't know how to knit. But, mom knows … I'll ask her to teach me now! I got up and went to look for her. She's probably in the kitchen.

* * *

Yup, there she is. "Mom!" She stopped washing the dishes and looked at me. "Rei? I thought you were sleeping already." I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep. Umm … I wanted to ask you to help me with something …" She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" It's so embarrassing. I hope she doesn't start questioning me. "It's my friend's birthday tomorrow. So umm … I was thinking of … knitting a scarf for him. Can you … teach me?" She smiled. "A _friend_?" There! I knew she would start asking me questions! "Yes it's a f-friend! So please just teach me!" She laughed. "My cute Rei~ I'll teach you, no worries!"

…

A few hours passed while she was teaching me how to knit. I'm not bad at all! I managed to knit a scarf, but it didn't turn out that good. I'm going to knit him a blue scarf this time. I hope it turns out perfect!

* * *

I did it … Yes! I managed to knit a perfect blue scarf! I squealed with excitement as I folded the blue scarf and kept it in a bag. I'll write him a birthday card and keep it in the bag too. I hope he likes it!

I checked my phone to see if he replied to my message.

No reply, huh? At least tell me goodnight! Sheesh! I yawned. I'll get to bed and sleep, I feel so tired. I took another glance at the phone. Oh … it's after midnight.

_Happy Birthday, Daiki. _

* * *

It's morning already! I got up and changed to get ready to school. I won't take the birthday gift to school, I'll come back home after school to get it and ask Daiki to meet up somewhere. Uwah~ I can't wait to give it to him …

As soon as I got out of the house, I was surprised to see Daiki standing in front of the doorstep. "Eh? D-Daiki?" What's he doing here? "Yo, idiot." I blushed. "G-Good morning." He yawned. "Come on, let's get to school." I nodded and started walking next to him.

_Daiki actually came to walk with me to school_ … _I feel so happy._

"You" I waited for him to continue. "Your message was so annoying last night!" I glared at him. "Your reply was even more annoying!" He smacked me on the head. "OUCH!" He sighed. "Whatever, so … why the sudden interest in what I like?" I blushed.

_It's because of your birthday, dummy_.

"N-No reason, I just wanted to know." He raised an eyebrow. "Right." We walked the rest of the way in silence. I didn't want to tell him 'Happy Birthday' now.

_I want to wish him a happy birthday at a special moment_ … _or something_.

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

As soon as I got to class, a hyper Satsuki greeted me. "Dai-chan!" I sighed. "What?!" She grinned. "Happy Birthday~" I paused. Birthday? It's my birthday already? "Don't tell me you forgot that it's your birthday again!" I scratched the back of my head. "Whatever, it's not like I care about it or anything." She pouted.

"You're so depressing! Anyways, I already planned something for your birthday today! So don't you dare think of ditching! Got it?" I sighed. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Satsuki." Tcheh, I don't know why it's a big deal. I never bother to remember stupid things like birthdays.

When it's my birthday, the only people who remind me of it are Mom and Satsuki. I either spend it sleeping at home or with Satsuki since she bugs the shit out of me if I don't go.

Anyways I'll just sleep until its lunch break.

* * *

I woke up from the sound of the bell and went to the rooftop directly.

Hmm?

"Daiki"

Rei got to the rooftop before me? That's weird.

I went to where he was and sat next to him. "You're here early." He blushed. "I got your lunch…" I took it from him and smirked. "You're getting better at this. What a good slave you are." He glared at me. "I-I'm not your slave!" I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Yes you are." He pouted.

As soon as I was done eating, I lied down and placed my head on Rei's lap. "Daiki?" I reached my hand to his neck and grabbed it from behind, and then pulled his face closer. His face was about an inch away from my face.

"Rei" He was freaking out. "Y-Yeah?" I smirked. "Give me a kiss." His eyes widened as his face reddened. Can't he just normally kiss me when I ask him to? I sighed and let him go. "Eh?" he looked at me in confusion.

"Tch, don't _'_Eh' me! It's like if I don't kiss you or ask you to kiss me you would never even do it. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when break is over." I shut my eyes in hope of getting some sleep before lunch break is done.

_I don't want to tell him it's my birthday. He'll probably make a big deal out of it too … _

Huh? My eyes went wide open when I felt lips touch mine.

Rei?

His eyes were tightly shut and his face was as red as a tomato. Heh, _my cute Rei._ I smirked into the kiss and slipped my tongue in his mouth. His hand was gripping my shirt tightly. I bit his lower lip causing him to moan.

"DAAIII-CHAAAN~"

_SHIT! _

I pushed Rei back immediately and got up. Did she see us?

"I wanted to tell you about today's pl-" I covered her mouth with my hand. Rei will find out that it's my birthday if she keeps talking. "Let's just go to class. Break will be over in a minute." She nodded. "D-Daiki!" I turned back to face him. "Umm … nothing, I'll see you after school." He lowered his gaze.

"Oh uh … I have something to do after school. I'll call you when I'm done or something, okay?" His eyes widened. "B-But …" I raised an eyebrow. "What?" He frowned. "No, it's nothing. I'll see you later then." He walked away right after that. "Dai-chan! Let's go to class too, we'll be late!" I sighed. "Yeah."

What was wrong with him? Oh, he's probably making a big deal and over thinking things about Satsuki again. Dumb ass. I'll just tell him not to worry about it when I call him later.

_Damn it, I want to kiss him again_.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

Classes were finally over. I went back home immediately and threw myself over the couch. What a fail of a plan … I can't believe that he's busy after school. What is he doing anyway? Does he have plans with someone else? Maybe with Momoi-san? But, whatever he has probably won't take long, right?

* * *

After a few hours later of doing nothing but stare at the ceiling, I finally decided to get changed and go out for a walk until Daiki gets back home. I can still give him the gift today. So I'll just wait till he's back.

I got out of the house with the birthday gift in my hand and went to the convenience store to buy a warm drink. It's a bit too cold today, probably because I wore a light jacket. I wasn't in the mood to look for something else.

* * *

Eh? …

It's snowing. No way! I felt my mood lighten up when it started to snow. I've always loved the snow ever since I was a kid. _I hope that Daiki is wearing something warm_ … I made my way to his house and rung the doorbell. No answer? His mom is probably at work.

So, he's not back yet … I sighed and crouched in front of the doorstep. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted him.

**Sender: Rei**

**[Where are you?]**

I hope he gets back soon. I want to see him already …

* * *

I glanced at my phone and frowned. It's been two hours and he hasn't replied yet. I'll try calling him. I took out my phone and dialed his number.

**[What is it Rei]**

Oh! He picked up!

**[W-Where are you?]**

I heard him sigh over the phone.

**[Didn't I tell you that I'd call you when I'm done?]**

Why does he make it sound like I'm a bother to him?

**[I sent you a text message … did you see it?]**

**[Aominechii~ stop talking over the phone, Momoichii is going to eat the whole cake! Hurr- ****_Don't listen to him Dai-chan! I didn't even touch the cake yet!]_**

These are … Kise-san and Momoi-san? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him sigh again.

**[Damn it! Anyways I'll see you later, bye!] (Click)**

He hung up. So he's with them. Did he _… _not want to spend his birthday with me? He didn't even mention anything about his birthday to me today. If his mom didn't tell me … then I wouldn't have known anything at all.

* * *

I decided to wait a little bit longer until he shows up, and ended up waiting for another hour. I give up … It doesn't seem like he'll be coming back soon. I got up and was about to leave but stopped when I saw Daiki.

He wasn't alone. Momoi-san was walking beside him. I frowned when I saw them walking together. She was clinging to his arm.

_Honestly … what pisses me off the most… is that they look really good together._

I'll just leave without him noticing me. I turned around and started walking away.

"REI!"

I flinched when I heard Daiki call me. "Stay right there!" I looked back and saw him approaching me. I was slowly backing away but stood still when he grabbed my hand. His eyes widened.

"Oi, how long have you been here?"

I shook my head. "N-Not long. I got here just now …" He glared at me. "Stop lying! Your hand is as cold as a freezing ice cube!" I frowned. He looked back at Momoi-san and ...

… Eh? When did Kise-san get here? EH? Another guy showed up as well.

"Tetsu, walk Satsuki back home." Tetsu? Who's that? A guy with light blue hair and blue eyes nodded. "Come on Momoi-san, let's go." She smiled and nodded as they both walked away. "Ehh? Isn't that Kurosaki? No way! It's nice to see you agai-" Daiki interrupted Kise-san with glare.

"You should go back too, I'm busy. So scram." Kise-san faked a frown. "You're so mean Aominechii~ Even though we just celebrated your birthday!" Daiki sighed. "Just go back, I'll talk to you guys later." Kise-san raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, see ya Aominechii! You too Kurosaki! See ya!" I nodded and waved back. "See you!"

* * *

After they were all gone, Daiki tightened his grip on my hand. "Rei, were you already here when you called me?" I looked away. He clicked his tongue then dragged me inside the house.

"W-Wait, Daiki." He wasn't listening. He sat in the couch, pulled me to his lap and hugged me. "Dai-" I was interrupted. "How long have you been waiting? And answer me honestly!" I frowned.

"3 or 4 hours … I think." He tightened his hug.

"You're shivering … Idiot … Idiot … Idiot! What were you thinking?! I told you I'd call you back when I'm done! Why are you so stubborn about everythi-" I pushed him away and got up. "Where are you going?!"

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

He walked to the door and picked up a bag. "Oi, Rei! Answer me!" He looked at me and walked over to where I was sitting and stood in front of me. "Here"

Huh?

He was giving the bag to me. "It's for you …" I raised an eyebrow and took it. I took out what was inside.

_A scarf?_

"What's this for?" He blushed and hugged me out of nowhere. "Rei?" He cupped my face with his hands and … kissed me. I was too dumbfounded to realize what was going on. He kissed my cheek, my nose, my forehead, and my lips again. I was confused, completely confused. "Rei? What…" He hugged me again.

_"Thank you for being born into this world … Happy birthday, Daiki. I love you." _

My eyes widened. _When did he … why does it … feel weird?_

Mom, Satsuki, Kise, and Tetsu … they all wished me a happy birthday. But why is it that when Rei said it … my heart feels like its about to burst? I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly.

_"Thank you Rei, for falling in love with me."_

* * *

A few minutes passed with us cuddling without saying anything at all. But I decided to break the silence. "Rei" He looked at me. "So … what's with the scarf?" He blushed and looked away. "I didn't know what else … to get you. You didn't tell me what you like … yesterday. And I definitely wouldn't get my boyfriend a perverted magazine!"

I chuckled and pinched his cheek. "So cute, are you jealous of Mai-chan?" He held the hand that was pinching his cheek and blushed.

"Of course I am … you can easily admit that you love Mai-chan but … you can't even say that you like me…" My eyes widened. "I-It's … fine though. I already said that I'd wait until you can say it … so yeah."

My eyes softened. I'm an idiot. A complete idiot. He … waited for hours while it was snowing … waited for me to come back … just to wish me a happy birthday_. _

_Someone like you … How can I not … fall in love with you, Rei?_

_Say it Aomine Daiki … _

_Say that you love him … _

_I love you, Rei … _

_I love you … _

_I love you … _

**"I love you"**

* * *

**Chapter 17 is finally done! Whew~ Okay, this thing seriously took longer than I expected! I'm so glad I'm done with it. So, Aomine FINALLY said the magic words! Yaay Aomine, I mean … about freakin' time! Right? Hope you enjoyed this! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey there! So, guess what everyone? Final chapter is finally out! I kinda took more time to write this since I was doing my best to make a proper ending! I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter, and I hope that you enjoy the ending! Have fun reading this, cya!

One more thing, there's going to be an extra chapter coming up soon. A side-story of this fan fic featuring a new pairing. You probably didn't expect this, but the couple will be **Hirota x Keisuke** … (Just in case you forgot, Hirota is that double dating freak who kept asking Rei to come along with him!)

* * *

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

"I love you."

_I … said it. I finally said it_.

I looked at Rei hoping that he could have heard it somehow. His eyes grew wide, the blush on his face deepened, and tears filled his eyes. My eyes widened when I saw him cry. "Rei…?" I reached my hands to cup his face and wiped away his tears with my thumbs. He kept sobbing and sniffing non-stop for a while. When he finally stopped, he raised his hands to reach mine that were still cupping his face and held them.

"Rei, why are you … crying?" He was frowning. "Say it again." He tightened his grip on my hands. "Say that … you love me again." I felt my face heat up a bit. "N-No …" He pouted his lips. "But … why? You just said it!" I looked away from him. "Anyways I already said it and that's that!" He let go of my hands, put his hands on my chest and gripped my shirt.

"B-But, I wasn't mentally prepared for it … my heart wasn't ready either! I want to hear you say it properly again!"

I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the couch. "Fine, I'll tell you how I feel about you …" I felt his whole body shiver, as my face got closer to his.

"I …" _He softened his eyes._

"I …" _My mouth was close to his. His blush kept growing deeper by the second. I leaned further down so that my mouth was next to his ear and smirked._

"I still think you're an idiot."

* * *

I bursted out laughing at his reaction. "I-It's not funny! I … I hate you! You jerk!" He pushed me back and got off of the couch. I was still busy laughing. "S-sorry, but … it was hilarious. You were so into it! I couldn't help it." He glared at me. "Oh yeah?! Well good for you! I'm leaving!" He reached the door and slightly opened it but I shut the door using both of my arms immediately.

Rei was now standing in between my arms. "You're trapped. I'm not letting you go anywhere." His eyes looked at me with confusion. "I h-have to go! It's getting late! And there's school tomorr-mmph!" I put my hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened at first, but soon his eyes softened as he gave in to the kiss. He raised his arms and wrapped them around me.

"D-Dai…ki…" I pulled back from the kiss and looked at him. "What?" He lowered his gaze. "Y-Your … mom will come back soon." I smirked and leaned down for another kiss. "Does it look like I care?" He shut his eyes tightly and parted his lips allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Heh, he's finally giving in to my kisses. _I closed my eyes and kissed him deeper.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rei pulled away from the kiss gasping for air. "L-Let's stop …" I grinned and teased him. "Why? Is it too much for you?" He pouted and looked away. "S-Shut up! I already told you that y-your mom will be showing up any time now, so-ahhh!" I interrupted him when I leaned in to his neck and nipped it.

"Dai…" While sucking on his neck, I removed his jacket out of the way and slid my hand under his shirt. His eyes widened. "W-What are you doing?" I smirked. "What do you think I'm doing?" He put his hand over mine and tried to pull it out but failed when I overpowered him and managed to remove his shirt.

_Ah, his blush keeps growing deeper, is there a limit to how red he can turn? _

I smirked and bit his ear causing him to gasp. "Dai-!" The door suddenly opened and bumped with the backside of Rei's head hard, causing the both of us to trip and fall with Rei being on top of me.

"Daiki-chaaaaaan~ I'm ho-"

* * *

**Holy Crap.**

Mom was standing at the door with widened eyes. Rei was completely freaking out and immediately stood up. I just looked anywhere other than mom's direction. I mean … Rei is practically half naked and is on top of me.

_What would normal moms do in that kind of a situation?_

I flinched when a vein popped on her head. She stomped her way to where I was and grabbed me from the ear.

"OUCH! Mom! What are y-" She pinched my ear harder. "You stupid perverted son! How dare you touch my innocent Rei-chaaaaaan~ I'm going to kick your sorry ass and ground you for a week!" What-the-fuck? I slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"First of all, Rei is **mine** you stupid annoying mom! Seco- Hey! Stop clinging on to him!" I have no idea when she managed to go to Rei's side and hug him. "My poor Rei-chaaan~ I'm so sorry that this perverted son of mine attacked you. Don't worry though, now that I'm here, I'll protect you!" I sent Rei death glares.

**I told you not to let anyone touch you, Rei! **

He flinched as if he understood what I was thinking. I snapped out of my thoughts when mom let go of Rei and sighed.

"But anyways…" She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Daiki-chan~" She ruffled my hair. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "W-Whatever." She grinned and looked at Rei. "Come on, I bought a cake on my way home, let's celebrate Daiki-chan's birthday together. Rei blushed and nodded.

* * *

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I really can't process everything that happened just now. Hearing Daiki say he loves me …

_It really felt like my heart stopped for a second._

Then … getting t-touched by him … felt weird! A-And then his mom came in at a s-super wrong time! She always does but this time was … too awkward! I can't believe that Daiki said something like 'Rei is mine' to his mom! S-So that means … he knows that she knows about us. I feel so embarrassed! His mom is so kind.

_She doesn't mind it at all … me being with Daiki._

* * *

We spent the rest of the night celebrating Daiki's birthday. It was fun … I'm glad, that I waited for Daiki. I'm glad that I came here. Although hearing the words 'I love you' come from Daiki, it feels like a dream.

_It depresses me because I don't know when he's going to say it again …_

"Rei?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Daiki. "Y-Yea?" He raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" I nodded. "Daiki-chaan~? Who's this scarf for?! It's so cuuute! Can I wear it? Can I?" She already put it around her neck … "D-DON'T TOUCH IT!" He ran over to her and took it away from her. "It's mine!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yours? Since when do you bother to buy yourself scarfs?! You used to throw away the ones I get you! Saying things like, 'wearing scarfs is so lame'."

Eh? D-Did I make the wrong choice with the gift? So … he didn't like it.

I frowned. Daiki sighed and scratched the back of his head. "This one is special. Rei gave it to me." I felt my eyes widen.

**Special? **

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Ehhhhh? No way! But I like it~ Rei-chaan~ Where did you buy it from? I want one too!" She wants one?! I blushed and looked away.

"S-Sorry … I ummm … made it." Daiki and his mom looked dumbfounded. "No way … Oh god, Rei-chan is definitely the cutest! You're so lucky Daiki-chan! Don't you think?" He looked away.

_Did it sound weird when I said that I made it for him?_ I frowned.

"Sorry, umm … I have to go. It's really late. Mom will freak out." He sighed. "Fine, let's go, I'll drop you off." I blushed and nodded. "Awww~ you're leaving me Rei-chaan~? I'm going to miss you!" She hugged me again. I flinched and avoided looking at Daiki. I can tell that he's sending me death glares again.

He came from behind me and put one arm around me, then pushed his mom away with the other arm. "Stop touching him!" I blinked at what just happened. His mom pouted. "But I can't resist him, I mean … LOOK AT HIM! He's so fluffy~" I blushed at what she said and felt Daiki's arm tighten around my neck.

He's choking me!

"Well then, too bad for you. He belongs to me. Oh and … I'm going to tell dad that you're _emotionally_ cheating on him!" She gasped. "H-How dare you?! FINE! I'm going to tell him that you're dating a guy! And I won't back you up at all! Instead, I'm going to enjoy watching him kick your ass. _Heh, unless you beg me to help you_."

A sweat drop appeared at the back of my head. His mom is scary when she wants to be. Now I know whom Daiki takes after! I heard Daiki sigh as he let go of me.

"Let's just go before this conversation turns weirder than it already is." I nervously smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later auntie! Goodnight!" She smiled and waved. "Goodnight Rei-chaan~"

* * *

As soon as we got out of the house, there was an awkward silence between us. I looked at his hand, he was still holding the scarf. I frowned. "Y-You know … if you don't like the scarf, I'll get you something else …" He stopped walking.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Give me the scarf, I'll get you another gift." I reached my hand to take it from him but he lift his arm so that I wouldn't be able to reach it. "Hell no! It's mine!" I raised an eyebrow.

"But you don't like scarfs! I'll get you something else!" I jumped and tried to take the scarf but he raised his hands higher causing me to trip. I almost fell but he put one arm around me and stopped me from falling. "Clumsy idiot." He sighed. "G-Give it bac-" He let go of me and put the scarf around his neck.

"It's true … about me not liking scarfs ..." I frowned. "Then why?" He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Because it's a scarf that was made by you." I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up from the kiss.

He cleared his throat and started walking again. "Let's get you home already." I smiled. He was walking in front of me, so I walked faster and hugged him from behind. He stood still in surprise.

"Daiki" ...

"Yeah?" I tightened my hug. "I love you." He flinched. I chuckled at his reaction. I'm sure he didn't expect me to say it now. I let go of him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of him.

"Rei…"

He put his hand on my cheek and … smiled. "You love me, right?" I shivered when I felt his thumb caress my cheek. I blushed and nervously nodded. He leaned in next to my ear and smirked.

"I love you too"

_He said it … again!_

I didn't even get a chance to react when he held my hand and started walking. I was dumbfounded, completely. Daiki sighed. "This is why I didn't want to say it." I looked at him. "Eh?" He scratched the back of his head. "Whenever I say it, you act like you saw a flying pig! Just act normally!" I blushed. "It's because you saying that you love me is a miracle! And you keep saying it when I'm not ready …"

He tightened his grip on my hand and sighed again. "Idiot, miracles don't happen twice in a day. Anyways … I'll say it many times in the future. So just … make sure that you don't disappear one day." I was so happy that I felt that my heart might to stop. I nodded. "I won't disappear … I'll always love you, Daiki." I glanced at Daiki and saw him blush.

_Oh god, my heart can't take it anymore._

* * *

"I feel like throwing up." He put his hand over his mouth. "EH?! A-Are you okay?! What's wrong? Where does it hurt?!" He glared at me. "We sound like a cheesy couple! No- I turned into a cheesy guy because of you!" I nervously looked away.

_…_

_…_

_… _

_Ah, it's true_.

"We're normal! You're thinking too much!" He scowled at me. "What was that long pause for?!" I grinned. "It's nothing! Oh- I reached home! I'll see you in school Daiki~ Goodnight!" I let go of his hand to enter the house but Daiki grabbed my hand and pulled me to him again

"Hey …" I looked at him. "Kiss me?" I pouted … it feels awkward when he asks me to kiss him. But … I'll do it! I closed my eyes, leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

When I pulled back, he smirked. "You know … you're getting better at kissing." My eyes widened. "R-Really? So does that mean that … you like kissing me now?" He raised an eyebrow then sighed. "You idiot, if I didn't like it then I wouldn't have kissed you to begin with."

_Oh …_ I smiled. "I love you, Daiki" He ruffled my hair. "Goodnight Rei." I waved my hand as I entered the house. "Goodnight Daiki!"

* * *

[Next Day]

I yawned and stretched my hands as I made my way to school_._

_Daiki didn't come to walk with me today._

I thought he'd be here just like yesterday. Oh well, it's fine though. "Reeiii-chinn!" I looked back to see a grinning Keisuke approaching me. "Keisuke!" I waved at him. "I missed you~" He put his arm around me neck and ruffled my hair. I chuckled at his randomness. "Keisuke~ I miss you t-" I was interrupted when a hand grabbed my shirt from the back and pulled me away from Keisuke.

"Ah, Aomine-Sempai~ Good morning!" Keisuke scoffed. Oh no … I was too scared to look back. Daiki is going to murder me! "Good morning you annoying prick." Keisuke smirked at him. "Why do you look so pissed off Sempai~? Did I maybe do something to piss you off?" I'm sweating with nervousness at the moment. I flinched when I felt Daiki's hand on my head.

"I know that you've already heard what's **unnecessary** from Rei, but since you already know … I'm warning you to refrain yourself from touching what's mine."

EHHHH!? Keisuke was shocked as much as I was. "Hehhh~ Are you jealous Sempai?"

_Stop it Keisuke! _

"Yeah, it pisses me off to no end when people touch what's mine." Keisuke raised an eyebrow then grinned. "Yeah yeah, don't worry, he's just an important friend. I don't have any intentions of _stealing_ him away or anything. Besides, I'm straight. You stupid _homo-couple_!" I nervously smiled.

_Okay … Time to run away … Daiki is definitely going to snap._

"Good. So make sure you don't get in the way."

Eh? …

Ehhh? …

EHHHHH?!

Aomine Daiki was called a homo just now, and he's acting normal? Keisuke smirked and waved at me. "See you in class Rei-chin!" I was too dumbfounded to even blink.

"**Rei**" I'm doomed.

"Didn't I tell you to stop letting people cling on to you?" I flinched. "Oh and what was it you said just now? You _missed_ him, huh?" He clicked his tongue and continued walking. "Two-timing bastard."

EHHHH?!

I ran after him. "I'm sorry! I was going along with what he said, I swear! I-I missed YOU Daiki! Not him!" He was completely ignoring me! "As if I'd believe you." I pouted my lips. "But … I love you." He was still ignoring me. Damn it … did I ruin his mood again? I frowned and continued walking next to him.

* * *

I glanced at him every now an then to see what expression he had. Yeah, he had an expression that says 'go die' on his face.

_I want to hold his hand_ …

I hesitated but then touched his hand, hoping he would get what I'm trying to hint. No reaction. My hand was shaking when I tried to touch his hand again, but I retrieved my hand just before it touched his …

_I don't want to piss him off again_.

I heard him sigh and mutter. "Idiot." I looked at him, and my eyes widened when his hand held mine. "I'll forgive you this time, but if you do it again I'll kill you!" I blushed and smiled at him. "I love you … Daiki" He looked away immediately. I inwardly chuckled when I saw his blush!

_I never thought that … the hopeless confession I made on the rooftop that day, would lead to something like this. I'm so glad that I gathered up my courage and confessed to you. I don't know how many obstacles will get in our way, but … I'm never giving you up to anyone. Because … _

_I love you, Aomine Daiki. _

"Rei!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Y-Yeah?" He sighed. "You ignored me … even though I just told you something that I rarely say. Well, too bad for you. I'm not saying it until god knows when."

Huh?

Something he rarely says?

It can't be …

"D-Daiki! I-It's not fair! I was thinking about something!" He smirked. "Too bad for you, I won't say it." I frowned. "But … I want to hear it…" I pouted and lowered my eyes.

* * *

When we reached school, I let go of his hand. "So umm … I'll see you later Dai-" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me around. "D-Daiki? Where are we-"

Huh? …

_… Rooftop_.

"This is where it started, right?" I blinked at him. "Sorry?" He scratched the back of his head. "When you first confessed to me. You were standing here, and I was positioned this way, right?" My eyes grew wide when I realized what he was talking about.

_It's true … this is exactly how we were facing each other when I first confessed to him. _

I slowly nodded. "Do it again." I raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" He clicked his tongue. "Your confession! Do it again …" I felt my face heat up. W-What's going on?! Why is he making me confess again? "Just do it already, damn it!" I flinched.

"Aomine-Sempai, I really really like you!"

S-Shit … it feels weird. I wasn't looking at him. It felt too awkward. Why is he making me do this? I shivered when I felt Daiki's cold hand on my cheek. I looked at him and blushed when I saw his eyes soften.

What's … happening? My heart is beating really fast. My eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed me.

Daiki…?

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "I like you too, Rei."

_Oh god, I don't think that my heart can take it anymore._

* * *

"Nothing to say?" I looked away and shook my head. "It feels like my heart is about to stop any second now." He smirked and leaned in so that his lips were a few inches away from mine. "You love me that much, huh?" I nervously nodded as my blush grew deeper. He leaned in further closing the gap between us, and kissed me again.

"Daaai-chaaan~"

"God damn it! Do we always have to get interrupted by idiots?!" he muttered.

"What do you want, Satsuki?!" She grinned. "Tetsu-kun and I are datinnggg~"

EH?!

_Tetsu_ … that guy with the blue hair, right?_ So I was seriously worrying like an idiot over nothing?!_

"Who the fuck cares if you're dating! Will you leave me alone already?" She pouted. "You're so mean Dai-chaan~" I sighed then chuckled at them.

* * *

_Even though I've said it countless times already, I'll say it again. I love you, Daiki._

* * *

**_Chapter 18 is over and the story finally ends! Okay, I seriously felt like crying while writing this chapter. I did not want to end it at all since I became so used to writing a chapter every day or two, but I had to end it eventually. So here we are … I hope you guys enjoyed this fan fic! Please favorite, follow, and review if possible._**

**_Look forward to "I'm Not Your Slave: Side-Story" _**


	19. Side Story - Keisuke x Hirota

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and the characters belong their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own my fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! So I finally finished writing the side story, and here it is! Although it pissed me off because it turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. I originally wanted to finish this and publish it on the 1st of January, but it didn't work out since I got distracted with my family. I'm sure you know how crazy it is on New Years Eve! But, I'm finally done! I really hope you guys like this side story, I did my best to make it good since this is officially my first one shot, so go easy on me, please. Enjoy reading the side story!

This side story is a gift to my awesome friend, waremono . Iv ! I really hope you like it~   


* * *

I'm Not Your Slave: Side Story

(Yanagi Keisuke - Kazuya Hirota)

**One Shot**

* * *

"I'm sorry Hirota, I'm not in love with you anymore." He stood there with widened eyes upon hearing those words. "Eh? ... I don't understand what you're ... Saying." The girl frowned and lowered her gaze. "Let's break up. Sorry." She walked away as soon as she was done with that sentence.

* * *

**Kazuya Hirota's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day with swollen eyes. I can't believe that I was dumped. I honestly ... Felt like she was the one. No wonder she's been acting weird these past few weeks. I sighed as I got up from bed and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and stared at my reflection on the mirror.

Blue eyes, short dark brown hair, not too tanned and not too white skinned, a bit taller than the average height, and a fit body.

Girls would normally like me, right? Then why do I always get dumped? This is the third time. Is it something that I lack? I always made sure to tell her that I love her properly, I took her on several dates, heck I even prepared bentos for her. What guy does that? Right? So why?

_Ah, I feel depressed._

I got ready and made my way to school. The moment I entered class, I spotted Kurosaki Rei. He's a good friend of mine, probably the only guy I could call a friend in this school. I don't find myself getting along with anyone else. I was actually always close with Kurosaki, but because of Mayu-chan, I spent less time with him and more time with her. I'm starting to feel guilty about it.

I approached Kurosaki and hugged him. "Ehh? H-Hirota?!" I sniffed. "Kurosaki~" He looked at me with worry. "What's wrong?" I frowned. "Mayu-chan dumped me!" He sighed and patted my head. "What happened?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't know. She just said that she's ... not in love with me anymore." My eyes widened when I felt someone grab my shirt from behind and pull me away from Kurosaki. "Who the h-" I cut my own words when I saw who it was.

A tall figure, spiked black hair, reddish-brown eyes, a cold stare that freaks the shit out of me, and a piercing on his left ear. Yanagi Keisuke. The guy I dislike the most in this school.

_No matter how you look at it, he gives off the air of a delinquent! _

"Oh, good morning Keisuke!"

_And I have no idea how Kurosaki can be friends with someone like him. _

"Mornin' Rei-chin." They're on first name basis too! I glared at Yanagi when he passed by me and purposely bumped into my shoulder.

"Y-You jerk! What's your problem?!" He smirked. "Your pathetic face is my problem." I grit my teeth. "Keisuke, Hirota, stop it!" I turned to face Kurosaki. "But he always does that! I don't even remember doing anything to make him hate me or somethin!" Kurosaki scratched the back of his head and looked away.

I turned back to Yanagi and glared at him. "Tell me what I did to make you treat me this way!" He raised an eyebrow. "Hah!? Just being around you annoys me. I dislike idiots like you. And what was it you were doing just now? Crying for getting dumped by a girl? How pathetic. It disgusts me." My eyes widened at his words.

"Keisuke! You're being rude! D-Don't worry about what he said Hirota. He didn't mean it!" Yanagi smirked. "Ehhhh? But I was being honest Rei-chin! Didn't you tell me to be more honest about how I feel?"

_I can never get along with this guy._

_As if I care what he thinks of me._

"Good morning class!" I snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher came in. "Please take your seats everyone!" My desk was placed behind Kurosaki's desk. And Yanagi's desk was next to Kurosaki's. Just my freakin' luck, why does he have to be sitting so close? I sighed and made my way to my desk. Yanagi glanced back at me and smirked. I turned my face to the other side and ignored him.

* * *

**[Lunch Break]**

As soon as lunch break started I took my bento out and started eating. "Kurosaki! Do you want some onigiri?" I held out my bento and placed it in front of him. "Thank you Hirota!" He smiled at me and reached his hand to grab the onigiri, but stopped when a hand held his wrist. Probably that annoying jerk Yana-

"Daiki!"

_Or not._

_Heh, even worse. Aomine Daiki! _

I scowled at him. "Y-You again!" His death glare made me flinch. "Another word from you, and you're dead." I paused then shuddered.

_It really feels like he's going to kill me! _

I can feel my face turn blue. So scary.

"Let's go, Rei!"

Is everyone on first name basis with Kurosaki?! Tcheh! His face flushed as Aomine dragged him out of class. I glared at Yanagi when I heard him chuckle. "What now?!" He smirked and walked out of class without saying a word. Damn it, now I have to eat alone. I finished eating and decided to take a walk out of class until lunch break is over.

* * *

"Heh, if it isn't Kazuya Hirota." I raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar face. "Sorry, do I know you?" He grinned. "Not really. I know you, but you don't." I scratched the back of my head and shrugged my shoulders. "Ah! Actually it's more like, I know your ex-girlfriend."

_Mayu-chan?_

"Heh, in fact ... You could say that I stole her away from you, Mayumi, that is." My eyes widened. He snickered. "Sorry did that shock you?" I was too confused to react. What does he mean when he says he stole her?

"What are you so confused about? Mayumi fell in love with me. Oh, but don't blame me for it. She's the one chose me. It's not my fault if you sucked with relationships."

_Wait, Mayu-chan broke up with me … because she fell in love with him?_

"Aww, are you that hurt? Tell you what, I can give you a shoulder to cry on as compensation! I'm nice, right?" I curled my hand into a fist and was about to punch him when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I glared at the person who stopped me.

_Eh?_

"Y-Yanagi?" He smirked. "Heh, and here I thought that this guy here looked pathetic enough to the point it pissed me off." Did he just come here to make fun of me? I glared at him and tried to shake my hand off but failed when he tightened his grip. "But you stole his girlfriend? How desperate can you get? You're even more pathetic than he is. It makes me want to puke."

_Wait, what?_

_Is Yanagi ... defending me?_

That guy got irritated and grabbed Yanagi by the collar of his shirt. "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your sempais, kid?!"

_A Sempai?_

Yanagi grinned. "Didn't your parents teach how to properly treat your juniors, Sempai?" Keisuke spoke with mockery. My eyes widened as soon as Yanagi was punched in the face. His mouth is bleeding! He smirked and spit out the blood on the Sempai's face.

This is getting out of hand! Yanagi was going to get punched a second time but I held his wrist and started running back to class. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?" I ignored him and continued running.

By the time we got back to class, I was panting. I looked at Yanagi and sighed. "Are you okay? Your mouth is..." He wiped the blood with his hand and went to his seat. Ignoring me again! "I'm asking you a question, answer it!" He glared at me. "What you did was unnecessary! I could have handled him. He punches like a girl." I sighed again.

"Unnecessary? If a teacher saw you get into a fight, you'll get suspended!" He smirked. "Why don't you worry about yourself before worrying about me? It's hilarious, having your girlfriend get stolen by a Sempai. Man, you're so lame."

_That guy, he didn't want to defend me. He just wanted to mock me! _

I made my way to him and slammed my hands on his desk. "Stop turning everything into a joke! What would someone like you know?! You probably never fell in love with anyone your whole life! You're the pathetic one, not me!" I finally got it out of my system.

_Huh?_

_Is he ... Laughing?_

"Love? Why would I waste my time with something like that? It's simply boring and depressing. Let's take you for an example. You fell in love, and what happened? You got dumped. No, what's worse is that the girl dumped you because she fell in love with someone else. Love is an annoying endless cycle that never ends. You fall in love, you fall out of love, and then you fall in love again. As if I would bother about something as stupid as that."

I frowned. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is stupid to fall in love. But ... You'll never know until you try. I won't give up on it just because I was dumped! I really want to fall in love, hold hands, go on dates, and share my first kiss with that person. I-"I was interrupted by Yanagi's laugh. "What's so funny?!" He smirked.

"This."

_Huh?_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. My eyes widened when I felt his lips land on mine. My face flushed.

_What's going on?_

_What is he …_

He pulled back and grinned. "Too bad for you, HI-RO-TA. I just ruined that pathetic dream of yours to share your first kiss with the person you love."

_My ..._

_First ..._

* * *

"Hirota?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kurosaki's voice. "Are you okay? Class is starting. You've been spacing out for 5 minutes."

_5 minutes?! _

I looked around. When did everyone get back in class? I went back to my desk and sat down.

_What just happened? My first kiss was ... _

I flinched when my eyes met with Yanagi's.

_That senseless bastard. This whole time ... I know it sounds stupid, but … I've been saving my first kiss for the right person. I wanted it to be really special. I never kissed with my past girlfriends because I was waiting for the right time ... and he just..._

* * *

"Hirota!"

I turned my gaze to Kurosaki when I heard him call me. He frowned. "What's wrong? You've been spacing out ever since lunch break!"

Ever since lunch break?

"Classes are already over. No really, what happened? Is it about ... You know, getting dumped?" I faked a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" I hurried out of class and started heading home.

* * *

_Damn it. _

_Damn it._

I put my hand on my lips and kept rubbing them so that the feeling would go away. Why would he do something like that? Is it just to make fun of me?

_But ... we're both guys! _

"Yanagi, you stupid jerk." I muttered. "Heh~ Are you thinking about me that much?" My eyes widened when I heard his voice. "W-What do you want?!" My face was heating up. He smirked. "I was bored, so I came here for some entertainment. So? What are you thinkin' about?" I stayed quiet.

_As if I could tell you! _

"Ah, could it be ... The kiss?" My blush grew deeper. He snickered. "So I was right!" I frowned. "Why ... would you do something like that?"

He sighed. "You really want to know?" I lowered my eyes and nodded.

"Well, its probably because I ..." I flinched when his hand touched my face.

_Eh?_

"Because I always liked you." My eyes widened as I felt my heart skip a beat. _EHHH?_ My heart was beating really fast.

_No way. Yanagi ... likes me? _

His face was getting closer to mine by the second. I ... I have to push him away. I shut my eyes tightly.

_Maybe Yanagi isn't as bad as I thought ... _

_No, what am I thinking? _

_But, maybe I could ... _

I snapped my eyes open when I heard him smirk. "Don't tell me you actually believed it just now?" I was honestly confused. "W-What?" He smirked. "You thought I kissed you because I like you?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, because you just said that you ..." He grinned. "Yeah right! Like that would ever happen."

"You want to fall in love? Hold hands? Have your first kiss with that person? Now its obvious why your girlfriend dumped you. Heh, I just felt like ruining that idiotic fantasy of a perfect love story for you. Your first kiss was stolen by someone you hate. Ahhh, that felt good." I frowned.

_That's why he ... took my first kiss? _

"Do you ... hate me that much?" He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I looked away from him. "Hate you? Yeah, I guess I do. I simply find people like you annoying. And it feels good to see that expression on your face." He smirked. "You look like you're about to cry."

_I knew it ... he really does hate me. _

I clenched my fist and glared at him. "You're right. I may be pathetic, idiotic, and annoying. But, you're the worst! Making a joke out of my feelings because it amuses you, ruining something I believed was important, I was an idiot to believe for a second that you might be different from what I thought. I was wrong ... I hate people like you the most!"

...

Why isn't he saying anything?

"You hate me? Hah, well the feeling is mutual. Being around you makes me sick, so stay away from Rei-chin. As long as you're around him, I'll have to see that pathetic face of yours all the time. Got it?"

_I make him sick? Why does he always have to … _

"A-As if I want to be around someone like you! See if I care!" I passed by him and walked back home. I can't stand him!

* * *

**Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V. **

"So answer my question already, Rei!"

_Yes, I am currently being scolded by Daiki. _

"HAH?!" I flinched. "D-Daiki! I said I was sorry already!" Oh crap, he's really pissed. "I'll ask you again Rei. Why didn't you immediately show up when lunch break started? And why the hell were you happily having lunch with that _double-date-freak_ friend of yours?" I sighed.

_Why is Daiki over reacting? I never knew he could be this possessive. _

"I got a little bit distracted! And he offered me food out of kindness, I was going to see you after that." He raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Out of kindness? Well, you and his kindness can kiss my ass. Tch! Enjoy having lunch by yourself!" He clicked his tongue and made his way to the door.

"W-Wait! Daikiiii! I already apologized! Stop being a meanie!" I pout my lips. He ignored me! I ran after him and hugged him from behind. "What do you think you're doing?"

_He's so stubborn! _

"I love you, Daiki" I felt him tense up. He's not saying anything.

_No way!_

I chuckled when I saw his ears turn red. Recently, Daiki has been blushing a lot. He's so cute! I tightened my hug.

"I love you."

He put his hands over mine, and tried to move them away. As if I'll let him! I tightened my hug again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lov-" I was interrupted when he turned around to face me and covered my mouth with his hand. "OKAY! I get it! So stop!" My eyes widened when I saw his face.

_Whenever I see him blush, it makes me happy. It kind of makes me feel confident about his feelings._

"Don't do it again! Got it?" I smiled and nodded.

He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "So uhh …" I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" He ruffled his hair. "What's wrong?" He seemed tense. "Damn it!" Before I realized what was happening, I felt Daiki's lips on mine.

_Daiki …_

I closed my eyes, and kissed him back.

_I love him. _

After a while, he pulled back and grinned. "Idiot." Why does he always do that?! I scowled at him. He smirked and kissed my nose.

"I love you too."

My face flushed. I still didn't get used to hearing Daiki say the words 'I love you' to me! Last time I heard it, was two weeks ago!

"Heh, cat got your tongue?"

I playfully glared at him and stuck my tongue out. "Nop, it's still here!" He snickered.

"oops! Guess I'll be taking it instead then."

_Eh? _

He smirked as he leaned in.

_EHHH?! _

"S-Stop! We have to get to class already!" He rolled his eyes. "Like I care. I'm skipping class." I covered his mouth with my hand. "Then I'm going back to class!" He moved my hand out of the way. "Nop, you're skipping too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? I don't skip classes like you do!" He grinned. "Because I said so, and you're my slave. Now shut up and let me kiss you." I felt my face heat up insanely. "I a-already said I'm not your-" I stood there dumbfounded as I was interrupted by another kiss. "Yes you are."

_Damn it! … I really love Daiki. My heart will definitely explode from irregular heartbeats one day._

* * *

**Kazuya Hirota's P.O.V. **

Damn it all, I can't sleep!

Why, you ask?

Well … I keep recalling how my first kiss was taken away by that jerk of a bastard! Why is my face heating up? And why do I feel weird about it?! Ughh … stop thinking about it, Hirota!

_What bothers me the most is that … I didn't hate it._

Y-Yeah right! I hate it. It was disgusting.

It was awful … it was …

_It was … good. _

_I feel like crying. Why did it feel good? With someone like him … and he's a guy!_

I ruffled my own hair. I'll just forget about it and sleep!

* * *

**[Next Morning] **

Yeah right! What sleep?! I couldn't get a wink of a sleep!

I sighed as I got off the bed, got dressed up, and headed to school. As I made my way to class, I was hoping I wouldn't bump into Yanagi before class starts. I looked around to make sure, and went into class.

I sighed in relief. He's not here. "Hirota!" Oh, it's Kurosaki! "Kurosa-" I interrupted myself.

[Flashback]

_"You hate me? Hah, well the feeling is mutual. Being around you makes me sick, so stay away from Rei-chin. As long as you're around him, I'll have to see that pathetic face of yours all the time. Got it?"_

[Flashback Ends]

"Hirota?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "O-Oh sorry! I spaced out! I forgot to do my homework, so I'll finish it before the teacher comes in! I'll talk to you after class, okay?" He blinked at me and nodded.

I inwardly cussed myself. Why do I have to listen to what that bastard says anyway?

"Keisuke! Good morning!" I felt my muscles tense up. I glanced at the door where Yanagi was standing. "Mornin'! How's my Rei-chin doing?" He smiled as he approached and ruffled Kurosaki's hair. "G-Good!"

_So he can smile like that too … _

"Hirota? Do you need help with the homework?" I turned my gaze to Kurosaki. "Eh?" He frowned. "You look restless. I can help you with the homework. It's fine!" I flinched when Yanagi glared at me. "N-No, it's fine, really! I'm just a bit sleepy, that's all. Thanks for the offer though!"

"Just leave him alone. So, what did you do yesterday Rei-chin?"

_Why do I feel weird? _

_My stomach hurts._

"Alright class! Let's get started!"

Shit! I didn't finish my homework! I immediately scribbled down random answers and closed my notebook. Whew, that was close.

* * *

**[Lunch Break]**

Finally, a break. I need to sleep. So … tired.

I placed my hands on the table, and rested my head on them. I'll sleep until break is over.

...

"Wake up."

_Who is it? Stop bothering me … I want to sleep more. _

"Oi, wake up you shit head!"

I shot my head up when I realized it was Yanagi's voice. W-Why is he here?! I was waiting for him to speak, but he was quiet.

_SAY SOMETHING!_

"Here." I was dumbfounded by what I saw. He placed a sandwich and milk on my desk. I blinked at him in confusion. He clicked his tongue. "Just eat you freakin' shit head!" I blushed.

_Why is he … being nice?_

I took the sandwich, removed the plastic wrap, and started eating. "Thank you, Yanagi." He raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What for?!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "The sandwich … and the milk." He glared at me.

"Hahhh?! Don't misunderstand! Rei-chin kept nagging me to get you something to eat because he was worried about you. He made me promise him. That's all! Ugh, disgusting. Don't ever misunderstand, as if I would give two shits about someone like you."

My eyes widened.

_Why am I so surprised anyways? I already know how much he hates me. _

I grit my teeth. "Yeah? Well don't worry, I won't misunderstand anymore!" I threw the sandwich at him. "I don't feel like eating anymore. So let me get back to sle-" I was interrupted when I felt a fist land on my face. "You fucking ungrateful idiot! I'm going to kill you!" I winced in pain when he pushed me off my seat, causing me to fall off of the chair.

"KEISUKE!"

It was Kurosaki. "R-Rei-chin." Yanagi stopped moving at all.

Kurosaki frowned and made his way to where I was. "Are you okay, Hirota?" I nodded as he helped me up. "Keisuke! What were you doing? Even though I asked you help him …" I glanced at Yanagi.

"It's not my fault! He threw the sandwich at me! I did what you asked me to do…"

_He's the one who looks restless now. Is he really that worried about what Kurosaki thinks of him? It's annoying. _

"Kurosaki." He looked back at me. "Sorry, it's my fault. I started the fight. Anyways, stop worrying about me already. I'm not a kid you know. I'm fine, I just didn't get any sleep last night, that's all. Okay?"

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, but … promise you'll get better soon!" I smiled at him. "I promise."

_Kurosaki … really is a good person. I can understand why Yanagi treats him nicely. _

_But still … Why is it that only Kurosaki gets the special treatment from him? I mean, I tried to get along with him several times! He's the one who keeps … _

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring. Classes again, I'm not it in the mood for class! "Come on, let's sit down before the teacher comes in and scolds us." I nodded to Kurosaki and went to my desk.

_It annoys me. Why does Yanagi hate me? I never did anything to bother him. I want to clear the misunderstanding! I don't want him to hate me._

* * *

_Oh! I know! Since it's almost impossible to have a normal conversation with him face-to-face, I'll throw him notes in class! It's easier to say whatever I want to say that way! _

I took out a small piece of paper. Now, what do I write? Maybe I should start by apologizing! I was too rude when I threw the sandwich at him after all.

[Sorry … I didn't mean to throw the sandwich at you just now. So, can we possibly start over? Clear the misunderstanding and all? I would be happy if we could get along … like you and Kurosaki.]

Was that okay? Okay, now to aim it at his desk! This is where my basketball skills come in! I haven't played in 2 years, but oh well!

I folded the note so that it would be easier to throw. Now, aim … aim … and SHOOT!

* * *

GAAAAHHH! What basketball skills?! It hit Yanagi's head!

O-Oh shit. I gulped when Yanagi shot a glare at me. I nervously grinned and waved my hand at him while muttering an apology.

Yanagi raised an eyebrow at the note and looked at me. _Go on, read it!_ He sighed and opened the note.

He made no face expressions whatsoever. How can I tell what he thinks about the note? Please reply or something! I feel so frustrated damn it! … Oh, he's writing something!

I gasped. No way! He threw it back. I smiled at him and held the note. I slowly unfolded it hoping we would now be on good terms.

[Fuck off. Apology not accepted. Who would want to get along with someone like you? Oh and one more thing, don't compare yourself to Rei-chin, I wouldn't even consider being friends with you.]

I put the note away and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

_That annoying feeling came again. Why does my stomach hurt? Why do I feel like crying?_

* * *

Classes ended, and I didn't really feel like getting up. "Hirota, aren't you leaving?" I shook my head. "I'm staying here for a while. It's boring at home anyways." Kurosaki frowned. "Are you sure? You can come over if you want to." Yanagi sighed. "Who cares about him Rei-chin? Let's just go already."

I stood up and glared at Yanagi. "Will you stop it already?" He smirked. "Stop what?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "I already apologized to you! Why do you have to treat me that way?!"

'Who would want to get along with someone like you?'_ he says. What's wrong with someone like me?!_

I sighed and faced Kurosaki. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Take care. Bye!" He nodded and waved back. "Bye!" And with that, I walked out of class.

* * *

**Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.**

I frowned at what happened. "Keisuke!" He flinched. "W-What!" I pointed at his desk. "Sit, now!" He rolled his eyes and sat down. "Tell me, what's going on between you and Hirota?" _I have a bad feeling about this._ "Nothing! He just pisses me off! Anyways, stop forcing me to be friends with him! I don't want to, okay?"

_The way he treats Hirota …_

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Keisuke, listen." He sighed. "What?" I scratched the back of my head. _Now, how should I say this?_ "Do you maybe … actually want to be friends with Hirota?" His eyes widened. "H-Hell no! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I held back a laugh when I saw his face redden.

_Yeah, I knew it. He's bullying Hirota, but it's not because he hates him. He didn't change at all!_

"You know, Keisuke. Your feelings wont get through to him unless you tell him." He scowled at me. "What feelings? Stop being annoying about it! I hate that guy! He annoys me just by being in the same room! So don't ask me to try to get along with him anymore! It pisses me off!"

Oh shit! "H-Hirota …" _When did he get back?_ Keisuke eye's widened when he saw Hirota. _This could be bad. Hirota is going to misunderstand. He looks hurt._

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I just forgot my bag." I frowned. _How do I fix this?_ He walked over to his desk and grabbed his bag. "Hirota, just now-" He interrupted me. "I'm sorry that I annoy you so much, Yanagi. You don't have to pretend to get along with me anymore, and I'll try to avoid being in the same room as you, so you can feel at ease."

_Feel at ease? Keisuke is probably feeling extremely uneasy right now!_

"I'll see you later Kurosaki." As soon as he left the room I turned back to Keisuke and pointed at the door. "Go after him and fix the misunderstanding, right now!" Keisuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't want to."

_Don't say that while making a face like that!_ I smacked his head.

"It's obvious that you want to! Keisuke, do you want him to end up hating you?" His muscles tensed up. _See what I mean?_ "No, right? If you're still worrying about the trust issue, then you're wasting your time! I know what kind of a person Hirota is. He would never hurt or deceive people. So go talk to him already!"

Keisuke frowned. "Fine!" He stood up and ran after Hirota.

_Heh, pretending he doesn't care. When was it that Keisuke started feeling that way about Hirota? About … a month ago? I first found it weird when he asked me about hirota. And he was always mean to him whenever he saw him! That childish idiot! _

_I really hope they work things out!_

* * *

**Kazuya Hirota's P.O.V. **

_I already know how much you hate me! You don't need to remind me every single time! _

I made my way out of school as fast as possible. Why do I feel this way? I'm supposed to hate him, right? Then why?

_I feel like an idiot … getting worked up all by myself because of a kiss. The feeling isn't going away, until now. No matter how many times I kept rubbing my mouth, I can still feel it. Is this how a first kiss feels like? _

"Hirota!" I gasped when I heard Yanagi call me_. Is he here to yell at me? Make fun of me?_ I kept walking but stopped when I felt his hand grab my arm and turned me to face him. "W-What do you want?" He looked different.

"What I said just now … I didn't … it wasn't like that … I … anyways you don't have to do any of what you said!" I blinked once, twice, and thrice.

_I did not understand a word. What is he saying? _

"Sorry?" He sighed. "The note … I don't mind …" I raised an eyebrow. "The note?" He clicked his tongue. "I don't mind doing whatever you wrote down on the note!" I paused.

_No way!_

"Y-You mean, start over and be friends?!" I unintentionally spoke up with excitement. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, that." I grinned and hugged him.

_Wait … I hugged him? Why am I hugging him? _

_But, I don't want to let go. Hugging him feels good. Just like …_

"Hey, let go already."

_Shit. Just like what? What was I thinking?_

"Ha..ha. I do that randomly, just pretend it never happened!" He raised an eyebrow. "Right." _It's so awkward now! What do I say?_

"So uhh …"

_Why is he quiet? I'm trying to start a conversation over here!_

"Are you going home now?"

Oh, he spoke.

"Yeah ... You?" He nodded. I really want to talk to him, but I don't know what to talk about!

"So where's Kurosaki?"

_Seriously? That's all I could come up with?_

"He probably left with Aomine." I shivered at the name. "Aomine again? What's with those two? How can he be around scary people all the time?" Yanagi snickered. "Scary people? Like who?" I nodded away.

"Like you!" I immediately covered my mouth. Crap, my bad habit of speaking without thinking! "N-Not!" I laughed nervously. He smirked. "Heh, I scare you?" I shook my head. "Its okay you know, a lot of people say that too. I'm used to it."

_Eh? I didn't mean to make it sound like that ..._

"It's not like that."

"What's not like that?"

"You're not really ... Scary. It's because we started off on the wrong foot. You're actually really nice. I can tell ... by the way you treat Kurosaki. T-That's why I wanted to try to get along with you. So..." I felt my face heat up when I saw his eyes widen. Did I say something weird?

_What now? He's laughing! _

"W-Why are you laughing?" He stopped. "It's the first time."

_First time?_

"It's the first time someone says I'm nice."

_Oh._

_Damn it, we're back to awkward silence._

"So, why is Kurosaki always with Aomine?"

_I didn't know what else to talk about!_

He sighed. "They're dating." I nodded. "Oh okay."

…..

…..

"They're what?!" He burst out laughing. Probably by how stupefied I was. "You're kidding. Right?" He shook his head. "Nop. Not at all. Why do you think Aomine almost killed you at lunch break yesterday?"

_Oh ... right. I never would have guessed! So that's why Aomine got pissed at the double date thing last time._

"Anyways, I have to go. See you." He was walking away already.

_EH? No! Why? I still want to talk to him ..._

"Y-Yanagi!" He looked back.

_Would he mind if I asked him to hang out with me?_

"Do you want to ... grab something to eat at Magi Burger?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

_How should I know? I want to talk to you, get along with you, and be friends with you. As if I could say that!_

"Just asking ... But its fine if you don't want to!"_ This is so embarrassing!_

"No."

He looked away. "I'm going home."

"Eh? But …" I frowned.

_Ah, of course. It's not like he'd want to spend time with me. I'm not ... Kurosaki._

"R-Right! Take care then. I'll see you tomorro-" He interrupted me with a long sigh. "That's not it. I have something to take care of today. We'll go to MB tomorrow, okay?"

"Really?" I smiled at his words. "Yeah, really."

_So he doesn't hate me after all!_ "Yeah! We'll go tomorrow!" I grinned with excitement.

"Heh, are you that happy about it?" I nodded. _Of course I'm happy! Yanagi is finally having a normal conversation with me. I don't know why, but I really do want to make him acknowledge me!_

"Why? Didn't you say that you hate people like me the most?" I paused. I forgot about that, but I only said it because I was pissed at the way he treats me.

"I didn't … mean to say it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's fine both ways."_ No! It's not fine! I don't want him to think that I hate him. _"I take it back!" He raised an eyebrow. "You take what back?"

"I take back what I said yesterday. I don't hate you." I blushed with embarrassment and stared at the ground. Why does he suddenly go quiet and make things awkward for me? I want to ask how he feels about me too.

"What about you? Do you … hate me?" He sighed. "I have to go Hirota, I'll see you later. Okay?" I smiled and nodded. "See you." I waved my hand at him as he walked away.

* * *

Home sweet home. What a long day. I took a shower and threw myself on the bed as soon as I reached my room. I smiled to myself when I thought about Yanagi.

_I'm so glad! I can't wait till tomorrow! I really want to make him acknowledge me! I want to be close to him the way Kurosaki is. I want him to spend time with me. I want him to look at only me. I want him to smile at me too. I want him to like me. I want …_

_Eh?_

_Ehh? _

I covered my mouth with my hand.

_What was I about to …_

My cheeks flushed at my own thought. There's no way that I … towards Yanagi … No way, it's not possible. He's a guy, and so am I …

I did my best to ignore that thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

**[Next Day]**

"Good morning class. Today, we will be discussing modern art. So …" _Boring! Damn it, I woke up early and hurried to class hoping I would be able to talk to Yanagi. But, he's not even here yet! Is he sick? Did he catch a cold or something? Even though I was so excited about hanging out with him after school today!_

I poked Kurosaki and whispered to him. "Where's Yanagi?" He frowned. "I'm not sure, he didn't answer the phone when I called him." I sighed. So he probably won't be coming today.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened. "Yanag-kun! You're late!" _He's here!_ "Yeah, I woke up late. My bad." The teacher scowled at him. "Get to your seat, now." I'm so glad he came! I grinned and waved at him as he approached his desk.

_Huh? Did he not see me? _

"Mornin' Rei-chin." Kurosaki smiled at him. "Good mornin'! So why where you _really _late?" Yanagi shrugged. "Some idiots attacked me for god knows what reason. I kicked their butts and got here as fast as I could."

_He got into a fight?_

"A-Are you okay?" I muttered. Both of them turned their gaze to me.

"Anyways, can I go over to your place today Rei-chin?" _Did he just …_ "Eh? Why?" _He heard me just now, right?_ "I bought a new video game, I wanted to play at home but it's a full house tonight. So I'm coming over, okay?"

_Why? He's completely ignoring me! Didn't we clear the misunderstanding yesterday? Didn't he say he would go to Magi Burger with me today? So why is he making plans with Kurosaki?_

_Never mind, I'll talk to him after class. _

* * *

It's lunch break. I can talk to him now! I approached him as soon as Kurosaki left the classroom. "Yanagi." I called out to him but he's not even looking at me. "What do you want?"

_I want to know why you're back to your usual self!_

"About today, aren't we going to Magi burger?" He sighed. "You just heard my conversation with Rei-chin, right? That answers your question."

"But, why? I don't get it! Didn't you say we'd get along? I thought we were good now." He turned to face me. "I just don't feel like hanging out with you today, is that a problem?" I frowned.

"I-It's not a problem. But I …"

"You what?" I shook my head. "Nothing." I walked out of class to get some air.

* * *

_Was he only pretending to be nice yesterday? Oh, it was probably because Kurosaki asked him to. Why didn't I think of that? I'm such an idiot. _

"Son of a bitch?! I'm going to kill him! Where is he?!" Huh? I glanced at where the voice came from. "Seiji! Calm down, we'll look for him after classes are over. Let's get you to the infirmary first, you need to take care of your hand!"

_Mayu-chan. _

_It's Mayu-chan's voice._

"Damn it! Fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry, Mayumi." She smiled at him. "Don't say that. Just take care of yourself next time. I love you, Seiji. I don't want to see you get hurt."_ Mayu … _"I love you too, Mayumi.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fist. She loves him? She can say it so easily to him, yet she barely managed to say it to me when we were together. Hah, man I really feel like I'm being played with. Whether it's Mayu-chan or Yanagi, they both take me for an idiot!

"H-Hirota?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, hey Ma-Akagi-chan." _Shit, I need to get out of here. It's way too awkward. She wasn't even looking at me properly._ "Kazuya Hirota." My eyes met with that guy who was standing next to Mayu-chan, it's the same Sempai who 'stole' her away from me.

"Listen here you little piece of shit, I'm warning you for the first and last time, if I see you talking to Mayumi ever again, I'll break you." He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him. "Do I make myself clear?" When did I talk to her? Why am I being treated this way? I'm not the one who's in wrong.

_Yanagi was right, I'm pathetic. I can't even manage to talk back at him._

"Who's going to break who? The only one who can break this guy is me." My eyes widened. "Yanagi…" He stood behind me and placed his hand on my head. "You bastard! It's good that you showed up yourself! You saved me so much trouble, let's settle this morning's fight right now!"

_Wait, settle this morning's fight? What's going on?_

"Heh, are you in that much of a hurry to get your ass kicked again, Sempai?"

"I swear I'll kill you, you little-" He was interrupted by Mayu-chan. "Seiji! Please stop it. You said you'd go to the infirmary first, please." He sighed. "Okay, okay! Tch, we'll settle this later!"

* * *

"Good riddance. What a couple of idiots." His hand was still resting on my head. It feels nice. I blushed at my own though. "What? You're not going to thank me for being awesome?" I nervously nodded. "Thank you." He smirked and ruffled my hair.

_I don't understand him. He was being cold in class. Why is he being nice now? Is it because Kurosaki asked him to?_

I frowned at that thought. "Was that her?" I titled my head in confusion. "The girl that dumped you. Was that her?" I nodded my head. "Tcheh, you have bad taste."

_What does he mean I have bad taste?! _

"I don't! S-She's smart, super pretty, and a good athlete! She's the perfect girlfriend! How is that bad taste?" He chuckled.

"Are you advertising a product?" I blushed at his sarcastic remark. He's right. "Idiot. She dumped you for that guy, right? How is she the perfect girlfriend? Besides, in terms of looks, you're much better than her."

"EH?" He cleared his throat and looked away. "Come on, let's get to class." I didn't hear wrong just now, right? I blushed and followed him to class.

* * *

**[After School]**

I'm so glad that classes are over. I guess I'll be going home now. _Yanagi didn't say anything at all after we got back to class._ It sucks that I won't be able to hang out with him today, but at least he talked to me. Still, it's not fair at all!

_He promised to hang out with me first! Why did he pick Kurosaki? Damn it, I sound like a kid! But, if I ask him to hang out on another day, would he say yes? _

"Hirota!"

_Huh? That's …_

"Mayu-chan?" What is she doing here? I lowered my gaze to the ground and continued walking. "Wait, Hirota! Please …" I stood still. What does she want? "Can you please turn around and look at me?" I sighed, turned around, and looked at her. "What? What do you want?" She looked nervous. "Can we go somewhere and talk? I want to talk to you …"

She wants to talk to me? About what? And isn't she worried that her boyfriend might show up or something?

"Please, it won't take long." I hesitated but nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

_Ughh, of all places, she had to pick this one to rub it in my face? Just how in the world did we end up at Maji Burger?_

"Hirota …" _Just say what you want to say already, damn it!_ "What is it?" She frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. What I did to you … was not fair at all. I don't know why things turned out this way, but I didn't mean it … please don't hate me." _Oh, so she's here to apologize._ "Don't worry about it, it's fine." She shook her head.

"It's not! I know that I was wrong. Hirota, you're honest, kind, sweet, caring, and probably the best lover anyone could ever ask for. I don't know what happened, but … I somehow ended up falling in love with Seiji. I was going to ignore my feelings for him and stay with you. But, seeing how honest you were about your feelings, about me, about us, it all scared me. I couldn't lie to you anymore, because it would only hurt you. So I had to do it …that's why, please don't hate me." I was astonished. My eyes widened when I saw her cry.

_Mayu-chan … is still the same_. _How can I hate her?_

I reached my hand to her head, and ruffled her hair. "Don't cry, Mayu-chan. I'd never hate you. Being with you, was really nice. Though I guess we weren't meant for each other after all, huh?" I chuckled when she blushed.

"Is that 'Seiji' staking good care of you?" Her blush grew deeper as she nervously nodded. "Good. So, don't worry about me. I'll make sure to find the right person, and get myself a happy ending. Just make sure you stay happy with him. Okay?"

She wiped her tears away and nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Hirota!" I smiled back and placed my hand in front of her. "Friends?" She grinned and shook my hand. "Friends!"

"I have to go now, I'll see you later in school, alright?" I nodded. "See you." As soon as she left, I got up and made my way to the counter. I'm starving. I'll get something to eat since I'm already here anyways. Ugh, what a long line. Guess I'll just have to wait.

* * *

_I'm so glad we talked things out. I feel a lot better now. As for my happy ending … _

"Hirota?" I snapped out of my thoughts when someone called me. "Kurosaki?" He smiled. "What are you doing here?" No one needs to know that I was with Mayu-chan just now, right? It'd be too awkward to talk about. "Just having lunch. You?" He was about to reply when someone cut it. "Rei-chin, go find a seat, I'll order."

Yanagi?

_Oh, so they're here together._ _Even though I was the one who wanted to come here with Yanagi. Of course he would prefer to hang out with Kurosaki, to him I probably … mean nothing._

"Oh, then Hirota, join us when you get your food, okay?"

_Huh?_

"N-No, wai-" He left before I could even finish my sentence. Don't just leave me standing here with Yanagi! I wouldn't know what to say. "You know, you and your ex-girlfriend were so adorable just now, good for you." I looked back at him to see him smirking.

_Oh no! Did he see us?_

"Yeah, I saw you." Did I say that out loud? I frowned at what was coming.

_I don't want him to misunderstand. I …_

"Pathetic, I swear. Did you beg her to get back to you? Were you crying to her or something? So she felt sorry for you and decided to date you even though she's dating that other guy? What a two-timing bitch. You're-" I didn't realize what was happening, but I somehow ended up throwing a punch at his face. His eyes widened, I was shocked as well.

The people around us were freaking out since we made a scene. I held his wrist and dragged him out of the restaurant.

* * *

We were standing in the alleyway behind Magi Burger. We stood in silence for about 3 minutes.

_I didn't mean to do it, it happened so suddenly because of what he said. I just wanted him to …_

"S-Sorry … Yanagi." He glared at me and grabbed me from the collar of my shirt. "Sorry? Yeah right, did you do it because I offended your girlfriend? Well I won't apologize for what I said. Don't come crying when she dumps you again. Man, you make me sick to my stomach. Are you really that desperate? Is it-" His eyes widened, probably because I was crying.

_What should I do? Yanagi … hates me. What can I … what can I do to get him to like me? Because now I know that I …_

"Are you crying for her? Do you like her that much?" I shook my head. "n … not …tha." I muttered. "What?" I reached my hand and grabbed his wrist that was still holding the collar.

"It's not like that! I don't like her! She was just apologizing for everything, and I forgave her. Nothing else happened! The one who's being a jerk is you! I'm an idiot … I was really happy when you said you would hang out with me. Then for god knows what reason, you started acting like before. And when that Sempai was threatening me, you showed up and helped me again. I don't get you! But no matter what it is you do, I can't hate you! Because of that kiss, like an idiot I … the one I like is you! Take responsibility you jerk!" I was sobbing uncontrollably.

_What did I just blurt out? It's not like he'll like me if I tell him how I feel. But … I like him, I really like him, and I want him to like me back too … still, there's just no way, right?_

_Wait, what's … _

_Eh? _

My eyes widened when I realized what was happening. Yanagi was kissing me. I immediately placed my hand on his chest and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me. He put a hand behind my waist, while the other hand cupped my cheek. "Yana-mphh" His t-tongue! Damn it.

_The kiss feels … different from last time. _

"Ah!" He bit my lower lip! A second later, I managed to gain enough strength to push him away.

_What's going on? There's no way that Yanagi would like me … so why is he kissing me?_

"W-Why…" I lowered my gaze to the ground. "Did you kiss me to make fun of me like you did last time? Even if you hate me, you're going too far!"

_Huh? _

_Why is he making that face?_

"Keisuke, Hirota! There you are! I was looking for you guys all over!"

It's Kurosaki! Did he see what happened?

"Huh? Are you guys okay?" I guess he didn't. "We're fine Rei-chin, don't worry. Aren't you starving? Sorry I took my time to order. Let's go back!"

How annoying. _Rei-chin, Rei-chin_, _Rei-chin_! It pisses me off!

"Eh? Aren't you coming Hirota?" I shook my head. "Sorry, I have to go back home. Bye." I waved a hand at him and started walking back home.

_I can't believe it ... I actually admitted my feelings for him and confessed at the same time. So ... I like Yanagi, huh? Just what did I get myself into? Liking a guy, and its Yanagi on top of that ... this will never work out. _

_Heh, sorry Mayu-chan. I don't think I'll be able to get that happy ending any time soon. _

* * *

**[Next Day] **

Damn it, I don't feel like going to school today. If I see Yanagi, I really wouldn't know what to do. Can I just skip?

No, it would be totally obvious that I'm avoiding him. Guess I'll just have to go.

As soon as I walked in to class, I saw Yanagi and Kurosaki together. "Yeah, thanks Rei-chin!" Yanagi muttered as he ruffled Kurosaki's hair and smiled. _He smiled, again._ Why? Why is it that he only treats Kurosaki that way? Why can't it be me? I want to be someone special to him. I …

_Wait. _

_It can't be, right? _

_Does Yanagi maybe … like Kurosaki? _

_Damn it, what am I doing? Digging my own grave like that._

"Good morning Hirota!" I have to snap out of it. "Good morning Kurosaki." I avoided eye contact with Yanagi and walked up to my desk. "Aren't you going to greet me?" I flinched at Yanagi's husky voice. "Y-Yeah, good morning." He made his way to me and stood in front of my desk.

"Oi, look at me." Did he notice that I was avoiding him? I sighed and looked at him. "What?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Listen, I-" He was interrupted when the teacher entered class. "Good morning students. Please take your seats so that we can start the class!" Yanagi frowned and went back to his desk.

_What was he going to say?_

_Anyways, what am I going to do now? If Yanagi likes Kurosaki, then it's really the end for me … Oh, but Kurosaki is going out with Aomine, right? So that means, Yanagi won't have a chance! _

_What am I doing? Being happy about someone else's misery. I really am disgusting._

* * *

When lunch break started, Yanagi was called out of class by the teacher. _I wonder what happened_. "Hirota, can we talk for a while?" I raised an eyebrow at him then nodded. "Sure, what's up?" Kurosaki smiled. "It's about Keisuke." I frowned. "What about him?" He sighed. "Before that, is there anything you want to ask me? About him I mean." I paused.

_I have a lot that I want to know about Yanagi. But most importantly … _

"Why does he hate me?" Kurosaki shook his head. "He doesn't hate you, trust me."

_How would I believe something like that? It's so obvious that he hates me!_

"Keisuke is probably testing you. It's in his personality, he simply doesn't trust anyone." He doesn't trust anyone? "What do you mean?" Kurosaki nodded his head and continued.

"4 years ago, I was going through the same thing you're going through right now. Even though I tried to be friends with him several times, I couldn't get through to him. He was a lot worse back then, the worst kind of bully, to the point that he made me hate myself. I kept wondering why he hated me, I kept thinking, _what did I do to make him hate me?_ Then I ran away. Then last month, he appeared again."

_I was taken back by what I heard. That Yanagi, hated Kurosaki? No way … _

"Then? How come you guys are friends now? Didn't he make things hard for you? How come…" He nodded. "Yeah, he did scare me at first. I thought I would go back to the hell I went through back in middle school. But then, when I told him I was ending our friendship, he freaked out." I frowned.

"Freaked out?" He continued. "Yeah, he was on the verge of tears, asking me not to hate him. I was shocked. He said that, because of his messed up personality, everyone he calls a friend, betrays him. That's why, when I approached him with the intention of being friends with him, he wanted to test me." I clenched my fist.

"H-He doesn't have a messed up personality! Yanagi isn't like that! When he's with you, he treats you nicely. I can tell how much he treasures you. I want to be someone he treasures too … but I don't know what to do." Kurosaki smiled. "I'm glad you think of him that way. Don't worry Hirota, I'm sure you two will be great friends in no time! I'll be there to help you!" He patted me on the back.

_Friends? … _

"I … I don't want to be his friend! I want to be someone special to him!" Kurosaki's eyes widened. "Eh? H-Hirota?" I covered my mouth with my hands.

_I'm such an idiot! What is wrong with me?!_

"S-Sorry for the awkward question. But, uhhh … how do I say this? Do you … like Keisuke? In that way?" My face flushed at the question. What am I supposed to say?

"No way, you really do! Since when?!" I blushed and told him everything that happened ever since Yanagi kissed me.

* * *

"Oh, so that's what it was. That idiot, I'm going to punch him!" I flinched. "Oops, sorry. Daiki's lines are rubbing off on me." He nervously laughed. _Aomine Daiki, huh?_ "Kurosaki, you're … going out with Aomine, right?" He literally fell off from the chair. "H-How do you know?!" I scratched the back of my head. "Yanagi told me." His face turned red as he nodded. "Yeah, I … really like Daiki." He looks happy when he's talking about Aomine.

_I couldn't help but smile at him. It's sad though … Yanagi likes Kurosaki. _

"Oi! Get up!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see a pissed off Yanagi in front of me. _When did he get here?_ He grabbed my wrist and started heading out of class.

* * *

"Y-Yanagi! Class is about to start! Where are y-" he pulled me towards him and glared at me. "What were you guys talking about?!"

_I don't get it. What is he so angry about?_

"What do you mean wha-" I winced in pain when I was suddenly pushed against the wall. "Don't play dumb. What did Rei tell you?!"

_Rei? Not Rei-chin?_

"Answer me already! What were the both of you talking about just now? What was Rei smiling and blushing for?!"

_Eh? … _

_Oh … _

_So that's it. He was jealous …_

"Nothin-" He tightened his grip on my shoulder. "Don't give me that crap! Answer my question you idiot!"

_That Jerk. What is he calling me an idiot for? I already know I'm an idiot. _

_I'm an idiot for letting you take away my first kiss. I'm an idiot because my heart actually skipped a beat for someone like you. I'm an idiot for trying to get you to like me even though you probably hate me. I'm an idiot for falling in love with you, who's in love with someone else. _

_Why did this have to happen to me? All I wanted was … _

"H-Hirota? Why are you …"

_Damn it, why am I crying in front of him again._

"Hirota?"

_I don't want to give him up._

"I hate you. I hate you … I really hate you." His eyes widened. "I really really really …" He frowned. "I get it, you hate me. So-" I felt my face redden. "Love … you." I muttered. His eyes went wider. "Eh?" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"I love you, I really love you. I don't care if you think I'm pathetic or disgusting. I don't care if you hate me. I won't let anyone else have you! Not even Kurosaki! You're … mine. I won't let …" I couldn't speak properly since I was sobbing. I buried my head in his chest and kept sobbing.

"Wait, why would you bring Rei-chin up?" I pulled back from the hug and looked at him. "Because you … like Kurosaki." He raised an eyebrow. "HAH?! What do you mean by 'you like Kurosaki'. He's my friend you retard! How did you come to that conclusion?!"

_Huh? He doesn't like him? But …_

"You … treat Kurosaki as if he's special. You're nice to him, you're always hanging out with him, and you smile at him. It's always only him … So-" Yanagi let out a loud sigh. "I leave you alone for a while and you think of the most ridiculous things ever. Listen here you idiot, you're not pathetic or disgusting, and I don't hate you. Okay?"

_Wait, huh?_

"But you said so yourself! How am-" He covered my mouth with his hand. "Shut up. Look, all in all, I don't hate you … It's the opposite. Ever since I met you, I've always … _for god knows what reason_, liked you."

_Eh? _

_What did he say?_

"Don't give me that look! It's not _love-at-first-sight_ or anything stupid like that! It's just that, when we first met …"

_When we first met?_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Yanagi Keisuke's P.O.V. 

Shit! Fucking high-schoolers! They get all high and mighty just because they're a few years older. Damn it, I'm bleeding all over. Ughh, how can they just randomly attack me like that! Shit! If a teacher sees me, I'll get in trouble. Gotta try to get to the bathroom and wash the blood off.

I winced in pain when I tried to climb the staircases. Crap, I think I twisted my ankle. I'll try to climb up slowly this time. After 10 minutes of trying to reach the top, I was finally three stairs away! Three, two, on-SHIT! I slipped! I shut my eyes and waited for the painful landing.

"Watch out!"

Huh?

A hand suddenly grabbed mine, and pulled me towards the end of the staircase.

_Shit! That hurt, damn it! _

_Wait a minute._

_Oi, Oi, just how did I end up in this sort of position with another guy!?_

"Hey, are you okay?! You look extremely injured! Don't you need help?! Let's go to the infirmary!" I glared at the guy lying below me. "Shut up already! You're too freakin' loud!" He frowned. "B-But, you're bleeding! At least … let me help you!" What a busy body. I tried to stand up but fell back again because of the pain.

I flinched when I felt his hands wrap around me. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He stood up, put a hand around my waist, then grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulder. "I don't need your help! Let go or I'll fucking punch you! You're ann-" I cut my own words when he smiled.

Why is he smiling?

"Let's get you to the infirmary first, okay? Your ankle, it'll get worse if you don't do something about it now. You can punch me as much as you want when you're all fixed up!" Is he crazy?

"What are you helping me for?! You don't even know me. It's none of your god damned business what happens to me, so why?" He paused. "I don't know. I'm doing it because I want to. Besides, I like you! I saw your fight with the Sempais just now, you were so cool!"

_What kind of an idiotic reason is that?! _

_I like you, he says. Yeah right! _

* * *

"There, you're all fixed up!" _Why is he grinning like a kid?!_ "Tch, don't expect me to thank you for shit." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it! I told you, I did it because I like you!" _I'm not worrying about it you freakin' shit head! _"So tell me! What's your name? I'm Kazuya Hirota!"

"Heh, as if I'd tell an idiot like you. I'm leaving!" He frowned. "Ehhh? But why?! We're friends now!"

_That's it!_

I reached my hand to his neck and grabbed it. "Friends? Say it again and I'll choke you to death. I'm disgusted by how easily people can throw around the word 'friends' nowadays. If you ever see me again, pretend you don't know me, you freakin' idiot. As if anyone would want to be friends with someone like you."

* * *

_Hah, he looked like he was about to shit his pants just now. Serves him right._

_I don't want to be surrounded by annoying people like him anymore. I have Rei-chin now. He's the only friend I need. _

_[Flashback]_

_"I don't know. I'm doing it because I want to. Besides, I like you! I saw your fight with the Sempais just now, you were so cool!"_

_[Flashback Ends] _

_Why … would something like that make me feel happy._

Tch, what was his name?

Kazu Hirato?

Hayato Kira?

Kazu- What am I doing?! Who gives a shit about his name?!

* * *

**[2 days later]**

"Rei-chin! Are you busy after school today?" He shook his head. "No, Daiki has basketball practice, so I'm going home immediately. Why?" I grinned. "Good! I'm coming over to play video gam-" I was interrupted when I was pushed aside by a random person. "Kurosaki! Are you free today? You are, right? Let's meet up with Mayu-chan and Mori-chan at Maji Burger like last time! They wanted to see you again!"

_That annoying voice, it's definitely him!_

I reached my hand to his shirt, and pulled him away from Rei-chin. "He already has plans with me. So you and your girlfriends can fuck off." He flinched. Heh, guess I scared him a bit too much last time. Coward, just like the rest of them.

"Y-You jerk! You're that ungrateful bastard that I helped before yesterday! Kurosaki, that's him! The _really-cool-guy-that-turned-out-to-be-a-jerk_, he's the one I told you about last time!" Rei-chin was freaking out.

A vein popped on my head. _Really-cool-guy-that-turned-out-to-be-a-jerk?_

_Heh, well … at least he's not too much of a coward after all._

"Oi, do you really want me to choke you to death, because I'd be more than glad to do it. " I grabbed his neck like last time and smirked at his reaction.

_How cute, he's shivering._

"Keisuke! Stop it!" I sighed and let him go. "Okay okay, so anyways, I'm coming over for video games today. Okay Rei-chin?" He nodded and walked up to that guy. "Hey, sorry about him. He didn't mean it, so …"

_I didn't mean it? As if._

"It's okay. We'll hang out later then. Let me know when you're free. I'll see you later. Bye!" He waved a hand at Rei-chin. "And you!" _Huh?_ He pointed at me. "I'll definitely get back at you someday!" He stuck his tongue out, and then ran out of class.

_ Pffft, what's that? Is he a kid?_

"Oi, Rei-chin." He looked at me. "What's that idiot's name?" He raised an eyebrow. "Kazuya Hirota. Why?" I smirked. "No reason. Just asking."

_Kazuya Hirota, eh?_

_Heh, cute._

_He's the first one to actually talk back at me that way._

**[Flashback Ends]**

* * *

"So uhh … ever since then, I somehow started to take a liking to you each time I saw you. That's it."

…

…

"I don't get it."

"What the hell was that pause for?!" I furrowed my brows. "Sorry but, all I remember is … the amount of times you expressed your hatred for me by threatening to choke me each time, or make a joke out of me for the heck of it." He sighed.

"Well, I'm telling you that you thought wrong. Look, I'm not really … good at this, but I'm trying, okay? Damn it. Did you really think that I kissed you to make a joke out of it?!" I pout my lips. "But you said that-" He covered my mouth again.

"Never mind what I said, man I'm really bad at this. I honestly don't know what to do to. So, tell me. What do _you_ wanna do?"

_What do I want to do?_

_I want him to …_

"…ike me." I muttered as I clenched my fist in his shirt. "Don't treat anyone else better than me, don't look at anyone other than me, don't think about anyone but me, and smile only at me. I want you to like me as much as I like you! But, who am I kidding … right? There's no way tha-" My eyes grew wide as my face heat up.

* * *

He's kissing me again!

"Yana-mph" Damn it he's not letting me pull back!

He deepened his kiss and smirked when I let out a moan. "Don't shut your lips. Part them." I felt the blush on my face deepen as I shook my head. He paused for a second then grinned. "I love you, Hiro."

EH?!

"Wha-mphhh!" He pushed his tongue past my lips the moment I gasped. Bastard! How can he take advantage of something like that! He just said …

Tears well up in my eyes as we kissed. I lift my arms and wrapped them around his neck, returning the kiss.

A few minutes later, I pulled out of the kiss from the lack of air. "Yanagi …" He cupped my face with his hands. "Call me by my first name, Hiro." I nodded my head.

"Kei … I love you."

_..._

_He smiled._

_Kei … smiled at me._

"I love you too, Hiro."

I put my hands over his hands that cupped my cheek, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"By the way, you still didn't tell me what you and Rei-chin were talking about." I frowned. "Why do you want to know what we were talking about?! See? You like him!" He sighed. "It's because he was talking to you, freakin' idiot! Seeing you smile at him and get along with him pissed me off!"

_Oh, so he was actually … jealous of Kurosaki._

I grinned at that thought. "We were talking about you." He smirked. "Heh, were you talking about how cool-looking and handsome I am?" I glared at him. "No, we were talking about how much of a jerk you are." He sighed. "You could've lied about it you know, sheesh. Can't take a joke."

I chuckled at his reaction, and then hugged him. "If you weren't cool-looking and handsome, I wouldn't have liked you. Kei is definitely the coolest." I smiled as I felt his hands return my hug. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met." I pinched his arm. "But I'm a bigger idiot for falling in love with you."

I honestly don't know whether I should be happy or pissed at his words.

"Hiro."

I blushed. Hearing him call me 'Hiro' feels weird.

"Yeah?"

He smirked. "As much as I'd love to stay here hugging you, we have a class to catch up to." I gasped. "We're late!"

_Damn it all!_

* * *

**[After School]**

As soon as classes were over, Kurosaki approached us, asking us to explain what happened. We told him everything, _without the details._

"I'm so glad! I thought that things would go really bad since Keisuke showed up really pissed off. So, you guys are … together now. Right?" We both looked away with embarrassment. "Y-Yeah." We both muttered. Kurosaki chuckled. "It feels weird! But I'm really happy for you guys!"

I smiled at his words. "Yeah, thanks. Me too …" I blushed when I felt Kei's hand ruffle my hair.

* * *

**[A week later] **

_ On a weekend_

"Kurosaki! Listen, listen!" he raised an eyebrow at me. "You're free today! Right?" I grinned when he nodded. "Let's go on a double date! You, Aomine, me, and Kei!" For some reason, Kurosaki and Kei burst out laughing.

_Huh? Why are they laughing?_

"Pfffft! Unbelievable, Rei-chin, you were right! He's a double date freak indeed!" These bastards! "Stop making fun of me!" Kei pinched my cheek. "Yeah, sorry sorry!" Kurosaki snickered. "Don't worry, we'll go! I'll convince Daiki!"

_Yes! It will definitely be fun!_

* * *

_That's what I thought, but … what's with this awkward atmosphere?!_

Right now, we're at Maji Burger having dinner together.

"Daiki? W-What's wrong?" Kurosaki nervously asked.

"**Rei**. Explain the current situation, right now." Kurosaki flinched.

"Huh? Didn't you tell him, Kurosaki?" He shook his head. "Tell me what?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"It's a double-date!" I grinned. Aomine's eyes widened. "D-Double what?!"

"Double-date." I repeated. "Anyways let's eat! I'm hungry!"

Aomine stood up and glared at me. "Double-date, my ass. Get up Rei, let's go." I frowned. "Eh?! Why?! It'll be fun! Let's just order food first! I-" I was interrupted when his hand grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Shut the fuck up you _double-date-freak_, you're pissing me off, so shut your mouth or-"

My eyes widened when Kei slapped Aomine's hand away. "You can say whatever you want about me, but if you lay a finger on him, I'll break your hand."

_Kei …_

_Wait, first … we have to stop this! _

"Heh, how manly of you, Yanagi." Kei smirked. "Ah, I learned from you, _Sempai._"

_Huh?_

They both sat down.

_Wait, what's going on?_

Kurosaki and I were dumbfounded.

"What just happened? I don't get it." I muttered. Kurosaki sighed. "Me neither." Aomine smirked. "You idiots wouldn't be able to understand it, even if you try."

"I don't **want** to understand it!" I stuck my tongue out. "Can we eat already?" Kei chuckled. "Yes Hiro, we can." I blushed when Kei's hand held mine. "Hiro." He whispered in my ear. "Y-Yeah?"

"I love you"

I could swear that my face was as red as the Ketchup bottle that was in front of us on the table. "Hirota? What's wrong? Your face is red." Kurosaki frowned while Aomine laughed. "N-Nothing! I'm fine!

"Kei." He looked at me. "Yeah?" I blushed and leaned in to his ear. "M-Me too. I … love you."

I smiled at the blushing Kei.

_So even Kei can blush, huh?_

* * *

_Yeah … I definitely love him._

_Who knew that the guy I hated the most in school, would end up being the guy I love the most in the whole world?_

_Mayu-chan, even thought it's just the beginning, I think I finally found it, my happy ending._

* * *

_But seriously, a double date with the girls is a lot easier! _

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Finally! You guys don't understand how happy I am now that I'm done with this! I enjoyed writing it, but it simply did not want to end … Especially since I promised a few friends to finish this earlier, but I was busy with my never ending college work! And now I'm finally on a break! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this side story! I'll be writing more fan fics soon! Please follow, fav, and review if possible! **


End file.
